Possibilities and realities
by Dandelion-and-orchids
Summary: Alicia and Will's journey to parenthood together. This is me giving them the chance I feel they missed.
1. Discovery

**Hello everyone! I discovered The Good Wife just this year and I know this topic has probably been written a thousand times, but I felt the need to get it out of my system. This is a pregnancy fanfic, so for anyone that thinks it's too cliché stop right now. I have a few ideas for other chapters but I don't know if I'll have the time to ever write them down, so please think of this a series of one shots rather than a full story though it might end up turning into one. It's been quite a while since I wrote anything so any reviews are highly appreciated. All that said, I don't own TGW and this is set somewhere in the beginning of season 3. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Ouch_! Alicia exclaimed, simultaneously dropping the knife and lifting her finger to her mouth out of instinct. She felt the metallic flavor of blood filling her mouth as her brain became aware from the pain radiating from the cut in her index finger. She took the finger out from her mouth momentarily to inspect the damage, it was a deep cut, not enough to need stitches but deep enough to fill immediately with blood. A glistening drop quickly formed, threatening to fall into the bread she'd been cutting for dinner. She sighed and sucked on her finger again while she made her way to the bathroom to disinfect the cut and place a band-aid.

She rummaged through her drawers knowing that she had stored the band-aids somewhere around here. She looked around the room wondering where she'd put them and then remembered the cabinet behind the bathroom's mirror. _They must be there_, she thought as she opened it and looked around. However her search was interrupted by another item that caught her eye first. A medium size box decorated in purples and greens, innocently sitting there in one of the shelves. Alicia's mind suddenly started counting backwards. One, two, three, four... five, six. This couldn't be right, so she counted again. Four, five, six. The cut completely forgotten she went back to her bedroom looking for her phone. She opened her calendar and started counting again, this time checking carefully the days. Two weeks. She was two weeks late.

She felt her heart thumping in her chest. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to keep her thoughts from going overdrive. She had had an IUD for about five years now, having placed it back when her marriage and sex life with Peter was good enough to need it, so a pregnancy was highly unlikely. But what if she was the one in a million? Sure enough Will and her had had more than enough chances for it to happen. She thought about taking a test, but then decided against it; with her age and an IUD it was nearly impossible, besides, as much as she was enjoying the whole Will situation she knew she'd been stressed about its implications and stress could make her period late... right?

_Mom_?! Grace's voice made her jump in surprise, taking her out of her reverie. _Where are you? Do you need help with dinner? _Alicia walked back to the kitchen, trying to hush the annoying thought in the back of her mind that was toying with the idea of a baby. Will and her's baby. While deep down she knew it wasn't the first time her mind went there, she knew at her age and in their current situation it would do more harm than good. It wasn't the time, the place, the anything for such a baby to come by; maybe if things had gone differently at Georgetown...

By the time Alicia lay in bed that night she was convinced there was nothing to worry about. She had booked an appointment with her GYN/OB two days from now just to check everything was fine (better safe than sorry, right?) and then she could move on with her life. However, in the back of her mind that desire of what could have been, mixed with fear of the minuscule possibility it could still happen, lingered; making her turn and toss around in bed for longer she would like to admit.

—

Being in the middle of an important case her mind was kept occupied the next couple of days, with close to none time to worry about her skipped period. When the day of her appointment finally came, Alicia was even doubting about the necessity of it all, but in the end she did need to get that IUD checked so stayed put. That's why, when her doctor said "I need to make a pregnancy test" she nearly choked in surprise. It must have reflected in her face, because the doctor was quick to add that it was standard procedure for any woman in fertile age who missed her period. The fact that a pregnancy was even possible, and that her doctor was considering it made panic rise inside her with even more force than two days ago at her house. She tried to remain calm and composed while she took the sample cup the doctor offered her for the urine sample, but the fear of the uncertain that crossed her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

Her doctor, whom she'd known for years now, attempted to distract her while they waited for the time to be up by making small talk about Peter and the kids, which only made Alicia want to sink in her chair, disappear and never come back. She might be pregnant with another man's baby! How was that for the next headline about her family, huh? She thought dryly.

Finally, the three minutes were up. _Shall we check_? The doctor asked. She was a woman in her mid fifties, soft blonde curls framing her smiling face; having dealt with pregnant women throughout the years, she had developed this sixth sense to know when it hadn't been planned and she was certain this was one of those cases, the ones she had to deal with more carefully. Alicia nodded, swallowing nervously while she stood up and straightened her blouse. They approached the sink where the test was left to do its work. Alicia felt her heart pick up speed and she reached out to the wall when her eyes fell on the two pink lines in the plastic stick.

She turned around to look at Dr. Daniels hoping that this was a new model in which two lines meant negative. However, as soon as they made eye contact she realized she would have to deal with the ultimate joke the universe was playing on Will and her. Talk about bad timing.

Alicia lay in the examination table, her mind suddenly filled by a fog she didn't care to dissipate. There were so many things to think about it was better to think about none. Her gaze wondered around the room, seeing without paying attention to anything, until the doctor moved the ultrasound's screen towards her. _Ok, see this_? The doctor drew a kind of circle in front of the screen, trying to show the shape hidden in the grayish nonsense in front of her. _It's your uterus. It's bigger than usual. And see this line over here? It's the lining, which is thicker, just like we would expect in a pregnancy. This over here_... the doctor moved the ultrasound until a L white shape appeared on screen... _is your IUD. It moved from where it is supposed to be, it's up and right, just in front of the Fallopian tube_... the doctor moved the ultrasound wand again ... _and here is where he have an issue_. Alicia's eyes shoot back to Dr. Daniels' face once more, reflecting for a second the sudden increase in fear and anxiety she felt. This baby had most certainly not been planned but Alicia felt her instinctive protectiveness arise, and she wanted nothing more than place her hands in front of her lower belly, like if that could make any threat go away; however she kept her hands hanging lifelessly by her sides while she focused on the doctor's voice again ... _the sac where the baby develops can't be seen. It might be too small yet to be visible, but with the IUD it might get stuck into one of the tubes instead of growing in the uterus or it might even be that the pregnancy failed and your body is reabsorbing it all_... Alicia couldn't believe her ears. She had gone from pregnant to maybe not pregnant or with an ectopic pregnancy in less than half an hour. This was just too much to take. She did her best to keep a straight face the rest of the appointment, while she got her blood drawn and while she listened to all the risks of having kids at her age and the high risk of miscarriage due to that, coupled with the IUD. Apparently she needed to have some tests done now and then repeated in 48 hours to find out what was going on. She managed to leave the doctor's office in the completely composed look she'd perfected over the years, but as soon as she was alone in her car tears started flowing freely. She was crying not only for the mess she had gotten herself into, but for the many times she'd imagined the what-ifs in Will and her's relationship, the part of her who desperately wanted this baby and the part of her that was terrified to deal with it. _I'm sorry I brought you to this_, she whimpered, trying to regain her composure before going back to her life. She had a very long week ahead, especially because no one could know anything, not even Will, and she'd always had had a very hard time keeping things from him. She started the engine and dried her tears, trying her best to fix up her makeup. If there was one thing she was good at, was at pretending nothing was going on.

—-

A week and two ultrasounds later Alicia started crying again. This time because of the rhythmical sound coming out from the ultrasound machine and filling the room with it's fluttering quality. Barely seven weeks old, there it was, the tiny little being that was already turning her world upside down. Now she would have to start worrying about all that was going to come, but for that blissful minute, her heart filled with the joy only a mother can feel when listening for the first time to her child. In that brief yet eternal second the world was full with possibilities and the what-ifs were slowly shaping up to become a reality.

* * *

**So this was it. I hope it was up to your expectations. I know this didn't have Will in it and was very Alicia-centered but if there is another chapter this will change. **


	2. Together

**Hello again! First of all thanks a ton for your reviews, I was nicely surprised to have such a great response from you, and that just made me promise I'd do my best to keep updating this story regularly even after my vacations are over. This chapter turned out longer than what I expected but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. I do not own TGW, and any reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Alicia's building was unusually quiet for a Friday evening, so much, she could hear the elevator's ding, seven muffled steps and the soft but decided three knocks in her door at exactly 6:45. She took a deep breath knowing this was going to be a turning point for their relationship, and not only as lovers but also as friends and as anything they had or had not been; and opened the door to find Will, in his gray suit and with a wide smile that could melt her like nothing else in this world. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks, since Alicia had found out about the pregnancy. At first she had brought up Owen and her kids as an excuse, because there was the uncertainty about it, and then work had gotten in the way of the most important conversation of their lives; she hadn't wanted it to be rushed, so she had waited another week until Friday, when Peter took the kids and she had had the whole weekend and the apartment for this. However, the absence had certainly been felt by both of them and as soon as she opened the door, Will extended his arms towards her, pulling her towards him as he gave a step forward and closed the door behind. His lips searched hers with a hint of urgency as he inhaled deeply as much as he could of Alicia's distinctive aroma, that mixture of floral shampoo, vanilla with a woody hint from her perfume and that undefinable scent that was purely hers and he knew by heart ever since their Georgetown days.

Alicia's body responded automatically to Will's movements, molding itself to perfection as to not leave a single space between them. Her lips parted to give way to Will's tongue, while in a synchronous dance they made their way to her bedroom. As they were reaching their destination, Will broke the kiss and mumbled into her ear: _I've missed this_. That finally seemed to break the spell his touch had on her, bringing her back to reality. She gently pushed him backwards, earning a confused look from Will; who, as soon as he got a sight of her face, knew something was up. If something hadn't changed in 20 years was his ability to read her. _What's wrong_? He asked, suddenly feeling the cold from the space between them and the anticipation of what were most likely not good news. After a second too long, Alicia answered slowly: _we need to talk, Will._ She nodded towards the living room, motioning him towards the couch. _Do you want anything, Will? Water, coffee, wine_? When did this turn into a business meeting? Will mused as he sat into one of its ends. _No, thanks_. He looked up, waiting for her to add something, but she just went to the kitchen only to return moments later with a glass of water. She needed something to keep her hands busy and to help fight the sudden dryness in her throat. She sat in the other end of the couch, facing Will and carefully resting the glass in one of her knees, barely holding it with the tips of her fingers. She looked around the room, gathering the courage and giving her plan for this conversation a last minute review. A small smile formed at the edge of her lips as she looked back at Will. _Do you remember the first time you stayed over at my place_? The confusion in Will's eyes deepened; he was certain this wasn't some reunion to reminisce about their Georgetown days, but he wasn't sure what direction this was headed to. However, he decided to play along to find out.

_You mean that time, when we had those mid-terms? _

_Yes._

_Well, hum, sure, I was still living in that dorm room with Ryan and you had just moved in with this girl, what was her name? Alexandra?_

_Alexia._

_Ah, yes. Alexia. And she was out for the weekend and we decided to study together at your place._

_Yes. Remember how you loved the marshmallows with your chocolate?_

Will smiled at the memory. It had been the first of many study nights together, with hot chocolate in winter and lemonade in summer. She'd do the drinks and he'd take care of the food, mostly consisting of ordering pizza or chinese. Their taste for alcohol with dinner would develop later, in the last year of their studies, when nights over at each other's place grew scarce and the distance between them grew wider, with Peter now in the picture.

_It was the first snow of the season. Time flew by and you insisted in me staying, because you said it would be too cold and dark to walk through the campus back to my room._

_So you stayed in the couch and then we had pancakes next morning_. Alicia said with a smile.

It was amazing how, even after twenty years, the details of that night were still edged so clearly in their memories. But then, she went serious again.

_Do you remember what we talked about that night?_

_Hum, I don't know what you mean, Alicia. Law and history and snow and family traditions?_

_Yes, but also, for some reason, we talked about kids, remember? And I asked you if you ever wanted children and you said you didn't._

_Oh, that. Well, yes, I did say that. Why Alicia? What does that have to do with anything_?

She looked up at him, her eyes asking him for patience. She was finally getting to where she wanted.

_Has any of that changed, Will? You still don't want children_?

He eyed her suspiciously.

_I... I don't know Leesh, why_?

Alicia however just kept looking at him, like expecting him to elaborate on his answer, so he did.

_I mean, sure, I've seen some kids every once once in a while and I've thought about it but I've never gotten to that point in any relationship_. He said, raising both hands apologetically. And then, he insisted. _Why_?

Alicia twirled the glass slowly in her hand, and then looked up at Will. _Well, we are in that point of the relationship whether we want it or not, Will. I'm pregnant_.

Absolute silence fell upon them for what seemed like an eternity. Will then stood up and if like thinking it better he sat down again, but this time in the armrest of the couch. She saw how his breathing quickened and how he took his hand to his face, rubbing his chin, like he always did when confronted with some unexpected turn of events.

_Are you sure?_

_Yes. There were some doubts at first but I saw it last Friday in the ultrasound. I've been meaning to tell you all this time, but with the Lewis' case there was just no time_... her voice trailed off as she saw him take in the news. He stood up, arms crossed in front of his chest, muscles at the jaw tense. _Peter_?

_He doesn't know. I haven't told anyone but you, Will. I want to have a plan before this goes out._

_So... we're, you know, doing this_?

She was a little taken back by his question, but she understood where this came from. _Well, I don't know if you want to, but if your question is whether I'll keep it, yes, I will_. Silence fell again between them before she continued. _The doctor said it was an option, not continuing with this... I don't know if she sensed my hesitance or it's just a standard offer for unplanned pregnancies. And then she told me about the risk of miscarriage and malformations and the IUD's failure and you know, if it's here against all odds I thought at least I owed him that chance. When... when I found out about Zach and Grace, I was over the moon. We told everyone and we searched for the best doctor in town, and then for the best clothes and cribs and strollers and schools and... I just realized it's us, as adults, that bring them into this world and it's up to us to give them the best chances at life we can, because he or she is not responsible for our irresponsibility or our bad timing, Will. It isn't right of me to treat him differently to my other children because of that. _And in that moment she stopped the monologue because her voice threatened to break and she didn't want to cry just now. He stared at her and then gave a few steps around.

_I... I need to think about this Alicia. _He opened his mouth, then closed it again and then finally spoke_. I don't even know what to say. Is it ok if I give you a call in a few days, once I've processed this? _

_Sure. You know where to find me. Just...Will? I don't want this getting out, please, Zach and Grace..._

_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone_. He said, as he started his way towards the door, but before disappearing from sight he turned back at her. _Do you need anything Leesh_? _You can tell me, you know that_.

Alicia needed many things, like comfort and reassurance, but she knew Will needed his time to process this out. So she just shook her head and watched Will nod once before disappearing from sight. Being an unusually quiet Friday evening she heard her door opening and closing, seven muffled steps and the thud of a fist hitting the wall. Then she hear the elevator's ding and then silence embraced her once more. It would have been a very lonely weekend hadn't it been for the little fluttering heart she knew accompanied her everywhere now.

—-—

Sun had already set on Wednesday when the sound of the opening door announced Will into her office. Most people had already left for the night, especially in the senior partners' floor, sinking everything else at Lockhart/Gardner in darkness and silence. _Working this late must certainly not be good for the baby_. Alicia's eyes widened with surprise and she turned around panicked to make sure there was no one else who could have listened. _Don't worry, we're the last ones here. I checked_. He chuckled as he closed the door and propped himself in the chair in front of her. Seriousness invaded him as he placed his hand on top of Alicia's, the one that was rested in her desk ready to pass the page of the file she was reading before his interruption. _I mean it_, he said pensatively, _I'll cut you some work from now on_. She opened her mouth to protest but it was his time to hush her with a look. _Look, Leesh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't react enthusiastically to the news or that I had to take time to think about this, but... I had never seriously considered becoming a father. I... I'm still not sure I'm even capable of it and it's scary, but you know what? You are the most amazing woman I've ever known and the best mother I've seen, so there's no one else I'd rather do this with. You'll probably have to teach me a lot of things but I'm here for you two, we're in this together and we will give this little boy or girl the opportunity to be the best human he or she can become. Ok?_

Alicia's eyes were pooled with tears once more. It was turning into an annoying habit to cry over everything lately. _Yes Will, we're in this together._ She said interlacing her fingers with his. _We're in this together. _


	3. It's over

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. It was harder to write than the previous but I hope it turned out well and you enjoy it. You'll see that I'm borrowing some of the situations from the show (the children's trust fund, for example) but it doesn't mean they happen in the same timeline here than they originally do. I also want to thank you for all your reviews, favorite and follows, they are a great motivation to continue! As always, feel free to tell me what you think.**

* * *

David Lee was barking instructions to one of the junior associates when Alicia made her presence known by standing just outside the door. Surely enough, David caught sight of her and finally send the poor man on his way, but not before warning him that he could lose his job if he ever made another mistake like that again. Alicia entered and closed the door behind her smiling at David's antics. She knew this was, to put it somehow, his way to mentor. He motioned her towards one of the chairs, took his place behind the desk and offered her the candy bowl he always kept at hand. Alicia wondered how he had managed to stay away from diabetes as she placed the leather binder she had been clutching on top of the desk and picked up one of the candies; normally she would decline the offer but today there was something deeply inviting about the shiny red pearls dancing in the bowl. She sucked on the artificial strawberry flavor as David examined her, trying to decipher her visit.

_So, to what do I owe this pleasure, Alicia?_

_I'm returning my children's trust fund signed, David. And_... there was a pause as she opened her binder, took out the file and gave it to him, then made eye contact once more... _I'm ready for the next step. I want the divorce_.

David stood silent for a moment, looking intently at Alicia; then he turned sideways to open one of the desk's drawer and take out his little black notebook. _I see_, he said as he searched for his last notes about her. _So, what made up your mind_?

Alicia shrugged. _I just think it's time. _David nodded, not taking his eyes off her_. _

_There are rumors, Alicia, that Peter will be running for Governor. Are they true?_

_I don't know_.

_You know that in economical terms it will be better for you to be the former wife of a governor than a State's Attorney. We could get a much better agreement if you wait._

_It would be almost a year before he takes office and earns as such, David. And it isn't even sure he'll run, so I'm not waiting._

_What changed? _

_What do you mean?_

_It's just... interesting, last time we spoke you were all about waiting and now you're pretty adamant about this. _David motioned his pen with a flourish, pointing at his notebook_. _She just remained silent so he continued.

_Alicia, I really couldn't care less about what you do with your life, but I need to know if there's anything that could... affect our settlement on this. It will be a difficult enough divorce as it is, with all the press over it_. David had pointed one of Alicia's biggest concerns, the press and the spotlight that she would be placing over the head of her family once more. However, she knew she had no other options, scandal would break anyway sooner or later, so better to own it, as Eli would say. After a moment of feigned concentration she looked back at him. _No, I think we're good. There is nothing that could get in your way_. With that, she stood up, gathered her things and walked to the door. Her hand already on the doorknob she turned around to see David once more. _The more you can expedite this, I would be grateful_. And then she left.

—-—

_Thanks for coming, Peter._

Alicia motioned him inside the apartment and led the way to the kitchen while sipping on a cup of tea. He sat down and she remained standing, leaning back on the counter.

_So, Alicia, what do you wanted to talk about_?

Alicia neared the table to slide a manila envelope towards Peter. Her face not letting out any emotion, she moved back and watched him as he picked it up and raised his eyes towards her, suspiciously.

_What is this?_

_Divorce papers, Peter_.

He huffed, like if she was joking, until the seriousness in her expression and a quick glance at the first page of the papers told him otherwise. His whole posture was suddenly tense, as he started to process it all.

_What are you doing, Alicia?_

_What it looks like, Peter, I'm asking you for a divorce._

He stood up, the envelope and papers still in his hand, only to slam them back at the table.

_What? But why? Why now? I know we're separated but... we haven't really had a chance to sort things out. Maybe we can talk this through, try counseling, I don't know... _There was a pause in which they both just looked at each other, assessing the situation_. What do you want from me, Alicia? I've tried to show you that I've changed, I'm running a clean office now, I'm trying to be a good father! I've given you your space but... you can't just throw fifteen years of marriage to the trash like this! _

Alicia could see how the initial shock was giving way to anger and frustration, as Peter voice raised with every phrase until he was just a few decibels away from yelling. She remained impassible as she regained her upright position and left the cup in the sink.

_This marriage was over a long time ago, Peter. There is no sense in trying to keep up the appearances just for the sake of it. I'm only making official what has been happening for a long time._

_Alicia, baby, listen to me. I know you are angry and I know what I did was wrong but I'm different now. I'm willing to do anything for you and the kids, but I need you to talk to me. _Peter's tone had suddenly turned calmed, persuasive, the tone Alicia recognized perfectly as his politician one. He moved around the table, stretching his left arm towards her and she just crossed her arms and gave a step back. _Listen to me, we can work this out, a divorce would just bring unnecessary attention to Zach and Grace, to our family. _In that moment, Alicia snapped.

_Well, you should've thought about it before sleeping around with other women! I tried, Peter, I really tried to forgive you and_... her voice was getting to that higher pitch it took when she was really angry and frustrated... _give you another chance to start over, for the kids, for our family, the one that you destroyed with your bad decisions. And you know what, I can't do it anymore and I don't want to either. This is over, and for the sake of our children and not making this any harder for them, you should accept it! _

Peter suddenly went silent and moved back to increase the space between them, then he pointed at her and spoke, his tone cold and distilling anger. _So, I guess Will Gardner finally got what he wanted, huh_? Alicia felt as if she had just been slapped, but she couldn't let it show.

_He was damn persistent, but I can't believe after all this time you fell for him. _

_Oh Peter, come on! Stop it! Didn't I chose you back then? Didn't I want to form a family with you? Didn't I become your wife? So stop it with the little jealous act. The failure of this marriage is only our responsibility_. After a few seconds she continued, calmer this time. _David Lee is my divorce attorney. Any form of contact goes through him for the moment. Check our offer and let him know if you'll sign or if we are going to mediation. I think it would be better for the kids to keep everything as it has been until we sign the final agreement and make this public. _

And with that Alicia turned around and left Peter in the kitchen, knowing he would show himself out; however, she couldn't hide the sadness in her voice. No matter what, it wasn't simple to close such an important part of her life as her marriage to Peter had been, but she knew had a new future to look ahead to and she had to do this right. However, she sat in the edge of her bed and as soon as she heard the door slamming shut she broke character. Tears of anger, of disappointment, of broken illusions about the future she had planned with her husband and never would happen fell down and she just sobbed with a pain she hadn't felt since that news truck had parked in her driveway. She allowed herself to wallow until the clock reminded her the hour for Zach and Grace's return was approaching. She cleaned her smudged makeup and went to make dinner, as she could not let her kids notice anything yet.

—

_How did it go_? Will mumbled while drawing circles mindlessly in Alicia's hair. She was curled up against him in his couch, just enjoying the feeling of his embrace and how the outer world disappeared for a while to just let them be. _As bad as it could be_, she answered as she turned around to kiss him. Once she managed to break the inertia their kisses always had she continued. _But I don't want to talk about it. Instead... I have something I thought you might like. _The spark of excitement that glowed in her eyes for a moment immediately transported him back to Georgetown, where younger Alicia had loved to share all things new and exciting with him. He still remembered the Sunday morning she showed up at 8 am at his door because it had been the first snow of the season and the Potomac looked "amazing surrounded in all that white" and "just perfect for a run". He never had the courage to tell her how much he hated morning jogs. Anyway, present Alicia had reached for her purse and took out a white, not that big envelope. She handed it to him with a small smile. It was a DVD, and he looked at her in confusion. _Play it_! She said with joyful anticipation. He obeyed and after a struggle with the screen's menu he managed to get a gray, blurry picture. He was about to turn around once more to question her when he suddenly comprehended what he was seeing. His mouth opened in surprise although he didn't really distinguished anything. Alicia's arm suddenly surrounded him and she pointed at a little white pea-like image floating amidst a black circle. _Here... is the baby_. _And... look_! She snatched the tv's remote from him and turned the volume up ..._that's__ the heart_. It was the first time Will heard the fluttering sound and he stood there frozen in awe. Alicia's laugh at his reaction finally got him moving again and, unable to help himself, he spun her around, adoration cristal clear in his look. _It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard_. And in the back of her mind it scared her to see how he really meant it, but she allowed herself to surrender control to the rest of her mind, that was just savoring the moment. _It's your copy, you can keep it and listen it all day long._

* * *

**I know the end is super fluffy but I really wanted some sweet moment for them both. You can tell me if it was too much though. **


	4. News

**Hey there! I'm sorry this update took longer, I'm back at work and it gets harder to write, but here it is. As always, I want to thank you a lot for your support and I look forward to any opinions you have. One important thing for this chapter: Diane already knows about Will and Alicia (hey mom, pick up the phone! scene, one of my favorites). That said, I really wish you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it.**

* * *

David hopped into Diane's office and propped himself into her couch, seemingly none the wiser to the conversation she was having with Will.

_Hum, excuse me David? We're sort of in the middle of something. _

_Oh, sorry, I just thought you might want to know we're divorcing Alicia Florrick_.

Diane's jaw dropped and Will was suddenly very interested in the building across the street.

_We are WHAT?_

_Well, in all honesty, I am divorcing her, not you. But yes, I guess you could put it that way... _he seemed to think for a moment _...we are divorcing Alicia. _He smiled and stood up to head towards the door, when Diane finally seemed to come back to herself.

_David, get back here! We can't do that, you know it_.

He spun around and sat again, this time in the other chair, a smile still plastered in his face.

_Well, you know, we're starting mediation tomorrow, so it's a little late for that conversation._

_David! We can't go against the State's Attorney. I know you don't care but we have cases that could be compromised by that. _

_Diane... _he emphasized her name with the same tone you'd use with a child_. Peter Florrick will hate you anyways wether we do this or not. And most importantly, the press will be all over this. How would it look if the firm she works for can't even divorce her? Going against the State's Attorney is good publicity for my business and I don't need to remind you that what's good for my business is good for you._

Diane rested back in her chair, knowing he had a point, but still trying to put together a coherent argument on why he couldn't do this. He smiled triumphantly and stood up again, winking at her on his way out. _Any further yelling please leave it with my secretary_. And with that, he was gone.

Diane turned her attention back at Will, still sitting silently in front of her. She spoke almost in a whisper, but with an intensity that made him straighten away from her.

_Will, please tell me you are not the cause for this. The last thing we need is a name partner in war with the State's Attorney_.

He looked back at her and bit his lip, thinking on an appropriate answer. Finally, he replied.

_There are many reasons for why people want a divorce, Diane. And I believe the only one that could answer that is Alicia. _

Diane pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. _Really Will? Let's go outside._

And so they took the conversation to where no prying ears could listen them.

_Did you at least thought for a second on the implications this could have for our firm?_

_Actually yes, I did._

_But you didn't care. Am I the only one who actually cares about what happens to this place? We're not even out of one problem and we're already diving head in into the next. Every case we have against his office is going to turn into a nightmare. _

_Diane, as concerned as I might be, I have no say on Alicia's relationship with Peter. For someone who is all about women's rights you should understand too that she has all the right in the world to divorce him. That she happens to work for us is just a bad coincidence._

_She can divorce all right, but my problem is that you were or are sleeping with her! If I found out about it anyone else could have done it too! And that would put us in a vulnerable situation. At least I hope you start searching for anything he might use against us and do something about it before he makes his move._

And, after poking angrily at his chest as a final statement, Diane left to go search for Alicia.

—-

_So, what did she said to you_?

Will and Alicia had escaped for lunch to hold an emergency meeting about Diane's reaction.

_That she understood that I wanted to divorce but that I needed to think it trough and not take any rushed decisions. And that she was worried about the impact this would have on the firm._

_And what did you answer?_

_Well, that I had already given it a lot of thought, that it is the right decision, that I appreciated the firm's support_... at that last phrase her tone took a sarcastic edge... _and that I expected Peter to be mature enough to not mix personal with work issues, especially considering he might run for governor._

_And you do? Expect that?_

Alicia fidgeted silently with the lettuce in her plate for a moment.

_He can be visceral sometimes, but he is smart and I think after reflecting upon it he will take the right decision but... I do fear he'll try to come after you at some point._

_Me? He knows?_

_No, but he's always been... reluctant about our relationship. He brought you up when I told him about the divorce. I mean, I really don't think he knows anything for sure but you were never very up on his sympathy and if he comes upon an opportunity I don't think he'll let it pass._

Will chewed slowly in his pasta before talking again.

_I'll keep an eye on it, but don't worry about it. I don't want you burdening yourself with any more stress than you already are_.

Since they were in public he was content with brushing his fingers against hers, so briefly it could've seen as an accidental touch to anyone on the outside.

_I'll be fine, you just focus on the bab_.. his voice trailed off as he turned around to check no one was paying them attention... _on the things that matter_.

—-—

Alicia inhaled deeply trying to calm her stomach, but the inherent smell from the bathroom just made her expel the rest of her breakfast violently. Finally her body seemed satisfied that nothing was left and she managed to flush the toilet and leave the stall. She approached the sinks where one of the paralegals was washing her hands. She smiled sympathetically at her and said:

_So, you got that stomach bug that has been going around too? It seems half the office is coming down with it. _

_Maybe, I just guess that sushi last night wasn't such a good idea_.

Alicia smiled awkwardly at her, begging on the inside for her to leave so she could avoid any further conversation. Finally she did, and Alicia quickly brushed her teeth, praising herself for always keeping a toothbrush in her office. After applying lipstick and combing her hair she was satisfied enough with her appearance and left towards David's office. With her other pregnancies morning nausea had appeared much earlier but had also disappeared before her first trimester was over. This time, everything seemed different, there was an air of novelty to it all that scared her; at ten weeks it was the first time she experienced it and a particularly troubling situation for her was that the trigger had been the coffee smell, so navigating around a bunch of caffeine addicted lawyers and keeping her secret would prove difficult in the next weeks. She finally arrived and saw Peter, his lawyer, David and a blonde man in his late twenties she assumed was the mediator, already sitting at the table.

_Told you she would be here! Come in, take a seat Alicia_. David seemed to have this strange enthusiasm whenever he was in a mediation process. _I guess you know Duncan here, divorce attorney at Cullen & Mayfield_.

Alicia shook the other lawyer's hand and took her seat. She glanced briefly at Peter who hadn't even looked at her and was reading some papers in front of him. The mediator then spoke:

_Well, as I was saying, my name is Josh Reynolds. I am the mediator and I'm here to help you reach an agreement on your divorce. Let me remind you that anything you say is confidential and will be kept off public record_...

Alicia zoned off and allowed David to get control of the situation. Offerings started going back and forth between him and Duncan much like in a tennis match, Peter and her intervening only marginally and never directly between them.

They had already started the discussion about the custody agreement when Peter finally set his eyes on Alicia. At the feeling of being observed she looked up and realized he was about to explode once more. A natural pause in the conversation happened and it was then he spoke angrily. _I just need to know if you are sleeping with someone else_. All the eyes in the room went from him to Alicia and silence gave way to a cacophony of voices from both lawyers and the mediator trying to regain the order in the meeting. Their gaze still locked, she spoke loudly yet calmed: _Give us a minute alone_. Everyone else just looked at each other not knowing what to do so she spoke again: _leave us alone, please. It'll be just a minute_.

Both lawyers finally agreed to leave and nodded at the mediator, who joined them on their way out. They closed the door and Alicia felt the curious looks piercing through the glass.

_That is not the way to ask that Peter_! She hissed at him. _You could have asked me alon_e.

_You're still not answering_, he pointed coldly.

In that moment Alicia's dam burst. All the stress accumulated from the past weeks, her lousy morning, Peter's antics... it was just too much for her. She snapped.

_If you really need to know, Peter, then yes, I slept with someone else! And you know what's even better?! I'm having a baby. I'm pregnant. There... now you know it_.

Time seemed to slow down almost to a halt as she saw his arms' muscles moving to take the papers in the table and throw them across the room. She turned around and raised her hand to stop the mediator, who was already with a hand on the doorknob ready to go back into the room, after some hesitation he moved back once more.

Peter wasn't taking his eyes off her and she was surprised when she observed him again. She was ready for anger, for the yelling and the recriminations, but instead all she saw was a deep sadness in him.

_You know?_ His voice was nearly a whisper. _I never stopped loving you. Sure, I was curious and then excited for something new, I felt empowered to have the attention from other women but... they never were such a big deal for me. I always thought of it as something of the moment because I had a "until death do us part" with you. I hated myself when I saw what I did to us, to our family, and I still do. I was eager for your forgiveness but I never thought you would run so easily into someone else's arms. I guess... I can't really blame you for it, I earned it all right, but it hurts nonetheless, you know? _His voice was charged with emotion, she was able to distinguish betrayal, sadness, disappointment and anger, but she knew there were even more_. I'm sorry for what I did Alicia, but you... _He seemed to think better about it and changed topic. _I won't stall the divorce, you do whatever you have to do with your life. I'll tell Duncan to take your last offer on custody: one week each, Monday to Sunday and split vacations, one gets winter and one summer. Anyway we won't be getting much of that with Zach anymore. I'll talk to Eli to see how we will manage this with the press and we'll have to talk with the kids... especially you. Goodbye Alicia._

And with that, Peter turned around and left. Alicia remained frozen to her spot as she saw him go out, talk to Duncan and then head towards the elevator. She felt once again sick to her stomach but she furiously urged it to behave. She placed her hands in front of her lower belly, caressing it slightly, hidden from view thanks to the table. What a mess indeed they were in.


	5. This sucks

**Hello everyone! I really, really love getting your reviews on this story. I know Peter's reaction last chapter was somewhat unexpected but that I hope you'll bear with me and you won't be disappointed with the general plot. About this chapter I have to warn you, I was watching some of the episodes and I wanted to convey some of the passion they show there here, and it ended up well under the NSFW label. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and as always I look forward to your opinions.**

* * *

From her spot at the kitchen Alicia heard the door unlock and her kids' voices arguing, as always, about some nonsense. _I'm telling you that IS how it works_! Grace's voice filled the apartment as there was a clink from the keys being left in the bowl. Zach was countering with some argument about physics when they finally came into view.

_Hey mom! What's up?_

Zach kissed her on the cheek on his way to get a glass from the cabinet and Grace hugged her peeking curiously at the pot in the stove.

_Is that...?_

_Yes._ Alicia smiled with satisfaction, knowing her kids would recognize pasta, their favorite, miles away.

_And what's the occasion_? Zach intervened.

_What?_

_Well, you almost always do it on special occasions._

_Oh, nothing. I just wanted to have dinner with you._ She ruffled Zach's hair and he backed off whining a Moooom! in protest. She smiled, appreciating the normalcy that she knew was about to be broken. She sent them to change clothes and help set the table, while she gave the finishing touches to dinner.

An hour later Grace was giving them the details of her upcoming science project, when dinner was officially over. Zach placed his fork on the empty plate and patted his belly with satisfaction.

_I can't believe you ate three of those_! Grace said with a hint of disapproval.

_What_?! He answered defensively, _I was hungry and it's really good. Besides, mom said I could._ And with that he stood up to take his plate to the sink but Alicia held his arm softly to keep him seated.

_Zach, take a seat. I need to talk to you both. Please_.

She felt their confused looks upon her.

_What did we do_? Grace asked worriedly.

Alicia smiled briefly. _Nothing sweetie, you're actually great kids_.

Zach was back at his chair, squinting suspiciously at his mother. If it wasn't about them then... _Did something happen between you and dad_? He said, more as a statement than as question. God, he is such a grown up, Alicia thought to herself.

_Yes... well, kind of. Your father and I have been talking this past few weeks and we've decided that we are getting divorced. We have an agreement ready but we wanted to talk with you before making it official._

As she had expected, Grace took the news much harder than Zack; while his expression conveyed mostly surprise and disappointment Grace turned towards outrage.

_You're divorcing Dad?! What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us anything before?_

_Well Grace, we didn't tell you before because there are some things that have to be decided between us as adults; but we love you and care for you and that's why we want you to know this before taking it to the courthouse. _

_How can you do this? We are a family, we are supposed to be together, when you got married didn't you vow it would be forever? Why can't you try to solve things?! _And with that, she started sobbing.

_Grace, sweetie, sometimes things don't turn out as one expects them to... _Alicia tried to hold her hand but she pulled it back and crossed her arms indignantly_... When I married your dad I really thought it would be forever, but life has taken us through different paths and we are no longer in a position where this marriage can work; now, that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate everything we went through together or that I won't be forever grateful for giving me the two best things in my life... _with that she caressed both of them on the cheeks, only to have Grace move her chair a few inches back, rejecting her touch_... but we've both realized staying together is no longer an option for us._

_Is it because he cheated on you? _Zach finally spoke. Alicia sighed, while she always advocated for the truth in her house that certainly gave way to some awkward conversations.

_It's complicated, Zach. There isn't just one thing to be blamed for this, it's the union of them all that is making us take this decision. Your father and I have been separated for a few months now and in light of some new circumstances I talked to him about making it official._

_Which circumstances?_

Alicia sighed again and braced herself for what was about to come; if she had to rate difficult conversations with her children this was definitely the winner; she even felt the adrenaline rushing in anticipation_. Listen to me, I know that what I'm about to say is not going to be easy but I need you to try and be the most mature you can about it, ok? _She could see the confusion reappear in their looks; she would have liked to hug them, to ask them to forgive her for putting their worlds upside down again, but she knew she was in no position to do so, at least not right now_. During the time your father and I spent separated I started seeing someone. _Grace gasped and her sobs turned into proper crying_. _Alicia looked down at the table but then back at them, they deserved at least as much_. We spent some time together and recently I found out... I found out I'm pregnant._

_WHAT?! _Zach and Grace yelled in chorus_. _Grace stood up and moved backwards to put even more space between her and her mother; and while Zach remained seated, his expression hardened and he crossed his arms too_._

_Is this a joke mom? _Zach said incredulous. _Because if it is, it's not funny_.

_No Zach, this isn't a joke. I'm ten weeks along and while there are many risks associated with this pregnancy it seems that it will be... viable._

_Oh great! So now you're only going to be interested in the new kid. _Grace huffed angrily.

_What? No Grace! You are my children too and you're just as important to me as this baby! I would never prefer one over the other! You have to understand that things are sometimes surprising but that doesn't mean they have to be bad. I know this is huge news and you'll need time to process them but... think about how you feel and maybe we can start working from there. _

_You want to know how I feel, mom? I'm disgusted at you! I don't want another sibling and I hate the fact that both of my parents are cheaters!_

Alicia had never felt such pain at a comment as in that moment. She knew she probably could say something to her about manners but she only managed to watch in shock as Grace turned around and ran away towards her bedroom, still sobbing.

_Grace?...Grace_! But there was no answer or stopping from her and seconds later she heard her door slamming shut. She closed her eyes and momentarily rested her face in her hands before turning back at Zach. He was still sitting in his chair, arms crossed in front of his chest, his look unfathomable.

_I... I don't even know what to say mom. I mean, you gave me all this talk about protection and so on and... you get pregnant?_

Alicia had to amuse herself at her child recriminating her for getting knocked up. _I did use protection Zach, I have an IUD, but it misplaced. _Zach just shook his head in disbelief and stood up. _Are we still going to spend every other weekend with dad?_

_No, we agreed you'll stay one week with each, weekend included_. He just nodded.

_I have homework to do. Goodnight_. And he left too, the only tell-tale sign of his anger being the way he threw his plate on the sink.

Alicia was left alone, a bunch of dirty dishes and despair as only company, with Grace's sobs still ringing in her ears. She really longed for Will's company and reassurance, his unique way to make her feel the world wouldn't fall upon her; but she couldn't do anything more than wish, so she got herself busy with the plates instead.

—-

Alicia fell asleep as soon as she got into bed, all the divorce and pregnancy situation had her exhausted and that's why she didn't hear her kids holding a meeting nearly at midnight in Grace's room.

_Shouldn't you be asleep? I can hear you mumbling from my room. _Grace jumped at the unexpected intrusion in her room.

_Oh my god! You scared me Zach_! She said whispering. _I couldn't sleep_.

_What were you doing?_ Zach asked as his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he took in her seated position in bed, both hands still interlaced in her lap.

She lowered her head somewhat ashamed. _I... I was praying._

Zach entered the bedroom, closed the door as quietly as he could manage and motioned Grace to make some space in bed for him to sit down_._

_You really believe in all that, huh? _

_Well, yes, why don't you? _

He just shrugged dismissively. _I don't know, I just don't think praying solves anything... were you praying because of what happened today?_

Grace nodded_. This whole situation mom told us about... I'm praying for us to find a solution, to try and understand all of this._

_I see. _Zach said. They remained silent for a moment before she spoke again.

I _can't believe you are so calm about it. Mom cheated and is having a baby with someone else! Aren't you angry?_

Zach looked around the room and then back at her. Even in the dim light that entered through the window her eyes looked puffy from all the crying.

_I do Grace. I'm angry and I hate the fact that mom and dad are so invested in their own problems they don't even worry about us anymore, but I also think that there's nothing we can do to change this situation. That new child is not going away and I guess we'll just have to suck it up like we did with dad's affair. _

_But why would they do something they know it's wrong? Doesn't it bother you?_

_I think sometimes people make wrong decisions and they don't think about the consequences of what they do. Like that day my friend Tom went to a party and then drove home and got a DUI; he knew it could happen but he didn't think it'll happen to him. Only that, the older you are the bigger the consequences of your mistakes become. I... I don't know why they did it but I think at least they understand they shouldn't have._

_Mom seemed quite upset today. _Grace finally conceded_._

_Yeah. Who knows, maybe someday we'll understand why they do what they do. _Zach remembered how angry he'd been when his mom moved his father overnight to a new apartment, but then it turned out he'd cheated with someone else, not only the hooker. _Anyway... we should sleep now, we have school tomorrow. _

He hugged Grace and then walked to the door_. Goodnight sis. _

_Goodnight Zach._

While talking to Zach was good for Grace to start figuring out this new situation, she was still lost and angry at both of her parents. That's why the next morning she purposely took her sweet time to get ready to school and skipped breakfast, just to avoid her mother; and while she probably knew what she was doing she gave Grace leeway and didn't comment on it. Zach just exchanged courteous greetings with her before leaving to his room, glass of juice in hand. Alicia sighed in defeat. They would eventually have to talk to her again, right?

—-

Will was finishing buckling his pants when an insisting knock on the door broke his morning routine. He was definitely not expecting anyone and they hadn't called from the building's security, so they were probably just some neighbor kids with too much free time before school. He chose a blue shirt, but the knocking just got more insisting, granting an exasperated yell from him: _Go away! I'll call your parents if you don't_! Suddenly, the knocking changed its rhythm and he recognized as if impatient nails were tapping on the wooden surface. He popped his head into the hall again to yell a: W_ho is it?_! but thinking better of it he went towards the door, buttoning half his shirt on the way. When he looked through the peephole he had to look again just to make sure he'd seen right; he then quickly opened the door to reveal a determined looking Alicia in a wine colored skirt and a matching jacket. _Alicia! What are you doing here? Is everything alright? _She entered without even asking or greeting, he closed the door behind her and had to walk faster to catch up with her as she got into his living room. _My kids are not talking to me, I'm taking the divorce papers to the courthouse today and I can't even get a decent cup of coffee without throwing it all up. _Will stood dumbfounded, not really knowing how to respond to all that.

_Uh... I'm sorry, want me to get you anything? I could make some breakfast... _Alicia interrupted him.

_We have around twenty minutes to leave and still be on time at the office. _

_I... don't understand. _In that moment he gave the final steps to reach her, who was standing near his couch, back turned towards him, her jacket and purse already discarded on the coffee table. She turned around and pulled him towards her, one of her legs wrapping around his, her mouth seeking him desperately. He gasped in surprise, managing to catch his breath when she broke the kiss but not having time to say anything before she continued it, occupying his lips again; so his arms finally surrendered at the assault and he held her by the waist, only to feel how her left hand was suddenly working on his belt buckle. _Oh, hum, Leesh, you said the doctor said we couldn't... _He tried to hold her hand, but with her other hand Alicia took his arm back to its previous position. _She said I couldn't have sex. She didn't say anything about me giving it_. Suddenly he comprehended. _Oh...Oh! _She just hummed happy that he'd finally understood her intentions and in that moment she managed to get the belt out of the way, getting to work on the button and zipper. The hand she had on Will's back moved lower, to grab him from his behind, and the other one finally slid under his boxers' waistband, free from the pants obstacle. His body immediately reacted and she mumbled in satisfaction feeling him getting erect. _Here? We could go to the bedroom_. Was everything he managed to ask. _Why waste the rug_? Alicia answered huskily. Her other hand returned upwards, this time to draw a playful line of caresses all the way down his chest and then his belly, accompanied by kissing, as she slowly got into her knees. _Ok, if you say so. _Will answered, while he was still amused at her actions, he let her take control of the situation and finally embraced it fully; if she wanted this he wasn't going to complain. Alicia teased him by taking her sweet time to lower his boxers and he dug his fingers momentarily on her shoulders, like in silent recrimination for the wait. Finally they were out of the way and Alicia positioned herself, ready for action. She looked up at Will and their gaze met, both of them clouded with lust and desire. _Just go easy, ok? _She didn't want to stimulate her lately hyperactive gag reflex. He just answered _I will, _already too lost in the sight in front of him; he had to admit that seeing Alicia kneeling like that was one of his greatest fantasies and it was enough to deprive him from any coherent thought. And with that, he felt her tongue start its recognition of an already well known territory and he started to get lost in the sensations that were galloping into the pleasure center of his brain. They were going slow, but at a steadily calculated pace that she was marking with her mouth. Almost without thinking he held her hair, pulling it just enough to make her aware of the feeling and she responded by digging her fingers on his buttock, which hardened with muscular contraction in response. They found their rhythm and started dancing in that primitive cadency, Alicia's mouth slowly giving way to him, more and more, sluggishly at first and then faster, until he felt the heat from her mouth all around him, his member pulsating against the walls that she had created, until he knew he had reached his limit. _Leesh_. Was all he could whine in warning and she just hummed, holding him in place, letting him know it was ok, pushing him over the edge with one sucking motion. The room collapsed around him for a moment, his body arching in pleasure, his sight lost into the woman who had just showed him what heaven on earth was. Alicia swallowed, somewhat surprised she hadn't gagged through it all, filled with the satisfaction of seeing the places she could take him and the things she made him feel. She stood up from her position, smiling contentedly. _I'm sorry you'll have to get dressed again_, she chuckled. His smile joined hers as she fixed her clothes and he fidgeted with the belt once again.

_Is everything ok? You sure you are fine? _

_Now I am. See you at work_.

And with a wink Alicia picked up her things from the table and headed towards the door. Definitely her morning had just improved the way she wanted to.


	6. Timing

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this took me longer to update but rest assured I haven't forgotten this story and I'm constantly working on it. Also, it's been a while since I've wanted to write Will and Alicia in their Georgetown era and it wasn't until now that I found a way to do so and be satisfied with the result; this flashbacks are written in italics and while I like how they ended up and I really hope you do too, please let me know. As always, I want to thank you all a lot for your lovely reviews and, addressing one that was asking if we'll see more characters, I obviously have in mind the main ones (Cary, Kalinda) but I loved the suggestion of Mr. Sweeney, Patty Nyholm and Louis Canning; I'll look for a way to get them in too. Without further delay, I leave you to read.**

* * *

It's strange how we've created the concept of timing and how we love to make it responsible for certain events in our lives. While it is true that somethings would've turned out differently had they happened at another moment, in reality most of the things that happen to us are a result of our own decisions and they would've happened sooner or later. So, in many circumstances, all it takes is for us to decide on something so we can see the effects of the so called "timing".

—-

_Hold it!_ Will called as he sprinted to catch the elevator before it closed. A hand popped from the inside and the doors reversed its trajectory, giving him enough time to enter before they started the closing process again. He was received by an entertained Alicia, smiling at his presence and at his antics to get on the elevator. _Almost left you behind_, she said mockingly. _Good thing you didn't._ He answered, placing himself right next to her, shoulders touching, arm hovering around her, half an inch away from getting in touch. Without thinking, she gave a step forward, not wanting to get caught if someone had called the elevator in the lower floors; Will frowned inwardly at her gesture, but let it pass. _Basement_? She asked, taking in the briefcase he usually took to court and guessing he was heading to his car. _Yep, heading to court?_ It was his turn to look at her binder filled with papers and the umbrella peeking form her purse. She nodded and looked once more at her watch. _We're starting at 10_. Will smiled, recognizing the controlling Alicia who preferred to arrive half an hour early just to make sure everything was perfect even when she had gone trough it a thousand times before in her head. _Me too. Want a ride? _Alicia's inner alarms triggered, like they always did when he wanted to do something too public or too tale-telling for their relationship. _Will_. Her tone took an apologizing edge, so he was quick to recoil; it was just one of the many times when he felt he had inadvertently crossed the line (or better said the great wall) that still separated their personal lives from their public ones. Even with the divorce already in process and the pregnancy, they were still running around, hiding from public view, and especially hiding from anyone at Lockhart/Gardner. Will wasn't even sure it would change at some point. _Alicia, as much as I enjoy your company, it was just a ride, I swear I wasn't intending on anything else_... In that moment the elevator stopped and opened to give them company for the final five floors down. She moved aside to make room for the two people who had just joined them, but still looked guiltily over at Will knowing he hadn't offered it intending to create conflict. It was just that, hiding feelings for so long, this avoidance behaviors were too engraved in their interactions to just shake them off, and he still was her boss and she still was afraid of what this would bring upon them. Anyway, looking back at those puppy eyes he mastered so well without intention, now fixated in the lit button marking their destination, her heart melted and she reconsidered. As soon as they reached the basement and the intruders left with the ding of the opening doors, she spoke softly: _Hey, it's ok. I'll ride with you_.

_You don't have to._ He couldn't get rid completely from the bitterness that had invaded him moments ago.

_I don't have to, but I want to_. And with that she took his hand and headed towards his car, trying not to think on who could be watching them. By the time Will unlocked his car, the warmth of her hand had reached his entire being, but he knew they still would need to figure this out at some point.

—-

Who's that?

Who?

That! The one with the mojito.

Oh, I don't know. I've seen her around but... _the blonde guy shrugged and then yelled again trying to be heard even with the music blaring from the speakers_... she's hot. _He nodded at the other guy approvingly_. Go get her! _He patted his back and left to pursue a girl he'd spotted at the bar himself. _

_The young man started the way towards the girl, trying to avoid getting sucked up by the mass of sweaty, dancing bodies that stood in the way. Finally, he reached her. She was sitting on a stool, short black dress revealing her white long legs, wavy hair spiking wildly in clear defiance to the hair tie she had tried to restrain it with. Her cheeks were rosy with the heat and alcohol, making a lovely contrast with the dark eyeliner surrounding her hazel eyes. _

Hey! Another one_? He yelled, pointing at her nearly empty drink. _

_She turned around to look at him, her eyes taking in his slightly drunk appearance. She smiled and then nodded. Ok! She mouthed. He made signs at the bartender, who nodded in response and got to work. _

What's your name_?! Stupid music, there was no way to talk like this._

_.._.cia!

What?

Alicia! _She yelled, this time getting closer to his ear. It was the first time his nose would get that scent that with time he would get so familiar with._

Oh, I'm Will! _He yelled back, closing in at her._

_She offered her hand and shook his: _Nice to meet you! _She said in mock seriousness. The playful spark in her eyes was the only cue to him that she was enjoying their interaction; apparently she just liked to disconcert him with her attitude._

Are you from law? _While it was a welcome party for Georgetown law freshmen, there were plenty of people from other years and other schools. _

Yeah, you?!

_He nodded in response and pushed the mojito that the bartender had just put in front of them towards her. _

_She gulped down the rest of her previous drink and took the new one. Suddenly, her attention focused on something behind Will. He turned around to see a tall, muscular dude, probably third year or so, walking decisively towards them. He arrived and smiled at Alicia. _

Found you! Let's dance_. And with that he held her by the waist and pulled her towards the center of the room, where the people dancing was gathered. She turned around to look at Will again; he looked like a decent guy and she would've probably stayed with him had it not been for the cute captain of the basketball team that had gotten her attention first and with whom she'd been flirting up until then. She complied with the invite, but yelled at Will before leaving: _See you around! _Having no idea of how prophetic those words would become. _

_He sighed in defeat, gaining a sympathetic look from the bartender. He wasn't one to waste things so he took her abandoned mojito and left to see who else he could meet. He'd arrived too late this time._

—_—_

Rain was pouring enthusiastically that morning, creating rivulets of water in the windshield, only to get rhythmically wiped away to make space for another one.

_Will?_

_Huh?_

_You ok?_ Alicia examined him, eyebrow raised at his distraction.

_Yes, my mind just wandered off_. He smiled dismissively.

They had reached the parking garage and he lined the car at the entrance, suddenly deprived from the falling drops' dance. They found a spot and he started to search for his umbrella when she poked him with hers. _Let's go, we'll use mine. _And so they started their way to the courthouse glued together to avoid the water pouring around them, umbrella delimitating their bubble from the outer world.

And in that precise moment Peter Florrick was about to enter the courthouse too, and the bubble broke. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Will was holding the door open so Alicia could get in when he spotted Peter about 10 yards away. He slowed down taking in the disappearing image of Alicia inside the building and Will still holding the door, realization bathing him in that second. Will quickly turned at Alicia, who was still expecting him to enter.

_Go ahead, I forgot something on the car. _

_What?_

_Go ahead. See you in a while._ And he hurriedly closed the door, not wanting her to get caught in what he knew was about to happen. She looked in confusion at Will's shape getting back into the rain, but she finally turned around and left for court.

Both Will and Peter stood up as tall as they could, primitive reflex to try and impress the enemy. Will walked to meet him halfway, not wanting a scene at the entrance of the courthouse.

_I knew it!... It was you, it HAD to be you._ Peter hissed at him, instillating hate in every word.

_Peter, we are in a public place. I strongly suggest you think what you're about to do._ Will raised his free hand, like inviting him to stop and negotiate. While the rain had devoided the little plaza in front of the building from most people, there was still the occasional lawyer passing by and they were still somewhat visible from the inside of the glass doors.

_To the hell with it! She is MY WIFE!_ He had raised his hand to point at himself, emphasizing his last sentence, but as soon as he was done speaking Will saw him form a fist and charge against him. He managed to step backwards and raise his arm defensively, but he couldn't completely avoid the punch, taking the collateral on the cheekbone. He had let go of the umbrella and so had Peter, adrenaline meeting the cold water, umbrellas forgotten aside.

_You were only using her!_ Will left aside all previous politeness, allowing himself to fall into the provocation. He tried to punch him too but Peter was able to hold his wrist on time, avoiding it; then it was Will's turn to slap Peter's arm away as he was trying to get a hold of his lapel to pull him forwards. _She was only a political asset to you, you never really cared about her!_

They were now intertwined in the awkward embrace that results when two people are trying to hit and restrain the other at the same time. _I did love her! You had no right to meddle into my family!_ While there wasn't much difference in height, Peter was heavier than Will and managed to push him away; however, the impulse he'd taken to do so threw him off balance for a moment and Will took advantage of that to hit him on the jaw with all his might. _She's not your wife anymore and she'll... finally get treated the way she deserves, _Will growled at him while panting slightly from the effort. Peter had bit his tongue after Will's punch and there was now blood in the edge of his mouth, giving him an even mightier appearance when he charged against him again, this time managing to throw him to the floor. _You never got over Georgetown, huh?_

In that moment there was an interruption to their altercation. _What the heck is happening?!_ It was Cary. He was balancing his umbrella and a considerable pile of files, which he was supposed to give to Peter, when he distinguished his boss and former boss's figures having a fistfight in front of the courthouse building. He rushed there as Peter threw Will to the floor and, fortunately, his yell managed to break the inertia of the conflict. Both men turned around to see him walk and stand in front of Peter, arms as open to his sides as much as the files and the umbrella he was holding would allow, and give a few short steps to force him to motion backwards. Will stood up on his own and tried to fix his now very wet and dirty suit. His nostrils were still flapping in anger when he reached for Alicia's umbrella, still lying in the edge of the improvised arena. Peter circumvented Cary to pick up his own umbrella, getting close enough for only Will to hear, and spoke again: _You think you are this knight in shiny armor but you have no idea what it takes to have a family. She will eventually realize the kind of person you really are_. Will was shaking the umbrella trying to get the water off the underside when he answered, filled with hatred: _we'll see_. Peter adjusted his sleeve but made contact with Will due to the proximity, who responded by angrily shaking his arm away. They both had once again stood up in complete height when Cary spoke once more: _Hey! Hey guys. Enough. Mr. Florrick, we should really get going._ After another stare contest, this time a few seconds long, Peter turned around and finally followed Cary inside the building. Will heard him ask something about one of the files as they left. He looked at his watch and sighed, his second chair would have to step up while he went and changed clothes. How had Alicia ended up with such a prick?

—-

So, what now? _Will asked while he contemplated the water running calmly through the Potomac. Alicia and him were sitting in a bench at the edge of river, enjoying the sunny morning, letting the wind play with their hairs, hearing the chatter of other Georgetown students in the distance. Alicia smiled, letting her head rest against Will's shoulder. Her long, wavy hair was being blown into his face, but he only closed his eyes and rested his hand against her head, slowly caressing her scalp, keeping most of her hair restrained, welcoming the occasional strand that would hit his face playfully._

I've been talking to Crozier, Abrams & Abbott, I think I have a good chance there.

So, you're moving to Chicago?

Maybe. Remember that lawyer I told you about? Peter?

The one you met on your interview? _Will hid the annoyance in his voice very well._

Yeah. We went to the Bulls' game and he told me I have good chances of making junior partner. _In that moment Alicia straightened to look at Will. He turned at her and was received by her happy, proud smile. She wanted to share her achievement with him, but he could just gulp, swallowing the pain of her announced departure. He had had this feelings for her for more than he'd ever admit, but he had never brought himself to tell her. The fear of losing her, even as a friend, was bigger than the possibility of them becoming "a thing", so during the time they'd spent together he had to see how she flirted occasionally with some guys and now how she slipped away from him, deciding to move away. He would never tell her, but he'd looked for a position in Chicago too, in a last minute attempt to keep her close; however, in such a competed environment and without the advantage of being top of his class, he'd been turned down by a few firms already. _

You deserve it. I'm sure you're going to be a great partner someday. I'm proud of you. _He smiled at her, the only cue of his disappointment being a fleeting shadow that crossed his eyes, a shadow that went totally unnoticed by her. _

Thank you Will! _And she hugged him, breaking his heart even further, knowing this would be one of the last hugs he'd get from her. Even if she said Chicago wasn't a sure thing yet he knew it probably would be and she'd end up taking the offer. While they still had a couple of assignments pending they were practically graduates now; in fact, that morning they had met to go make the final payment on their graduation packages and then had gone for a walk by the river. The end of law school was so close it could be felt in the air and with that, the end of the whatever it was between them._

And you? _She pulled her hair away from her eyes in a gesture that had always captivated him. _

Well, I don't know. I might try some other firms in Washington or I might take a sabbatical.

Really? _She asked, surprised. He had never mentioned it before._

Yeah. Aubrey told me about this friend of hers who is going backpacking through Europe. He offered me to join him. I might go for it, I need a rest from law school. _He chuckled. While he knew this had very little to do with law, Alicia seemed convinced._

Will you send me a postcard?

Of course. _He hugged her by the shoulders and looked at the river once more; the calmed flow of the water only accentuating his melancholy. _

_As Will had predicted, Alicia moved shortly after to Chicago. Without a good job offer and hoping to get over her with some Italian girl, Will left with Aubrey's friend a few weeks after Alicia's departure. While she sent him some letters and he sent her the promised postcard, their communication became progressively scarce until it was reduced to an occasional birthday card, barely scribbled with their signatures. Fifteen years had to pass until he saw her again, this time at his firm's waiting room, her image showing in the TV's screen thanks to her husband's scandal._

Alicia? Hello! _After the mandatory greetings, he realized the reason for her visit. _You're here for the job offer?

Yes. _Alicia answered shyly, the suspicious looks of the other candidates on her back._

Well, good thing you helped me with all those exams at Georgetown. _He joked, low enough so only she could hear, patting her arm softly. One of the assistants suddenly called for him from the other side of the hall. _Well, gotta go, but see you around. _He hugged her one last time, the smell of her hair suddenly stuck on his nose again. Their decision to hire couldn't have been more opportune, huh?_

—-

Alicia entered the court as silently as her 5 inches tall high heels would allow, she knew that once her belly started growing she would have to ditch them, so she was taking as much advantage of them as she could. She sat on one of the closest benches to the door, not intending to distract Will from his work; since they had arrived together to the courthouse, she needed the ride back, so she had to wait for him to be finished. Fortunately, they seemed to be wrapping up the things with the witness in the stand. Four questions later, Will's opposing counsel pronounced the magical "no further questions, your Honor". He quickly dismissed them, apparently as eager to get to his lunch break as they were and Alicia spotted Will picking up his things and heading towards the exit. He saw her and smiled as she joined him on his way out, but suddenly she realized the reddening spot on his cheekbone. _What happened to you?! _She asked in the most casual tone she could keep, since there was plenty of people around and didn't want to draw their attention.

_Oh, this?_ Will asked slightly touching the swollen area and wincing at the unexpected pain. _Nothing, I miscalculated the distance with a door. _

_You mis..._ Alicia looked at him raising an eyebrow in disbelief. _There's no way that was a door, Will. _

_It's nothing Alicia, really._ They walked side by side, but at a cautious distance, until they reached the courthouse's door; the rain was gone, leaving only the residual drip from trees and building corners. As they headed for the garage Alicia insisted: _Will, at least you need to put some ice on that. _

_I will, when I get back._

_Did Peter have something to do with this? _She might not know exactly what had happened but she wasn't stupid_._

_What? No, hum, look, it was just an old client who still holds some grudge about us losing his case, I bumped into him this morning and he decided to lash out, but everything's okay. _She silently gave up, knowing he wouldn't say anything he didn't want to. They got into the car and were back on the street, the apparently now omnipresent Gangnam Style playing on the car's radio, when Will spoke again:

_Leesh?_

_Yeah?_

_How... is this going to work?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, this..._ with that he vaguely pointed at her... _us, the baby._

_What's going on, Will?_ She was starting to freak out a little with his attitude.

He realized he might have sounded too ominous, so he smiled and placed his hand on her knee.

_Sorry, nothing. It's just... Remember you said you needed a plan before the news came out? We never really discussed this, how is this going to work. I just want us to be honest and communicate with each other, so this can really function._ Alicia could see the plead in his eyes. While she wasn't really sure where all this was coming from, she suspected it had something to do with the altercation earlier that had left him with a hit in the face. Will, on the other hand, was very sure about why they needed to do this: he wouldn't let his insecurities get in the way again, especially not now that there was a baby, their baby. It was time to start working on this situation, before the news were out and chaos ensued.

_Will... I don't know how this is going to work. After getting the news I knew I needed the divorce and to tell my children, but I haven't really figured out the rest. I have to find a way to fit this baby with Zach and Grace and... there's always been this thing between us, but now we need to turn it into a functional parental relationship, regardless of our feelings for each other or the kind relationship we choose to have. _She became quiet, looking at the cars surrounding them, waiting for the light to turn green. _But we will figure it out, together. _Her hand took Will's, her fingers searching for the space between his, heat building up once again in their touch. He looked at her briefly, until the rest of the neighboring cars started moving, and he was content with the commitment in her eyes.

.._.and I think we should start planning on how we are going to break the news to everyone. Doctor Daniels said after the twelfth week we should be on safer grounds. I think we should tell only he most indispensable people at that time and then wait until I'm showing for the rest...what's so funny? _She asked in confusion at his wide smile_._

_Oh, nothing. I just think you'll look adorable once you're showing._ She huffed but couldn't resist leaning over for a quick kiss.

_You won't think that when you have to help me put my shoes on._

_We'll see. _

And with that, their reality was finally starting to set in and a plan was slowly taking form, but more importantly, they were finally working together to get their good timing. It wasn't all so bad.


	7. Alive

**I want to thank everyone who has been following the story and I want to assure you that I'm not going to drop it, is just that it has been more difficult for me to update lately (and this chapters keep getting longer!), but I have quite a clear idea of where I want to take this and I intend to get there eventually. I really appreciate all of you who have taken your time to read and leave reviews. I hope you enjoy this and that you're not discouraged because of the delay. I'm not abandoning it, promise!**

* * *

Will and Alicia were suddenly brought back to consciousness by the annoying melody coming from Will's cellphone. It took him a good five seconds to realize it was his 6:30 alarm and that Alicia had stirred by his side. Not wanting to fully wake her up he scrambled with the things in his nightstand until his fingers got a grip from the vibrating trinket and managed to press the snooze button. Silence once more reigned in the room, broken every once and then by a passing car in the distance. He sunk again in his bed, reluctant to leave the warmness and the comfort her sole presence brought to him. He felt her arm surrounding him and her, snuggling against him, earned a kiss on the top of her head. They were dozing off again when the poor imitation of a forest's sounds made Will roll in annoyance towards his end of the bed to shut it off again. _Stay_, Alicia mumbled sleepily. Will smiled fondly at her and moved back to whisper in her ear: _I can't, unfortunately we have to get to work, _all the while moving her hair from her eyes, one lock at a time. She buried her face in the pillow, allowing herself to be rebellious for once. He chuckled, _I'll go take a bath, you sleep a little longer. _He couldn't believe how domestic this all was. They had been working together on a class action against a car parts manufacturer and knowing they would finish quite late and being her week without the kids, she'd brought her things to stay over at his apartment.

Alicia was awakened for the third time in less than half an hour, but his time there was no alarm ringing. She shifted uncomfortably, slowly realizing the reason for her awareness, but before she could fully react to it, the dull pain in her lower abdomen was gone. She grudgingly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the dim light in the room. She could hear the muffled sound of the shower as she pushed herself into a seated position. Being only half awake she wasn't even sure that she had actually felt pain, so she decided to wait and see if it happened again. The clock on the nightstand marked 6:58, so she just rested her head back on the headboard, waiting for Will to get out of the bathroom. She was checking her cellphone for any important messages that might have arrived overnight when she heard the water stop running and not long afterwards Will appeared in her sight again, lower half covered with a towel, the smell of his soap flooding the room. He approached her for a good morning kiss and she smiled at him, finally getting out of bed.

_What do you want for breakfast?_

_Hold on._ She said, while hurriedly heading towards the bathroom, her bladder asking for relief. He almost expected to hear her throwing up, like most mornings now, but instead he heard the toilet flush and the door open again while he was sitting on the edge of the bed putting socks on.

_So?_ He asked again, looking up at her. But what he saw made him forget completely about breakfast. _What's wrong?_

He stood up and immediately went to her, his face suddenly very serious. _Alicia? _

She was standing very still just outside the bathroom, her face suddenly pale in the morning sun, her expression one of fear.

_I'm bleeding._ Her voice was almost a whisper. _I'm bleeding, Will._

His eyes opened wide, checking her out, like expecting to see the blood, but she looked like her regular self, if only wearing Will's oversized T-shirt. She was looking at him, panick setting in, tears in the edge of her eyes. He pulled her towards him, hands in her shoulders, feeling suddenly paralyzed in shock, just like she was. "This can't be happening" was the sole thought in his mind. Her nails dug on his arm, pain making him finally react. He let go of her and sprung into action. _I'm taking you to the hospital, come on._ Alicia nodded and suddenly realized that her tight pencil skirt and stilettos were probably not the best for a hospital trip. Fortunately Will seemed to have thought about that too and without saying a thing he handed her the smallest pants, T-shirt and slippers he owned, that still looked giant on her though. Deciding practicality trumped looks, she took her clean underwear and went to the bathroom to change, but left the door semi-open, not really wanting to be alone. In the meanwhile he quickly buttoned his shirt and gathered their things from across the room: the car keys, wallet, Alicia's bag where she'd brought her things (which he wasn't sure if it was a big purse or a small suitcase) and where he threw all of her things he could find, and both their cellphones. When she exited the bathroom he was ready to go. _Come on, I've got your things._

He impatiently pushed the elevator's button, hating that it took it so long to arrive to his floor. Alicia's grip on his hand was firm and refused to let go as they finally got into the elevator, a mother and her two small children for company. The woman looked with a hint of strangeness at them, a formally dressed Will carrying a woman's elegant bag and the rather disheveled Alicia at an hour most people were heading to work or school, but fortunately she didn't comment. They finally got to the basement and climbed in his car, Will turning off the radio, not being in the mood for it. They were silent most of the ride, Alicia looking every once and then at him, his face inscrutable.

_I'm sure it's probably nothing._

His eyes remained fixated in the road ahead.

_Yeah, let's just have you checked._

However, they both knew this was probably something. They finally arrived at the hospital twenty something minutes later, time that felt like an eternity to both of them, even with Will driving well above the speed limit in the roads he knew it was less likely to get a ticket. He was about to pull into the ER bay when Alicia spoke again: _no, let's enter through the basement. There are sometimes photographers around. _He turned to look at her while he headed towards the parking lot entrance.

_How do you know?_

_There was a time I learned every possible spot for a reporter, _she answered dryly. There were quite a few slots available due to the hour, so it didn't took them long to be approaching the front desk.

After typing her name in the computer she was instructed by the receptionist to wait outside the triage area, while Will was given a bunch of forms to fill out. They were barely sitting down in the metal chairs when Alicia was called in by a nurse. He went behind her but was stopped by said nurse, saying that only patients were allowed in and that he should help her by filling the paperwork. He ground his teeth in frustration but sat again in the chair, looking anxiously at the door she'd disappeared through. He was soon sucked into the task of writing her personal info, insurance data and past medical history; only to realize he knew very little about them. He was frustratedly thinking the questions in the last page when she reappeared by his side.

_We have to wait over there_. She said, pointing at some couches further through the hall. He followed her towards them, pen and papers still in his hand. _Am I supposed to know your last menstrual period?_ Alicia stopped and furrowed her brow at him. He squirmed uncomfortably and waved the papers at her, apologetically. She smiled for the first time in a while, entertained by his discomfort. _It's ok, gimme that, I'll fill them_. And so she was finishing them when she got called a second time, this time from one of the wooden doors, simply marked with a 5. Will and her jumped from their seat but he then looked awkwardly at the nurse and then at Alicia, not knowing if he should go inside. This time, however, he was invited in as well. They were received by a young doctor in scrubs, who was typing energetically something in the computer. He alternated between looking at them and at the screen, speaking and typing all the while. He introduced himself and quickly started questioning Alicia about the reason for her visit, nodding and humming every once and then. Then there was a moment of silence while he clicked impatiently and finally he half turned in the chair to face them directly.

_There is always... concern_, he was choosing his words carefully, _when there is bleeding during a pregnancy, but I'll need to check you out before knowing for certain what's wrong. I need you to put this gown and then go into the exam room. _He pointed at one door. _There is the bathroom and there_, he pointed this time at an entrance from which it was only visible a metal stool and a metal cabinet, _the exam room. I'll see you there. On the meanwhile, Mr... _he looked questioningly at Will, who he was quick to answer the Gardner, uncomfortable with the fact that she still went by Ms. Florrick and people could soon start to speculate_... Mr. Gardner, you can go leave those papers at the front desk. We will be back in a moment and then we can discuss everything, okay? _Will and Alicia nodded and stood up to follow their respective instructions, one last hand squeeze before parting.

Will had returned and was seated once more in the chair, uncomfortably looking around the room, when the doctor reappeared and resumed with the typing, acknowledging Will with a courteous smile. Alicia emerged from the bathroom soon after, back in Will's clothes.

_Well, after checking you out it seems you're having a threatened abortion, Mrs. Florrick_. Will turned around to look at her and, had he known her less, he would have missed the flicker of panic in her eyes, as she stared intently at the doctor, not moving a muscle. He could feel his stomach drop and impotence mixed with guilt filled him. He had gotten her into this and now there was nothing he could do to make it better. Why had he allowed himself to get so carried away in his feelings that he hadn't cared about the potential consequences of an affair? He swallowed and tried to breathe deeply in an attempt to stay calm, knowing she would need him fully functional now more than ever before.

_Your regular doctor has already been notified and she will come down in a minute to see you. We need to perform an ultrasound to check on the baby and you'll have to stay for a while here._

Alicia was still mute so Will stepped in, receiving all the instructions on the admission process and accompanying her around the hospital, her impassiveness being the only refuge she knew.

As one of the nurses was giving him Alicia's belongings they heard his phone ringing in his pocket. She looked at him, expectantly. He fished the phone out and silenced it, allowing the nurse to finish the inventory and signing it in exchange for the plastic bag. The nurse then spoke: _I need you to come with me, Ms. Florrick. We'll take you to your bed and make you some questions, okay?_

She nodded, but turned at Will, who was supposed to wait outside once more.

_Just a second_, she said to the nurse, who backed slightly to give them some room.

_You should get back to work, I'm sorry, I've got it from here._

Will huffed. _No way. I'm staying. But... Diane will ask_. And he looked questioningly at her, not needing further explanation as to whom the call had been from.

_I guess we'll have to talk to her once I get out._ She answered his unspoken question.

He nodded and once outside, took his phone out again, a bunch of icons lighting above the 8:30 sign. He plopped himself in one of the chairs outside the ER and dialed Diane's number.

_Will, where are you? You were supposed to go through the Tenneco's strategy today, the associates are waiting for you!_

_Diane, I'm sorry, there was... a situation. I might not make it in today, but..._

_What? You're not coming? Will, what's going on?_

_Diane, listen. I won't make it to the office today and neither will Alicia, but..._

_What?! Are you with Alicia? _If there had ever been a moment in which she had wanted to kill him, it was probably this. No matter what the details were, both of them not showing for work was the definition of trouble to come. _Will, what the hell is happening? _He was suddenly very happy they were nowhere near each other.

_Diane, hey, listen to me. Listen to me first! _He raised his voice slightly to keep her from interrupting once more. _There was a situation and neither of us can make it in today, it's something really important and I... we will explain it to you, in person, soon enough, but please, I need you to help me out here first. I need you to delegate our work today. We can have lunch or something tomorrow and then we'll talk. Trust me, please, I wouldn't ask if this wasn't of the utmost importance. _He was basically pleading.

There was a long silence on the other side of the line, before she finally answered.

_Fine. But we need to talk, this is getting out of control._

And with that, she hung up.

Diane hesitated for a second but then picked the phone up again. _Get Kalinda for me, please._

When Will was allowed to see Alicia again, she was laying in a bed, ultrasound machine ready by her side. A blonde doctor who introduced herself to him as Dr. Daniels, Alicia's regular GYN/OB, was sitting in front of said machine and Will was sent to seat by Alicia's head, where they could both see the screen. She winced in discomfort when they begun, but her eyes were glued to the machine, waiting anxiously for the beating heart to appear. There was so much tension emanating from both of them that the air felt thick and suffocating. And then, about half a minute after the gray picture appeared in sight, there was once more that precious sound and rhythmical waves in the screen. They both exhaled loudly the air they had inadvertently been holding and Alicia couldn't help but to thank silently for the baby to be alive. The doctor turned around and smiled at them, her heart warming at their obvious relief. She kept changing the picture and measuring things, but for the couple in front of her the most important thing was already settled. The baby was alive.

—-—

Sometimes Eli Gold wished he'd turn into an economist instead of a crisis/campaign manager. His clients did all sort of crazy things, devoided of any common sense and against his better advice, making his job twice as hard and making him want to pull his hair in frustration.

_Why?! Why are you doing this? You can't... I mean, you can, but... this is not how... you should've come to me before! _

Peter was sitting imperturbable behind his desk, just waiting for Eli's recriminations to stop.

_You done?_ He said in a low growl. _Listen to me Eli_... he hated having to discuss this matter with him even if it had been his idea to call him for help... _Alicia asked me for the divorce. We are not going to stay together and I would appreciate if you stopped blaming me for everything that goes wrong in this marriage. Alicia isn't as saint as you all seem to believe. _He emphasized the last sentence, starting to lose his temper at Eli's antics after what was probably a good half and hour of hearing him complain, first on the phone and now in person. He already had enough to deal with like to add him to the list; he was supposed to be here to make things easier, not more difficult.

_Peter, when I brought you back in office I didn't give a damn about the State's Attorney position, this was just the entrance to something bigger, the governorship, and you know it! But you can't, listen to me, you can't do it if you divorce Alicia. You need her. I really believe in you as a politician and I think you can do great things for this state, otherwise I wouldn't be here, but you have to let me help you! I know you have your issues with her, but you have to find a way to make this work out... if not for love at least for political convenience. _There, he had said it out loud. _We can arrange something..._

_We can't arrange anything! _Peter's voice raised until he caught sight of a passing figure outside and remember he was still in his office. _Listen to me, I don't want to have anything to do with her or her with me. We're done for good this time. I didn't even know if I wanted to run for governor and I guess it has been decided for me now. Alicia and I talked about this and we will split your fee so you deal with the press but that's it. I don't want to listen to more recriminations on my personal life or on my political decisions. I have an office to run and I would appreciate you letting me do the work you got me elected for. _

Eli huffed in frustration, and started walking around Peter's office like a caged and angry lion. When he had met Peter he had been dubious about taking him in, but he'd managed to show him his great political skills during this time and that's why he was still betting on him for the governorship. He knew Peter wanted the spot and had what it took to get there but, just like it had been from the start, his personal life was his biggest obstacle. Alicia had proven a lifesaver for his political career but now the tides were turning. If what Peter had said was true and she was the one asking for the divorce, she could end his career. Without her endorsement he would just be seen like the politician who had abused office to go sleep with hookers. However, if he could manage to keep Alicia on board with Peter's governorship, this disaster could be managed with the press; nonetheless, he did need the full picture in order to have a strategy that wouldn't end up backfiring on him. He knew though, that the last place were he would get that picture was with either one of them, so it was time to get someone else's help. He quickly left Peter, assuring him he would deal with it and went back to Lockhart/Gardner, a plot already forming in his head. He navigated around the office until he spotted his objective.

_Kalinda!_

—- —

What was with everyone trying to figure out Alicia Florrick's life this morning?

_No Eli, I'm not doing it._

_Kalinda, come on. I need it, they need it. _

They were walking around the senior partner's floor, Eli trying to get Kalinda's full attention and her, trying to lose him in the glass labyrinth.

_No, I told you from the start that I wouldn't work for Peter and I'm still not going to._

_This isn't for Peter, it's for Alicia too. They've asked me... _Eli lowered his voice to avoid any curious bypassers._.. to handle their divorce with the press but I can't do it if I don't know what I'm dealing with._

_And what does that have to do with me?_

_I need to know the reasons for the divorce. _

_Then go ask them._

_They are not talking. _Eli rolled his eyes for added dramatics. _Look, I just need to know if there's anything the press could use against them, especially if they try to ambush the children._

Kalinda stopped and turned around, having reached the conference room door. _What do you mean by ambush the children?_

_It's always easier to get them to spill the beans. Some "reporters"... _he air quoted the word_... will hire someone to ask them things while conveniently filming it. It's not that unusual in campaigns, but they could try it here if they think there's a story worth the effort. That's why I need your help. Peter and Alicia are easy to keep in line, but kids..._

Kalinda looked at Eli, considering his explanation.

_I'll think about it, but I wouldn't count on my help if I were you. _And with that, she left to tell the assembled bunch of lawyers her latest discovery for the car parts' suit.

Eli knew he couldn't do much more than hope that his explanation had convinced Kalinda, and that he needed more information before doing anything else about the Florricks' divorce, so he went back to his office and dialed Alicia's number. He repeated the task several times, getting her voice mail over and over again. When he was about to give up, there was a crackle of static before a male's voice answered.

_Eli, it's Will. Alicia is busy right now, she can't answer you, but I'll tell her to phone you when she is done._

Eli was thrown off by the unexpected respondent, but quickly found his words and indignation to speak. _I need to talk to her, it's really important! Have her call me, soon._

_She'll call you when she can, Eli. Goodbye_. And with that, Will hung up and turned off her phone. It stayed like that for a good while, until he went in again to see her and she forced him to turn it back on, incapable to stay completely away from work. He just shook his head in disapproval and handed her the phone, knowing the minute Eli called again she would be the one turning it off. Not long afterwards he was laughing at his supposition coming true; it was knowing those little details about her that made him enjoy their relationship the most, and what made it different from all the other relationships he'd had. He really hoped they could preserve this no matter what happened with the pregnancy.

—-

Will patted the pillow, trying to make it more comfortable for her. Alicia rolled her eyes mockingly at his excessive attentions and plopped herself in the bed, happy to be back in her house. The day had just been one of the most exhausting in her life. After having every inch of her insides looked at and measured with the ultrasound she had finally been confirmed the threatened abortion and left on observation for twelve hours; all the while Eli trying to get a hold of her, and what felt like half Lockhart/Gardner looking for them both. It was almost midnight when Will had finally pulled over outside her building and accompanied her inside, suddenly transformed into her guardian and personal assistant. The mood was lighter now that they knew the baby was fine, but she could still feel Will's vigilant stare upon her and she herself was still apprehensive about what could've happened. They hadn't really discussed the day's events, except for the part where they would tell Diane about the pregnancy over lunch tomorrow. They'd reached the conclusion it was better to just be direct with the news and assure her it would have no implications with the firm as much as they could help it, and Will had been adamant about Alicia taking the rest of the week off, so hey would have to tell her that too. She hated taking days off but he was having none of it and she finally relented, especially since she'd been told to rest. So now here they were, sitting side by side, Will offering her her pajamas to change into. She did so and he then pulled the blankets up to her chin, tucking her in, caressing her cheek and placing his face just inches away from hers, noses almost touching, feeling the warm air from their breaths on each other's skin.

_You had me worried today._

_I was worried too. I thought... _she looked away for a moment_... I thought we might lose it. _

_I... I like the idea of our child, you know? I... I know we didn't plan it but I really hope this works out_. Will was almost whispering, like trying not to spook her with his confession, like he had so many times before. She advanced the final distance to lock their lips together and then pulled back just enough to talk, her arms surrounding him, letting herself melt into the safety his embrace provided.

_Thank you Will. No matter what happens, thank you for being here. _

—_-—-_

_What was so urgent that granted a meeting at 2 am?_

Will had left after making sure Alicia was settled and asleep, with the promise to see her the next day.

He now looked at Kalinda, furrowing his brow, while he took the glass with the amber liquid to his lips and sipped. She had never been one to beat around the bush, so she cut straight to the point.

_Alicia is pregnant, Will._

She was sitting in one of the stools, one leg crossed, black leather boot barely visible in the bar's dim light. She examined him, watching closely every move, gesture and reaction Will had. She followed his look towards the bartender and the careful manner in which he placed his glass back on the table.

.._. but you already knew_. She said, more like a statement, her suspicions just confirmed by his behavior.

_I... might have been aware from that._ And in that moment he looked at Kalinda and grinned. She might have guessed he was the father, but having it confirmed by his gesture made her inhale sharply in half-surprise.

_Yours?_

_Yeah._

And she could see he was happy, for real.

_I can't believe it. You finally get your chance with her and you didn't lose a moment, huh?_ She chuckled, keeping her reserves about the whole situation to herself.

Will laughed and raised his glass to drink again. _Oh, shut up._ He said playfully. Kalinda raised her glass too and clinked it with his, cheering silently for her friend and his happiness; even, why not, cheering for Alicia too. However, the celebration couldn't be very long lasting since there were some pressing matters to address.

_Diane and Eli wanted me to investigate Alicia. I don't think it'll take them long to figure out what's up._

_We'll talk tomorrow with Diane. _And so Will gave her a brief summary of the events of the day and their determination to finally talk to the other name partner, as Alicia's pregnancy couldn't stay hidden forever, especially with the latest events.

_You know she'll go to David Lee, right? To discuss your recklessness?_

_Yes, she'll want his input on this, that's why Alicia will tell him tomorrow too. He'll be bound by attorney-client privilege that way._ He smiled, satisfied with their plan.

_Clever. And what about Eli?_

_How much does he know?_

_Not much, only that they are getting divorced. He wants details so he can manage the press, but I think Peter's campaign is still his priority. _Will frowned at the mere mention of him.

_We'll have to delay him, I don't want him pestering Alicia right now. We should give him something to do, for the firm, in the meanwhile, at least until we figure things out with Diane. Then we can tell him and let him do his magic with the press._

_I don't think the press knows about Alicia's divorce or the pregnancy yet, but it didn't take me long to figure it out and anyone looking for it will find it too._

_Can you help me with that?_

Kalinda smiled. _I'll see what I can do. _She paused and held Will's arm. _You'll do great, you know?_

_I hope you're right. I've never been so afraid in my life about screwing something up. _

_You love her. And I guess now you love the kid too. You love them too much to screw it up too badly. _She chuckled. _You'll be fine. _

_And so they clinked their glasses once more, relieved to find a friend and ally in each other in times of need._


	8. Plans

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter, I already have an idea of where I want to take the next one and I'm pretty excited about it. As always I want to thank you for your reviews and I want to answer the question in one of them about this fic being over after the delivery: yes, I'm planning to ending it soon after but I might consider a sequel, because I feel it would get too long otherwise.**

**As to all of your suggestions and requests I'm doing my best to include them, they might not happen right away but I do try to put them in. Thank you and happy reading!**

* * *

Are you sure we should tell him? I mean, he doesn't even suspect anything yet, wouldn't it be like warning him something's up?

_Will shook his head in the darkness. David Lee was one of the best family lawyers he knew, but his office etiquette had ample room for improvement. Ever since his arrival at Stern, Lockhart & Gardner he'd looked for ways to climb up all the way to name partner, even if it meant stabbing everyone else in the process. Will knew that if he found out about him and Alicia or the pregnancy, David wouldn't hesitate to use it as an argument to get him thrown away from management. It was better to serve him with a convenient (for them) version of the truth before he started snooping around on his own. _

No, this way he won't need to look for an explanation to your absence this week and your strange behavior lately.

Hey! What strange behavior? _Alicia exclaimed in mock offense while regaining the seated position to be able to look at Will. He laughed and pulled her gently once more towards his chest. _

You've been bolting out of meetings, spending half a morning in the bathroom and nibbling on nothing but crackers. That qualifies as strange behavior.

That's because I have morning nausea! I can't do anything about it! _Alicia answered, still in an offended tone, looking upwards once more._ And it's your fault after all. You should be covering up for me.

_Will laughed again._ I'll start bringing my crackers too.

_Alicia slapped playfully his chest._ Very funny, Will. _She remained silent for a moment, and then she spoke again._ So, that's how it's like to be name partner? Watching over your shoulder all the time?

_Will took his time to answer._ There are truces every now and then, but whenever you get to any position with a resemblance of power there'll be people wanting to get your spot. You'll see one day, when you become a name partner. _Alicia smiled, imagining for a moment how Lockhart, Gardner & Cavanaugh would look like. She sunk in Will's embrace, her biggest ambition for the moment being to sleep the stressing day off. Management partnerships could wait._

And so the next morning the elevator's doors opened with a ding and Alicia stepped out, suddenly very self-conscious, regretting her choice of casual pants and not-so-high heeled ankle boots. She was still thinking that she should've brought her usual work attire if only to avoid calling the attention when the assistant from the front desk looked up at her, nodding in acknowledgment as she returned her attention to the screen in front of her, searching for an answer to the question she'd been asked over the phone. While this assistant might have not taken much interest to her, she could feel the curious look of a few paralegals gathered nearby. They quickly dispersed after she turned to them, but she knew it was matter of time before the whole office was speculating on her late arrival. She sighed and walked towards David Lee's office, announcing her presence to his secretary.

After waiting for a little while in the entrance couches she was finally called in. David welcomed her with the usual pleasantries and a bowl of M&M's, which Alicia was quick to decline.

_So?_

_I need some advice, David._

He just looked questioningly at her, so she cleared her throat before continuing.

_Everything we discuss is confidential, right?_ David frowned, slightly puzzled by her attitude. While she was trying very hard to disguise her nervousness, she wasn't succeeding.

_You know it is. Attorney-client privilege, Alicia._

_Yeah, right. S_he laughed uncomfortably. _So_... _the divorce hearing is scheduled at the beginning of next month._

_Yes, so?_

_Well... let's suppose I, ahem, I found out I'm pregnant. _She basically ended the sentence in a whisper. David raised his eyebrows in surprise, his smile fading slowly.

_I'm sorry, what? _He even leaned towards her, like if the distance between them might've made him mishear her.

_Yeah, hum... pregnant?_

_How much of a supposition is that?_

_Well... _Alicia stuttered nervously, hating the moment she'd let Will convince her this was the right thing to do. _There was this guy, we... Peter had worked with him and... _

_Okay, wait! _David raised his hand and looked at her, still shocked at such a confession. _So it isn't Peter's?_

_No. _

_And you're having it?_

Alicia mused for a second if it was such a crazy idea as David's tone seemed to suggest, before deciding that there were many worse things one could do.

_Probably._

_Well, that's a problem. You know legally Peter is the presumed father._

_Yeah. I... I don't think he'll try to fight for custody or anything but I just want to have all my bases covered. _

_Well, you'll have to present the non-existence of parent-child relationship petition after the kid is born, preferably before it turns one. Does this man wants to recognize it?_

_I, hum, haven't really discussed it with him. It was all so unexpected..._

_Well, if he does, you should have him sign the birth papers, that way it'll be easier to make the adjudication afterwards. _

_I see._

_And I strongly suggest you keep this quiet until the divorce is settled. Duncan will jump for a better deal if he finds out._

_Oh, you mean Peter's lawyer? Don't worry, I won't make it public until it's absolutely necessary. _

David nodded and the conversation drifted towards the upcoming hearing, Alicia being the most relieved to change topics.

—- —-

Will was pretending to look at some files, having taken a random one from those scattered over his desk, when he finally spotted the client leaving Diane's office and he saw out of the corner of his eye how she stood up and gathered her things for the promised lunch Alicia and him had arranged with her. He was wishing he could just skip this lunch altogether when he saw her leave the office, so he quickly resumed his faked lecture, trying to be as nonchalant about the whole situation as possible. He looked up when he sensed Diane standing just outside his door.

_Shall we?_

_Yeah, sure_.

Will stood up and buttoned his suit's jacket, picking up his wallet and smiling towards Diane.

_Alicia?_ She asked.

_She should be joining us any minute now. _

They were walking through the main hallway when said associate popped up from the one that led to David's office.

_Diane!_

_Alicia._

They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek and then she turned to Will.

_Hey._

_Hello_.

They smiled at each other and hugged as professionally as they could muster, making Diane roll her eyes inwardly. These two were like high school sweethearts: their feelings obvious to everyone but them, and getting into a bunch of problems because of it. Another associate approached Diane to comment a case quickly, which gave Will time to ask Alicia about her meeting with David.

_We're good, I think he bought it._

He nodded in relief as the other name partner finally reached them and the elevator. They headed out to the warm mid morning and walked a few blocks to their destination: a little cafeteria half hidden in the lobby of an accounting and insurances corporate building, where the food was good enough and there weren't many lawyers who could interrupt them.

Alicia looked through the menu but ended up asking for a glass of juice, not being particularly hungry, earning a curious look from Diane. The waitress left with their orders and Will made some idle talk about the firm with Diane, until there was a moment of silence during which the three of them just looked at each other across the table.

_So..._ Diane broke the silence. _You wanted to talk to me?_

_Yes. _Will and Alicia answered in unison, both looking down at the little flower pot in the center of their table. Diane smiled momentarily, feeling like the principal about to scowl a couple of kids who had been caught kissing in the school yard.

_Well, you know, Alicia and I have known each other for a long time._ Will started and Alicia nodded in agreement and looked at Diane. _Ever since Georgetown,_ she offered.

_And now that she's separating from Peter, well, we started, hum, seeing each other._

Diane squinted in suspicion. She was well aware that only half that statement was true and Will knew she already knew about it, so why the act?

_Okay_. There was a questioning tone to her answer and Will and Alicia exchanged a look before looking once more at her.

In that moment the waitress came back carrying the beverages and in awkward silence they received and sipped from them, stalling the uncomfortable conversation, furtive glances between them. That gave enough time for the waitress to return once more from the kitchen, Will's sandwich and Diane's egg whites omelette in the tray. Alicia regretted not ordering, as she didn't have anything to busy herself with and suddenly felt the responsability to continue the conversation; Diane must've thought as much, because she looked expectantly at her, while chewing her lunch away. However, Alicia remained silent, her mind frantically thinking the best way to bring the topic up, so Diane spoke again.

_So, you're seeing each other?_ While she was speaking calmly, it was obvious to everyone it was the disguised calm she'd use with a particularly problematic client.

_Yes. Look, Diane, we won't let this be a problem for the firm. We understand if you don't want us taking cases together and if you want us to sign some form of consensual relationship agreement, we'll do so without problem. Also we understand if Will can't act as my supervisor on cases anymore. We just want to be honest and make this work for us and the firm._

Alicia had zoned back into lawyer mode, presenting her arguments for her case and looking for the best settlement.

_Well, _Diane said while toying a little with her food_, I can't say I'm thrilled at this. You both know this could have potential consequences within... _she looked at Will_... and to the firm... _it was time for her to look at Alicia. _But I do appreciate your honesty and I'm sure we'll find a way to make this work for everyone. _She pointed vaguely at Alicia, acknowledging her words from moments earlier. However, in that moment Will cleared his throat, causing her to look expectantly at him, feeling interrupted. He sipped quickly from his glass and turned for a second towards Alicia, before making eye contact once more with Diane.

_You might've wondered why Alicia didn't show up at the office yesterday or why she's not working today._

_Well, you called in sick, didn't you?_

_Yeah._ Alicia smiled uncomfortably.

_I asked her to take the rest of the week off._ Will continued. _To rest. As the doctor ordered._ He emphasized the last part as a reminder for Alicia, who was doing everything but rest. While the meeting with David had been his idea he'd insisted in doing it later on, but she had refused, afraid that the news would break before they had time to control it. Finally they'd compromised in doing the meetings with David and Diane today and then her resting for the remainder of the week.

_That's because she had a threatened miscarriage._

Diane suddenly seemed paralyzed in her seat, her eyes still directed towards Will.

_Excuse me? _

They both kept quiet so she insisted.

_Excuse me? You had a what?_

_A threatened miscarriage. _Alicia finally spoke, using the same tone she'd use to discuss the weather. Unknowingly to Diane her fingers loosened its grip on the fork, which clattered with her plate until in one swift motion she managed to grab it again and place it on the edge, her eyes slowly shifting from one to the other.

_Are you completely sure?_

_Yes. I'm 11 weeks along._

Diane inhaled trying to find the words that seemed suddenly lost in the depths of her throat.

_I, hum, are you okay?_

Alicia smiled politely. _Yes, thank you. It was quite a scare but the baby is fine. _

_Good! Well, as you know we have maternity packages at the firm, so you can come anytime with me to discuss them. _Diane finally found the partner inside her to answer. _But, ahem, I will have to take this to the other partners, Alicia. _

_I understand, _she said calmly_, but I would really appreciate if you could give me some time before you do so. Once I'm in the second trimester this will all be more certain and I will be able to tell my family, _she gave a certain inflection to the sentence trying to remark the point that her family didn't know yet (at least not all of them). _I'll try not to let this affect my job in any way and if you ever feel it's happening I'd appreciate it if you let me know. Also, well, I would like the divorce to be through before this news come out._

_I see. Well, I hope everything goes smoothly and I'll let you know before any discussion takes place. However, we would appreciate it too if you let us know when the press gets a hold of this. You know we have an image to take care of and this situation can be tricky to deal with._

_Yes, don't worry, I'll let you know anything. In fact Peter and I are hiring Eli to manage our divorce with the press, if there's an issue with any client I'll be more than happy to help._

_Thank you Alicia. _

Diane relaxed her posture and looked around for the waitress to order the check. Once everything was paid for the three headed back to Lockhart/Gardner building. Once in the lobby Alicia bid her farewells and headed towards the parking lot for her car, and Will and Diane continued towards the elevator. However, before they could get in Diane pulled Will's arm.

_A minute, Will?_ She headed towards the little yard which seemed the new go-to discussion space.

_Sure._ Of course they couldn't have gotten off so easily, he thought to himself.

They finally reached a secluded spot and Diane turned towards him, her eyebrows tense and lips turned into a thin line.

_You got her pregnant?!_

_Look Diane_... he shook his head and raised his hand, trying to deescalate the situation.

_How old are you? Sixteen?! Was it so difficult to use a friggin condom?_

Will was taken aback by Diane's intensity, however he did understand that the firm was her baby, the one that she had nursed and cared for for nearly twenty years and anything that threatened its stability became a personal issue.

_Look, I admit we might have not fully thought this trough before. But hey, listen to me, no one else knows the baby is mine, heck, no one else knows about the pregnancy! There is no reason for us to make that public. As far as everyone else is concerned Alicia and I started dating after the decision of her divorce had been taken and they'll only know about the baby once Alicia is showing, once she is no longer in the public eye as Peter's wife. We wanted to tell you because you're name partner, you obviously will have to take the supervisory role with her now and, especially, because I wanted you to know Diane. When Stern made us name partners he chose us for a reason, we've had our share of differences over the years, but you know that in the end we always find a way to make things work. You're one of the closest people to me, a friend even, and this is something important for me. I just want you to try and understand, okay? If after that you want to tell the other partners go ahead, just don't take this out on Alicia, please._

Diane had gone silent. She had known Will for a long time now and she had sensed from the beginning that there was something different about his relationship with Alicia. While she might not fully agree on the way he'd handled things it was true that Will was a friend to her and she could see this was very important for him and all the ways this relationship had changed him. So after sighing once more and shaking her head she looked at Will, making sure she had his full attention.

_This little plan of yours better work out, Will. I'll talk to our HR consultant about the consensual relationship agreement for you two and from now on you can't be Alicia's direct supervisor. If the press starts to prod around they will be your full responsibility and any apologies to the clients will be for you to make too. Am I being clear?_

_Crystal clear._ Will couldn't help grinning, knowing this was her way to accept things.

Diane just shook her head once more. _And congratulations._ With that, she turned around and disappeared into the building, leaving Will behind to celebrate this little victory. One step at a time they were finally heading into the right direction.

—

Alicia turned the key in the lock, and frowned when it didn't give the usual three turns and instead clicked open after the first one. Her kids had no reason to be home this early and she was sure she'd locked properly before leaving this morning. She cautiously opened the door and entered, surveying the hallway looking for the intruder.

_Zach, Grace?_

_Oh, hey sis! What are you doing here so early?_

_Owen?!_

What on earth was her brother doing here?


	9. Fears

**Hey there! First of all, as always, I want to thank to all of you who have been following my little project and thanks for taking your time to read and review. As for the questions you've made me:**

**I'd love to hear your baby name suggestions. While our favorite couple hasn't thought of it yet, I'm already thinking about it.**

**As for when will they be able to be, you know, together, let me assure you the sex prohibition won't last the whole pregnancy ;)**

**Lastly, the Owen response was very expected, so I really hope you like it and I'd love to hear your opinion in the reviews.**

* * *

She cautiously opened the door and entered, surveying the hallway looking for the intruder.

_Zach, Grace?_

_Oh, hey sis! What are you doing here so early?_

_Owen?!_

What on earth was her brother doing here?

_Aren't you supposed to arrive like, in the afternoon?_

_Aren't you supposed to be giving a lecture?_ She rebutted, wariness giving way to the usual amusement at her baby brother's actions. She found herself smiling and hugging him, before finally leaving her keys and purse. He grinned back.

_No, they sent me to a course on "Teaching strategies in the technological era"_, Owen answered, air quoting the title and rolling his eyes at the same time.

_Well, I don't see you attending your course_, Alicia pointed out, laughing and following him to the living room where the TV was on.

_I already signed my entrance_, he shrugged and plopped himself on the couch. _It was boring, and since it's taking place at that nice hotel 10 minutes away from here I thought I'd drop by and say hello. _

_How thoughtful of you, _Alicia answered sarcastically_._

_Hey, it's true! It's been a while since we saw each other. That you happen to have cable and a comfortable couch is mere coincidence. _They smiled at his comment, enjoying that brother-sister interaction they hadn't had for a few months.

_So,_ Owen insisted, _what are you doing here so early?_

_How did you even enter?_ Owen looked suspiciously at her sister and her not-subtle-at-all avoidance of the topic.

_Found my key from when I crashed here a while ago. _

_You never find it when you come visit but you do when you're invading. How convenient._ Alicia rolled her eyes at him shaking her head.

_You know me._ Owen said dismissively. _What are you doing here this early anyway?_ His tone was more insisting this time.

_There is a bug going around the office. They sent all non essential personnel home._ That had actually happened a couple of weeks back; in an attempt to stop the transmission, anyone who didn't have meetings or depositions scheduled had been sent home to do the paperwork from there for two days, so it was the first excuse Alicia could think of.

Owen frowned. _They can do that? Then how come I'm always working when there's a bunch of sick students in my class?_

Alicia laughed. _I don't know, maybe you should suggest it. _

_I definitely will._ He said indignantly. _I'm hungry_, he added all of a sudden. He stood up again and headed to the kitchen. At first Alicia didn't thought much of it, in fact she was busy texting Will:

SOS. Owen's here

The message got sent and that's when she actually paid attention to what Owen was doing. Realization bathing her, she sprang out of the couch and hurried to the kitchen, praying to the God she didn't believe in that Owen hadn't noticed the plastic bottle she'd left in one of the counters that morning. As she entered she saw with despair that he was standing almost next to it and any attempts from her to retrieve it would likely draw his attention to the little item. Trying to think of a better plan she walked slowly towards the side of the kitchen where Owen was searching the pantry for something to eat.

_Haven't you got anything tasty around here? _His voice sounded muffled since his head was almost entirely inside the cabinet.

_I think the kids have chips somewhere in there. Let me see._ She approached thinking that she might actually get a chance to grab the bottle and hide it before he saw it, but in that moment Owen moved a box trying to get a better peek at the contents in the back and it fell on top of the counter, knocking the prenatal vitamins down and making the plastic cylinder roll dangerously towards the edge. Alicia stretched her hand hoping to stop the fall and move them out of his view but it was too late. Cereal box forgotten, Owen had grabbed the bottle at the last moment and was about to put it back on the counter when he saw the big, pink letters spelling "prenatal" and the pregnant woman's silhouette. Alicia tried to snatch them from him but he flexed his arm, holding it to his chest, and gave a step back, green eyes wide open staring at his sister in shock.

_OH. MY. GOD!_

Alicia closed her eyes and turned around to try and escape from detective Owen, with absolutely no success.

_OH. MY. GOD!_

Owen on her tail, Alicia plopped into the couch and pretended to be extremely interested in the show playing on TV, but he was quick to turn it off and stand in front of her.

_OH MY GOD. Are this yours?!_

_Who else's would they be?_ Alicia answered sarcastically, accepting her defeat much to her dismay.

He seemed to think it for a moment. _Fair point, although technically Grace..._

_Owen! She's fifteen! _Alicia exclaimed in horror.

_What? It's been known to happen, _he said, only to go back to the shocked tone he was using before. _So, you're pregnant? Again?!_

_You make it sound like I've had a dozen children._

_So you ARE pregnant._

_Congratulations, you got me. _She said while rolling her eyes. She loved Owen but he could be insufferable when it came to her private life.

_I can't believe this, sis. You seriously let Peter knock you up AGAIN?_

_What? No! _Her answer was automatic but as soon as the words were out she knew she'd just brought further questioning upon herself.

_You didn't?_ He looked at her in confusion because he didn't know about the affair with Will or the divorce yet and her answer made no sense to him. He seemed to think about it until his mouth opened once more in surprise. _It isn't his?!_ He sat down next to her, still staring at her in shock. Alicia facepalmed, wishing she could just vanish and avoid this whole thing.

_You're not going to let this go, are you?_ She asked, resignation in her voice.

_Absolutely not._ He said using his "most obvious thing in the world" tone.

_Owen, listen to me, and I'm being serious. If you tell anything to mom I will ban you from this house forever, you understand?_

Owen backed a little and frowned at her. _But she will eventually find out._

_Yes, but not now and not because of you, okay?_

_I can't promise anything. You know how mom is._

_Then I'm not telling you anything. _The truth was she really wanted to tell the news to someone that wouldn't receive them like she had just caused the end of the world; and while she knew her mother would eventually get the news out from Owen, she still had to try and menace him not to spill it.

He pouted, but finally agreed: _Fine. I won't tell mom. Now tell me every little detail about it!_

_What else is there to tell? You already figured out the part where I'm having another child._

_Jeez, always the communicative one. Hold on, this deserves a glass of wine. _He stood up and walked to the kitchen, Alicia following, arms still crossed.

_Do you realize how unconsidered it is of you to drink wine in front of a pregnant woman?_

He laughed_. Hey, you brought this upon yourself sis, but I'll drink one in your honor. _

She just rolled her eyes and sat in one of the stools. Owen soon sat next to her, wine and the chips he'd finally found in front of him.

_So, when am I becoming an uncle again? _She could see he was warming her up for the uncomfortable questions later.

_Probably around February next year... if everything goes right._

_What do you mean if everything goes right?_

And so Alicia gave him a summary of the threatened miscarriage, conveniently leaving Will out of it.

_So, that's why you're here at midday. Now it makes sense._

She just shrugged and gave him half a smile. There was silence for a moment while Owen took a sip from his glass and then he turned around to look at her directly in the eyes.

_Hey, you gotta tell me now sis. It really isn't Peter's?_

Alicia sighed. _No, it isn't his. _

_Then? _

_What does it even matter?_

_The Alicia I know would've never had a love child. So I'm trying to figure out who you are and what did you do with my sister. _

She huffed and stole a chip from the bag.

_Things change, Owen. _And after a moment of silence while she chewed she continued. _I'm divorcing Peter._

_What? For real?!_

_Yes, for real._

_Why?_

_I thought you didn't like him._

_I don't, I think he's a jerk, but why are you finally listening to my good advice, after all this years?_

She smiled at the "my good advice" part_. Was it because of the pregnancy?_

_It was the trigger, _she admitted_, but the marriage was over a long time ago. He hasn't lived here for months. I found out it wasn't only the hooker._

_That bastard._

_Owen!_

_What?_

_He still is Zach and Grace's dad._

_So what? That doesn't make him any less of a bastard. _She stole another chip, looking longingly at the glass of wine. _The really important thing here sis is, is it Will Gardner's?_

_Why would you...?_

_Oh, c'mmon! You were in love with him, he is the only one who could've made you break your marriage vows. Sultry-eyed Mr. Georgetown. _He raised his eyebrows suggestively, getting a laugh out of her, before she went serious again. Her answer was so low he barely heard it: _Yes, he is the father._ Owen's eyes opened wide once more and she just fidgeted absentmindedly with the bag of chips, not looking up, her expression the best poker face she could muster but one where he could still guess her distress.

_And... I take it you're not happy about it?_ Still no looking up.

_Owen._.. her voice was hesitant... _I'm a soon-to-be divorced woman in her forties who's pregnant with a love child from her boss and who's barely a third year associate at a law firm. I have no idea how this is supposed to work out. _

Owen was a bit surprised about his sister's openness, while he knew she tended to be a pessimist, she rarely expressed it when it came to personal matters, so she had probably been carrying this thoughts for a while now.

_Well, life has thrown a few curveballs at you before sis, and look at you, you've actually done pretty well._

She smiled, but he could see she wasn't convinced.

_What did he say about it?_

_Will? It took him a few days to grow to the idea but he's been great ever since. He was the one who took me to the hospital and insisted on the days off._

_And Peter? How did he take the news?_

She huffed in annoyance. _Just how you'd expect. He started yelling all over the place when I told him about the divorce and I'm pretty sure he got into a fistfight with Will a few days ago._

_Really? And who was the worthiest of them all? _She laughed.

_I just hope he gets over this soon._

_And Zach and Grace?_

She shook her head before explaining how she'd suddenly turned into the worst mother in the world. The conversation kept going for a while, as Owen tried to get as many details of the whole situation as he could. Finally, there was a moment of comfortable silence while they both tried to fish the last chips from the bag. Alicia then took the empty bag to the trash can and rested her back on the counter, looking at Owen with a faint smile, waiting for him to be done with the wine. He took the final sip and then looked up, smiling back at her. He stood up and walked towards her, standing right in front and holding her by the shoulders.

_Sis. I don't know the full extent of what's going on between you and Will, but as far as I can tell, that man waited a third of his life to be with you. You just have to try and not push him away because of your fears of what hasn't happened yet._ He let go of her shoulders and was going back to the living room when she answered.

_It's just that it's one thing to imagine something and a very different one living it. We believe the grass is always greener on the other side and we tend to romanticize that we can't have. What if he doesn't like being a father? What if things don't work between us?_ Owen turned around once more.

_Then your illusion would be broken, and so will his. But you really want him to be the one that got away? Life gives us few second chances sis, and look at you, back with him after fifteen years. My advice is don't do anything you might regret later._

Alicia stood where she was, deep in thought, while Owen gathered his stuff. He returned and hugged her goodbye.

_I should be getting back to my conference, but I'll be coming more often to see that new niece or nephew of mine. Bye sis!_

And he left, his words still echoing in Alicia's ears.

After the door locked she went back to the living room to retrieve her forgotten cellphone. She could see there were five messages from Will, so she opened them as she finally went to her room and lied in the bed:

What's he doing there? Want me to call you?

I can say we need you at work

About five minutes later he'd send the other ones.

Should I go rescue you?

I take that you're being questioned haha

Call me when you're done

Alicia smiled, while Will had only seen Owen once, at the graduation, he still remembered all her stories of how overwhelmed she could feel around her family. And even when today she'd actually ended up enjoying the chat with her brother, she appreciated his gesture, so she dialed his number.

_Hey there._

—_—_

Later that night Will and Alicia we're both wrapped in the silk sheets of her bed, TV on just for the sake of background distraction. He nuzzled against her neck, warm breath making her skin tingle; _so, why did you want to see me?_

She turned sideways, her nose touching his. _I missed you. Baby and I missed you. _

Will felt his insides warming at her comment. Making the baby a subject and not only the result of an action gave him a sensation of reality he hadn't felt before. He kissed her nose, slowly, sweetly, while his hand rested just above her pubic bone.

_I'd say I missed you too, but I can't because you're already a part of me. You're always in my mind._

Alicia knew he hadn't said it trying to be polite, but because he actually felt that way. And she realized she didn't want him to be the one that got away... twice.

—-—

Her two days off flew by, as did the weekend. She had spent most of her off time catching up with paperwork and making minor chores around the house. Saturday morning Will arrived to have breakfast with her and they spent most of the day together, wether lying in comfortable silence as they read or worked on their laptops; or talking about this and that while they ate in her kitchen island or while he helped her around the apartment. Alicia spent a couple of hours each day napping as she was starting to feel the physical toll of the pregnancy and Will was more than happy to watch an almost muted baseball game, her head resting in his lap, her relaxed features the perfect company for his game. It was unusual for them to be like that, just together, as their time around each other was usually employed in sex and work, but with the kids at Peter's, the sex prohibition and her backlogged work finally done (Will usually had the option to delegate it, but she didn't), they had the best weekend in a very long time. While Alicia still didn't bring up their future plans, Owen's words had had their impact and she was feeling more certain and open about the situation. Will noted her being more affectionate, but he put in on the hormones while savoring the hugs and kisses, feeling in an improved version of their time at Georgetown.

Monday morning came and with that the day she had to return to the office, but there was something more important they had to do first and for which they'd already asked the morning off. Will had stayed the night, but when he woke up the other side of the bed was already empty. He heard the shower running, so he wandered to the kitchen looking for something to eat; he was munching on a slice of reheated pizza when Alicia appeared, tucked into her bathrobe, hair wrapped in a towel.

_Pizza? There are a thousand things you could've had for breakfast! _

_Yeah, but this is tastier,_ he answered, mouth still full. She smiled and kissed him in the cheek, while heading to the fridge and taking out a bottle of ginger ale. Will looked at her a bit concerned, knowing what it meant.

_Nausea?_

_Lots,_ she admitted. _Now, hurry or we'll be late._ He laughed, because he knew even if he took half an hour for breakfast they would still be early, but he nodded and chewed faster, soon following her to the bedroom.

Not an hour later they were both in her car, Will driving, soft music playing in the background.

_What's wrong?_ He had sensed since that morning that something was off with Alicia. She looked at him, surprised.

_What? Nothing, why?_

He looked at her with his "I know you're lying" expression, but he knew better than to pick up a fight with her for it, so he shrugged and turned his attention back to the road. She bit her lower lip, struggling with herself to admit the truth, hating a little he knew her so well. A few minutes went by and Will was already forgetting he'd even asked when she spoke.

_What if something is wrong? What if because of my age...?_ Her voice trailed off, not feeling like saying the rest of that sentence out loud.

Will glanced sideways at her and his hand moved to her knee, squeezing it slightly.

_Then we'll listen to the doctor and think of the best alternative. And, hey, we're the same age, remember?_

She smiled and interlaced her hand with his. His use of the plural pronoun was actually very reassuring for her, making her feel she wouldn't be alone for this.

_Okay... thank you, Will._ He smiled and nodded in acknowledgment.

After arriving at their destination they took seat in the waiting room, Will answering some things in his cellphone and Alicia flicking through magazines as old as Zach was. After what felt like an eternity the door opened and a young doctor with his unpolluted white coat appeared.

_Alicia Florrick?_ He was reading from a clipboard in his hand. A few curious heads shoot upwards, eyes fixating in her as she and Will stood up and entered the dimly illuminated room. While not many people remembered her first name, the surname was well known and so was her face. She tried not to think about the possibility of any of this curious people being a reporter, holding Will's hand as soon as they were out of view.

_Mrs. Florrick, I'm doctor Johnson, I'm a radiologist and will be performing your ultrasound today. As you know, the twelfth week ultrasound it is a special one because we will be checking out your baby for any abnormality; this ultrasound along with the blood tests your doctor ordered will help us make sure everything is going smoothly. The good part is you will be able to look at your baby in detail, as well as your partner. So please, lie down in the table, raise your blouse, and you, mister, please take a seat over there._

They took their respective positions and finally, the ultrasound started. Will and Alicia's hands found the way to each other as the doctor explained what they were seeing. It was the first ultrasound they did together and Will had never been more happy in his life, even when some of her apprehensions earlier had rubbed on him. While he had seen several times the one Alicia had gifted him, it was way different to see it live. The doctor started checking the heart rate and when its sound filled the room, Will felt a sudden lump in his throat. He could see a little bubble rapidly jumping in synchronization with the sound: the heart. The baby, their child, was real, alive, moving inside Alicia. The doctor went head to toe, checking all the organs and measuring things, their favorite being the heart, because they could listen to it. While they didn't understand much, the doctor talked them through the whole study and when he was done, he placed the probe on her belly, just letting them see the baby and how it moved. While they weren't very organized movements yet, the baby made little jerks and moved his arms and legs, making its parents' hearts fill with joy. Finally, the study was over.

_Well, as you could see, your baby looks very well. While, like I said before, your regular doctor will need the results from the blood tests to be more certain, at least on the ultrasound everything looks fine. I will send her my report and that would be everything from me today. Have a nice day. _

They thanked him and left the clinic to start the way to Lockhart/Gardner. Once in the refuge of the car, Will spoke.

_It suddenly feels so real._

_Yeah, and just wait until you can feel it kick. _

Will smiled. While his entire adult life he'd run away from compromise and especially from the idea of having kids, suddenly he felt he had found something he didn't know he was lacking.

_And, Leesh?_

_Yes?_

_You shouldn't be scared. That baby has our genes and probably will be healthier than either one of us_.


	10. Prelude

**Hello everyone! I'm really, really sorry it's taken me this long to update, but I have a major exam coming up at the end of September and my writing time is less these days; however, I'm not giving it up, as promised, and here is the next chapter. Here I play a little with two events that appeared at the show: the state's attorney office investigation and the hotel mediation. I just want to remember you that over here things happen at a different timeline and that all due credit goes to the Kings and the rest of the crew from TGW. I hope you enjoy this and please, leave me some reviews. **

**P.D: thanks for the baby name suggestions. I'll take them all into consideration.**

* * *

August 5th, 2011

To the public opinion,

As of today, we, Alicia and Peter Florrick, are announcing the official dissolution of our marriage. We do so with heavy hearts but in the firm belief that this decision is in the best interest of our two children and ourselves. Being aware of the importance of the marriage institution for the proper functioning of our society, we are convinced it is fundamental to live it and enjoy it to its fullest with its ups and downs, as we did for the past sixteen years. However, we find ourselves at a moment of our lives where we realized it is best for us to part ways and continue our personal and professional development on our own. We are grateful for the moments we spent together, all the learning and growing we did during this time and, above all, we are grateful for our wonderful son and daughter who fill us with joy and pride. We will continue to raise our family in an environment of love and responsibility, working together to ensure Zachary and Grace become productive and honest memebers of our society while fulfilling their goals in both the personal and academic aspects.

Ever since we met we were able to witness the passion and dedication each other placed on all projects we undertook, and that is why we want to reaffirm the respect and support we have for one another's endeavors. We greatly encourage the continuous work for the improvement of our community, whether in public office or in a more one-on-one perspective.

As active participants in our great state's politics we understand the public interest in our lives, but we ask for time and privacy while our family adapts to the major changes we are going through.

Finally, we want to express our deep gratefulness to all the people who have given us their friendship and support throughout the years and, especially, we want to thank both of our families for accepting each other into their nuclei from the very first moment. We strive to keep the familiar bond and communication as strong as it has been until now and we cherish all those wonderful relationships that have been born throughout our marriage, all of which we shall continue to cultivate.

Thank you and we look forward to the positive aspects our decision shall bring.

The Florrick Family.

_/—/_

_So, what do you think?_ Eli looked expectantly at Alicia, who had finally put the paper down and was watching distractedly the hectic activity in the halls outside her office.

_It's fine, although I'm not an "active participant in politics". _She rolled her eyes at this. _Who'll publish it?_

_Sorry, but it contributes to the sense of cordiality, although we could look for an alternative. And we're planning a simultaneous release on several media, right after you leave court._

_No, it's okay. So, no interviews?_

_They'll probably ask for it but I think we'll be able to avoid them._

_Good, thank you, Eli._

He picked the document and walked towards the door, turning around in the last minute.

_Alicia, this isn't just politics for me, I do care about you and your family even if I don't always show it. If I can help you with anything you just have to ask._

Alicia finally made eye contact with him, thinking about his words.

_Thank you Eli. I will._ And it was a sincere thank you, because somehow she felt more relieved by what he'd said; Eli was a very resourceful person who could make things way easier if needed. He nodded with a polite smile and left, leaving her to let the reality of her divorce sink in. While she did want to separate from Peter, seeing the situation from a third person perspective made her feel a strange uneasiness, the question deep inside as if she'd taken the right decision. In that moment the periphery of her vision caught Will's shape as he approached her office and she unconsciously smiled in anticipation, forgetting completely about the doubts from just seconds before. She chose a few papers from the ones piled in the corner of her desk and stood up as he opened the door.

_Hey! Ready for the depo? They're here._ His smile mirrored hers, barely noticeable but definitely present and involuntary. While they had agreed she wouldn't be his second chair on any new cases, they had decided in consultation with Diane to continue working together the ones they already had, as long as it didn't bring any problems, and they had to admit working side to side was the highlight of their office hours.

_Yes, let's go._

_Saw Eli, everything alright? _They were walking next to each other towards one of the secondary conference rooms.

_Yes, he brought me the press statement. _And after a moment of silence she added, thoughtfully: _this is actually happening._

_It is._ While Will couldn't deny his happiness at her long overdue decision he was concerned about the impact it would have on Alicia to leave the role she'd played for so long. If breakups were hard he could only imagine what a divorce was like after fifteen years, with two children and an infidelity. _You okay? _

_Yeah, I will eventually get used to it._ She twirled slightly the ring in her finger, wondering how it'd feel to finally remove it for good. Then they arrived to the deposition and got to work, putting their personal issues aside for a while.

However, Will's focus only lasted for so long. He was now sitting in Diane's office little conference table, stealing discreet glances at the clock hanging in one of the walls, frustrated that the client, well, potential client, kept talking while the long hand continued its advance closer to the vertical. Diane sent a warning look in his direction, recognizing his distraction and making a silent encouragement to close the deal. Ever since Stern had left them to navigate this ship on their own, even when his name was still on the letterhead, Will had been the one in charge to charm and entertain the clients while Diane was the one to present the action plan and legal aspects in the neatest way posible, providing that warm certainty clients were looking for in their new law firm. It was a nice strategy that payed off most of the times and today was no exception. His best smile ahead, he finally offered the retainer and a pen, assuring a fairly good annual income for the firm; it was a medium size group of engineers who were looking for an all-service firm in anticipation to their expansion after winning a public tender for an upcoming highway interchange construction, among other roadwork for the city the next year. All papers signed and details polished, Will was quick to dismiss the engineer, skillfully wrapping up the conversation and walking him out to the elevator.

_What's the rush?!_ Diane asked bewildered on the way back. While fortunately the client hadn't noticed a thing, Will's restlessness had definitely been a distraction for her.

_Hum? Oh, nothing, it's just I have an appointment at 5:30. _

_More important than our new client? _Will smiled apologetically and shook his head.

_It's just... I'm sorry Diane, but I really have to go._ He looked at his watch, growling inwardly upon seeing he would barely be on time. _Anyway, it went well today._ He smiled and high-fived her, making her roll her eyes but smile as well.

_It did. Goodbye Will, see you tomorrow._

_Bye!_

He gathered his things from the office and quickly made the way to his car, approaching the driver's side and smiling fondly at the view he was received with. Alicia was in the passenger's side and had reclined slightly the seat, a file in her lap which she was supposed to be reading. However, her eyelids were drooping and he could see she was halfway through falling asleep, so much she didn't even notice him until he knocked on the window. She got up startled, blinking rapidly and fumbling with the door's buttons until she managed to unlock them for him to get in.

_Sorry! The doors locked automatically_... he smiled and interrupted her, while igniting the engine and heading towards the exit.

_No, I'm sorry, I was supposed to leave earlier but this new client was particularly chatty._

_What time is it?! _She sounded a bit panicked as she turned to the dashboard to look for the hour.

_5:03. We'll be on time, don't worry._

She didn't say anything but he could feel her tension. However, as he'd promised, they were approaching the front desk at 5:27.

_Hello, I have an appointment with Dr. Daniels at 5:30._

_Hello! Yes, hum, Mrs... Florrick?_

_Yes._

_The doctor is still with a patient but she'll see you next. Please take a seat._

Alicia did so, but Will started walking around, looking at the posters and pamphlets placed throughout the nearly empty waiting room. A few minutes later, after a complete lap, he plopped next to her and placed one of the papers he'd gotten in front of her. She took it and looked questioningly at him.

_Did you know our baby is the size of a plum? _

She laughed. _Oh really?_

_Yup. It says there. _

_What else does it say?_

_Not much. _He said disappointed, making her laugh again. The pamphlet just had the different sizes of the baby as the pregnancy evolved, from a rice to a watermelon.

_I don't think I wanna get here again, _Alicia said thoughtfully while pointing at the last picture, making Will laugh this time.

_Well, it's too late for that. You will eventually get there._

In that moment a very pregnant lady left the doctor's office and a few moments later Dr. Daniels appeared and called for Alicia. Will and her entered, and after the greeting handshakes they all took a seat.

_So, Alicia, how have you been? How was everything this past few weeks?_

_Good, thank you. I had no more bleeding and I'm feeling as good as I can expect. _The doctor smiled and started to type something in her computer.

_Good! Although that sounds like you've felt some discomfort?_

_Well, you know, morning nausea and tiredness and it feels like I'm peeing all day long, but otherwise fine._

_We'll get back to that, but I'm sure you're more anxious about your test results._ Alicia nodded and Will's eyes shoot upwards in attention.

_We are._

_Well, I have them here and after checking them everything looks great so far. Congratulations!_

Will and Alicia sighed in relief and smiled to each other, squeezing their hands in celebration.

... _the ultrasound looks fine as well, the baby is growing as expected and even with the scare a few weeks ago, everything looks as it should. Baby seems pretty healthy and while we'll have to make another ultrasound and tests at the twentieth week, right now you can relax and enjoy your pregnancy._

_Phew, that's amazing doc, thanks. _Will voiced what they both were thinking.

_You're welcome. So, why don't we check you out and then we have a little chat?_

_Sure._

_You know the deal by now, Tanya will give you the gown and I'll be with you in a moment. _The doctor smiled, Alicia stood up and followed the nurse and soon afterwards the doctor joined them; Will was left sitting there, hearing the muffled voices coming from the exam room every now and then. A while later they returned and were all seated once more at the desk.

_Well, I see we're back at your initial weight after those pounds you lost, which is good. Many women say nausea diminishes at the second trimester, but everyone is different so you'll have to wait and see how it goes. Remember that if at any point you can't eat or drink anything at all you should come to the ER. _

_Okay,_ Alicia nodded, inwardly hoping nausea would go away. While the crackers and ginger ale had helped it was still really annoying having to spend her mornings within sight of a toilet or a trash can.

_Your baby will now start the growing phase, so you'll probably start noticing your baby bump in the next few weeks. While most women feel the first kicks around the twentieth week, some report it as early as the fourteenth, especially when they've been pregnant before and know what it feels like, so don't be surprised if you notice them earlier with this child. You should keep a regular physical activity and monitor your weight at least twice a month and remember you shouldn't do anything too straining; about sexual activity I would like you to wait a couple more weeks because of the bleeding you had, but if you have no more symptoms by then you can resume it, only trying to be gentle and to find a position you're comfortable in, especially once you get a bump._ The list of recommendations continued and while Alicia was paying attention Will was trying to keep up with everything that was being said. His eyes were intently fixated in the doctor, the same gaze he'd use when examining evidence for a trial but his mind a turmoil: healthy baby. More labs at the twentieth. Less nausea. Had Alicia gained or lost weight? He had seen her pretty much the same. Hum. Baby bump (he loved the idea of that). Kicking! Yes, finally he would be able to feel it! Sex? Yes, just about time! Wait, two more weeks? Oh, c'mon!

_Will?_

_Huh?_ Alicia smiled, recognizing his mind was probably too focused on something that had been said before.

_That if you have any questions?_

_Oh. Hum... no, I don't think so... but, there are a lot of things, so..._

Both women laughed at his so typical reaction of a first time dad.

_It's okay._ The doctor said. _You'll probably get more doubts along the way, but we will be seeing each other soon enough. And anything you may need to know before that, you know where to find me._

_Yes doctor, thank you!_ Alicia smiled. _I hope we don't have to bother you but it's always good to know._

_—-_

_My question is, why are you here arguing an investigation that you're gonna have nothing to do with?_

Cary giggled behind his hand and Dana smiled, she had expected this question.

_Pride of authorship. I spent two years on it with Matan, and we're finally getting somewhere._

Cary then chimed in.

_It's an investigation into your wife's law firm. _This certainly caught Peter's attention, who turned his chair a bit more.

_Actually Mr. Agos, it's a RICO investigation into corrupt defense lawyer practices._

Cary raised both hands in a sort of retreating gesture. This bantering with Dana had become more common lately, flirtatious even, so they both played along.

_Sounds like my wife's firm. _Everybody laughed.

_We had a tip earlier this year from a walk-in, a private investigator named Blake Calamar. He said that one of the partners at Lockhart/Gardner had a gambling problem. He took $45,000 from a client's account to pay off a bad bet. _

_Which partner? _Now things were getting interesting.

_Will Gardner. _

_Will Gardner took $45,000 from a client's account? _Peter now fully turned towards Dana, his interest now clearly caught by the narrative. He knew lawyers around here were no saints, but getting caught with something this big was indeed unusual. And it was Gardner they were talking about.

_Well, he intended to put it back after a long weekend but it was discovered missing. This Blake Calamar was tasked with covering it up._

Cary frowned. He knew that the investigation was about Lockhart/Garner but he hadn't heard the details until now as Dana had been quite secretive about it and Matan... well, he was Matan. _How long ago was this? _While he was no fan of the practices at his old law firm, he respected them in the legal arena and he knew Will was a good lawyer. Sure, he could be capable of something like that, but this sounded more like a witch-hunt than a RICO investigation.

_Fifteen years._

What was the relevance of all that now? _It's not our jurisdiction._ Witch-hunt it was.

_Correct. It was at his first law firm in Baltimore, but we believe that it points to a pattern of abuse at Lockhart/Gardner._

_Wow. Well, uh, I need to think on this one. _Peter indeed had a lot to consider before authorizing it or no, so Dana left and they moved on with the next case.

The investigations slaughtering continued for the rest of the day, files piling up quickly in the DP side and very few getting the green light. Cary dropped by Peter's office at the end of the day to leave him the authorizations.

_Hey! Come in, take a seat._

_Oh, I just brought this for signature. _

_I know, but I wanted to know your opinion on something._ Peter took a seat next to him, his eyes looking directly into Cary's.

_So, uh, this Will Garder investigation, you're against it?_ He'd sensed his hesitance back at the interview with Lodge. Peter loved the idea of having something to go against his wife's lover, but he knew he had to be cautious and try to get an objective opinion on it before deciding to pursue.

_I... yes. I think it's too fraught. He's my old boss, your wife is his new... employee. _Cary had always had the feeling that there was something going on between Will and Alicia, but he had no proof and he was certainly not going to go there with Peter Florrick. So he wisely chose the word employee, a moment of hesitance the only evidence of his thoughts.

_So you think we should dump it?_

_I think if Will Gardner were anybody else we wouldn't go forward, and that's the rule you've used until now._

_I know, which is why we have to go forward, unfortunately. If it were just anyone else, we'd pursue it._

_I disagree. There's no drugs here and no homeland security._

_There is drugs. We'd use Will Gardner to go after his drug dealer client: Lemond Bishop. _Peter had thought about this the whole afternoon. He knew there was nothing, in legal terms, they could do about the stolen money, but he could certainly use it as leverage, as it was a disbarrable offense. Besides, poking the guy a little bit was the least he deserved for everything he'd done. _Besides, the rumor has it that they'll be representing the engineers that won the highway tender. It won't look good if it turns out they're associated with such an important city project and we didn't realize they were doing illegal things._

_So you want to pursue it? _Peter knew he couldn't be the face of this investigation because as soon as the divorce saw the public light it would bring questions about its objectivity and ethics, but Cary, a former firm's employee and one of his most trustworthy ASA, was a whole different story.

_I want you to pursue it. Dana's our the door and you've worked at Lockhart/Gardner before. I need you to pick up the reins on this._

_Then I will. _He wasn't thrilled about this, but he saw the potential benefit it could have. They had been trying to nail Bishop for years now and this was a golden opportunity to have insight into his businesses: investigating Will Gardner was the camel's nose under the tent. It was certainly going to be interesting.

—

Alicia's phone lit up with a ding, making her unglue her eyes from the very dramatic reality show she'd been watching about families with drug-addicted kids.

\- Im out here

\- On my way

She took her suit's jacket and the door's card and left towards the hotel's entrance, being received by the fresh night breeze, blowing lazily through the busy downtown street. She spotted Owen not far away, as he waved his hand at her. They walked to each other and greeted with a hug. He handled her the black rectangle and she smiled, relieved.

_Thank you! I couldn't work from my cellphone, everything's so small._

Owen laughed. _You're welcome sis. _

_How are the kids?_

_Fine. I told you I'd keep them alive and so I've done._ Alicia just lifted a brow at him and he laughed. _Took me a while to win them back though, their anger at you seemed extensive to family members._

_What? What did they tell you? _

_Just that you were pregnant and they didn't like the idea of you banging someone else._

_Owen! _

_Well, they didn't say it like that but you get the idea._

_Jeez. And what did you tell them?_

_That mommy had the right to find love again._ Alicia made an exaggerated eye roll, not really sure of what she would have to deal with after Owen's visit to her kids, but knowing there was no point in stressing about it at the moment and deep down, knowing he might be able to talk to them better than she did.

_Well, as long as they don't hate me more now... thank you Owen, I hope we can reach an agreement tomorrow and I can get out of here. I'll let you know._

_Sure. Put that bedroom to good use._ He raised his eyebrow suggestively and she slapped him in the arm, before hugging him goodbye.

Alicia turned around, soon enough her high heels making a little echo in the lobby's tiles. She headed towards the elevators, but they had barely appeared in her view when one of them opened. She stood frozen as she recognized two of the people exiting it: Will and Celeste Serrano. She was still doubting whether to make her presence known when she saw them turn towards the restaurant and then disappear in the interior. Her body finally responded and she walked a few meters forward but stood doubtfully in the hall that divided the elevators and the restaurant; while they were supposed to negotiate with each other Will hadn't told her about meeting her counterpart outside the mediation. She knew they had some history and there had always been something about Celeste she didn't quite like but she also knew she couldn't just show up at the restaurant and get in the middle of their little reunion. She finally walked up to the elevator and pressed the button to call it, but while waiting she found herself giving a few steps in the direction of the glass doors with the "restaurant" written on them. She realized the host was looking at her in confusion and she returned sort of embarrassed to the elevator, that didn't take long to arrive.

Alicia entered the room again and threw the card on the nightstand, the TV show nearing its end on the background, and sat on the bed, unlocking the iPad. She opened the mail app and used the search engine to look for Will, since she'd sent him a copy of the documents of this case. The search results quickly appeared, the email she'd been looking for quite up in the list, but her eyes wandered downwards, her finger sliding slowly upwards, her mind not needing to open most of the emails to know their contents.

"Will, I need you. I need you on top of me" This past couple of weeks without sex had been pretty much torture, her pregnancy hormones heightening her physical needs in all ways and making her wish she could have him on top of her, like the time he'd been back from those depos and they'd finally acted that particular email out. But then she remember the doctor's orders...

"I know, but I can't get you out of my head. The touch of you. The taste. I need you tonight." Sure enough, the first days she hadn't even thought about it with all the stress, but then, the dreams had started: about him, about them, together. His hands that knew very well all the right spots, the taste of his lips, his skin...

"All I could think about was your hands on me." She loved it when his fingers slid down her body, starting in her lips, feeling her pulse at the neck, making a soft pressure over her nipples, then releasing and moving further down, caressing her navel, tip toeing to the one spot she needed them the most.

She opened a random one, blushing slightly upon reading it.

"I can't stand it... phone sex isn't enough...

I wish I could have your tongue to chain around my hips so that I could get those delicious linguistics whenever I want!

Thought you should know..."

She couldn't wait for the two weeks to be over. Sex with Will wasn't only about the physical pleasure but also about emotional comfort, even if she didn't admit it often. She needed him and, grudgingly, she remembered he was downstairs chatting with Serrano instead of besides her.

She forced herself to return to the search and open the email she'd been looking for, trying to focus on work. However, her mind kept wandering to the emails, her longing for Will and, most importantly, his meeting with Celeste. Why hadn't he told her anything? After an hour or so of half-done work she realized she wouldn't get far and gave up, closing the iPad and getting ready for bed. She refrained from checking Will's room to see if he was back, hating to be a controlling one. By the time Will had abandoned his betting over Cheerios, Alicia was well asleep, dreaming of two sweaty bodies fusing into one.

—

_Alicia, talk to him! _Alicia's mind was pulled back into reality, startled at her name being called and not quite getting what she should talk to Will about. She felt all the eyes in the room fixated at her, so she quickly looked in confusion at Will and then Celeste before answering.

_Excuse me?_

_I'm just saying, Will and I talked last night..._

_Celeste..._ Will immediately realized what she was doing. She was going to try and get Alicia jealous, so she lost her composure and admitted their bottom line. He should've seen it coming, but last night he had just gotten straight into bed, his mind thinking about the 10 million he could get and the story with Gretchen, and hadn't given much thought to Celeste's plans. What an idiot he'd been, he should've warned Alicia.

_What?_ It was an annoyed I-won't-shut-up "what". _And we were trying to negotiate a deal... _Alicia looked downwards, feeling a sudden pit in her stomach. So, they had had their little meeting last night, alone. She knew she wasn't supposed to get jealous because Will was after all, well, her lover, but she couldn't help it. She knew Will, Cary and a bunch of young male lawyers' "negotiations" didn't precisely imply much talking and especially not when there was this "something" between the two negotiating parts.

_... but clearly his ego got in the way, and I used to be able to talk to him.._.

The mediator was watching Alicia closely, sensing her reaction to the other lawyer's speech. You used to be able to talk to him? So now they hadn't talked?

.._. I can't talk to him now. So you'll have to talk to him. _

Will knew this was getting out of hand.

_Celeste, enough. What are you doing?_

_I'm talking to her. _There was an exchange of looks between the three lawyers and the mediatior, who was still trying to assess the situation. Will looked at him, hoping he'll put an end this chaos soon. _All I'm saying is, Will and I, got together, we had a productive session, that's all. _Alicia's brow raised in surprise, her mind still trying to figure out the best way to respond to this. While she'd dealt with worse with Peter, she hadn't expected a mediation to turn into this circus.

_...and I'm just thinking we should do that again. _Despite her internal battle to not get carried away by Celeste's words, her mind ran back to that TV while she picked up the laundry, that CBS truck parked in her driveway, that recording... The mediator had finally heard enough. _Okay, I think we've taken a turn towards the personal, and what I think we should maybe..._

_Excuse me. _Alicia was feeling suffocated by the intensity of the conversation, feeling queasy and not really wanting to continue in this, she stood up, needing urgently some fresh air. Will immediately tried to hold her arm, but she passed him and was quickly out the door. The mediator looked at her with certain concern but said nothing and Celeste turned her attention back to Will, ignoring the other man's look of disapproval.

_Okay, you want to be productive? Let's be productive!_

_—_

Will knocked on Alicia's door, but no one answered. The connecting door between their rooms had been locked on her side. He tried calling, but kept getting her voicemail. His texts got no answers either. He huffed in frustration, giving up for the moment and phoning Kalinda instead. He then went to the reception to ask if the room had been checked-out, but it hadn't. Where was Alicia? The last time she'd given him the silent treatment it'd taken him a week of insisting and finding the lost Constitutional Law essay to get her to talk to him again; problem was, Celeste's implications weren't as simple as a lost essay, and instead of running off to search for Alicia he had to stay and get to an agreement on this case.

He spent a good part of the next hours pacing in his room like a caged animal, deposition transcripts in hand, searching for a piece of evidence that could turn this on their favor, an ear towards the other room just in case Alicia decided to reappear. Dinner time approaching, he finally caught the sound he'd been waiting for all day. He was about to knock on the door when he heard it unlock and then it opened to reveal her, standing with a folder in hand. She gave a forced smile and handled it to him.

_Kalinda gave it to me. She told me they'd gone after minor modifications but she found a patent request from Dr. Farland. This should force them to settle._

_Good! _Will took the file but his eyes didn't leave Alicia. _Look, Alicia, I.._.

She, however, raised her hand and interrupted him.

_No, Will. I'm sorry for what happened back there, I just needed to get out for a moment. Still, it wasn't right of me to walk out like that, it won't happen again. You should take this to Celeste, we probably can get a couple million above our bottom line. Kalinda said she saw her at the restaurant. _

Will sighed and looked at her, trying to figure out if everything was really okay. She smiled at him and gave a nod of encouragement before retreating and closing softly the door. He went to the restaurant to look for the other lawyer, finding her in the same table they'd been at the previous day.

After getting 8 millions out of her, he stood up, ready to go back and talk to Alicia, but Celeste spoke again.

_Sorry about your lawyer friend._

Will stood on his tracks and turned back to her.

_Were you always like this?_

She laughed. _Oh, c'mon Will. You would've done it too. _

_And now I see why it was a good thing to leave._

Celeste got serious again.

_I need a new home._

_You need a...?_

_New home. __My firm is going under._

_Monty & Columbech?_

_Breaking up. Litigation's going one way, acquisitions another. _

_How many in litigation?_

_Me. Eight other top-flight lawyers. We need a home._

_I'll check with Diane._

Celeste caressed his chin. _I miss you._

But Will had someone else he needed to find.


	11. Changes

**Hello! So, life got in the way far more than I'd expected, but I swear all this time I've tried to keep writing and I've finally been able to finish another chapter. I want to thank you for sticking with me and being so patient, for your wonderful suggestions (which of course I'm taking into consideration) and for your good wishes for my exam (which I passed!). Now, back to the story, in the last chapter Will, Alicia and Celeste were in negotiations for the Farland case and Peter decided to investigate Will, while the divorce was nearly taking place. The chapter's style is different for this one, most of it is written from Alicia's perspective, so that's why it's in first person. I hope you enjoy this and forgive my lateness (especially since I got you an extra long chapter).**

* * *

Will knocked softly on the semi-open door and pushed it open, finding Caitlin, Alicia and one of the paralegals hunched in front of a laptop, sitting at the small suite's table. They all turned to him and Caitlin cheerfully greeted.

_Goodnight Mr. Gardner! Alicia... I'm sorry, Mrs. Florrick was just correcting my agreement draft. You want to check it out too?_

_Hello, Caitlin... _he'd brought her to the negotiation to help Alicia and stop David's pestering about his niece's legal education... _oh, don't worry, I'm sure Mrs. Florrick's proofreading is enough._

_How much? _Alicia asked.

_Eight million._ Everyone at the room cheered at that and Will smiled in satisfaction.

_We can probably sign this in the morning._

_I'll tell Maggie_, Alicia said, knowing breaking the news to the clients was her specialty. She stood up, picked up her phone from the table and headed to the door to be able to talk with more privacy. As she walked past Will he followed her steps outside with the intention to talk, but as soon as they were out of earshot she was already speaking.

_Yes... they want to settle... we talked to their lawyer... they agreed to pay eight million... yes... yes... tomorrow... no, we'll do it, don't worry... sure... goodnight! _There was a smile in Alicia's face as she heard the response to her words, but it faded as soon as she hung up.

_Leesh? _Will's voice was hesitant and low, his first instinct had been to touch her shoulder, but he refrained. Alicia made eye contact, curious at the use of her Georgetown nickname in such a scenario, since he'd only call her that when they were alone. It had started with one of her friends at 1L, but now just Will still used it (and, to be honest, he was the only person she allowed to use it); Peter had tried when they first met but she soon discouraged him, for some reason not feeling comfortable at him saying it.

_Yes? _While she had a fairly good idea of what this conversation would be about, she still tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, conveying curiosity.

_About yesterday... I'm sorry. I should've warned you about Celeste. She always goes for the personal and I shouldn't have let her._

Alicia puckered her lips for a second, her eyes suddenly fixated in the brass number indicating the room number. She got the fact that the other lawyer would play that card but she couldn't help all the thoughts that had circled her mind since then. Leaving aside what Will had or hadn't done with Celeste, Alicia realized that they hadn't really talked about their relationship. What were they? Friends with benefits that would be seeing too much of each other because she'd gotten knocked up or a mutually exclusive couple that was in for the long term? How was she supposed to raise a child with him when she couldn't even figure this out? She knew she hadn't liked the idea of him being with someone else, yet she didn't know if she wanted to finally be free from a relationship just to fall immediately into another. Last time she'd committed because of a pregnancy things hadn't precisely ended up well.

_Will, it's fine, really. We've done it too, it's just I wasn't expecting it, but that's all. We're good._

He wasn't convinced at her answer, but she disappeared in the inside of the room before he'd had time to rebut.

**Monday**

I know Will tried to talk to me last night, but I just couldn't have that conversation. Besides still being a little upset about the whole Celeste thing I need to figure out what I want before we sit down and talk, so I avoided him pretty much until the Farland agreement was signed today. I do feel a tad guilty for doing that, because I know he's trying his best, but I'm hoping we can discuss this at the dinner we agreed upon for this Friday, once I've given enough thought to what I want and I've forgotten about this negotiation.

On the meanwhile, I run home to drop my things and say goodbye to the kids before they leave for school and their week at Peter's; they're still not talking to me, but Zach at least accepts my goodbye hug before he turns in the hall towards the elevator. Grace, on the other hand, barely made eye contact with me before grabbing her lunch from the fridge and sneaking out of the kitchen, like I have some sort of contagious moral disease; sometimes she makes me wanna roll my eyes so hard it serves as a reminder of why teenage children can become a nightmare, but deep down I love her new character that reminds me so much of my own stubbornness when I was younger. I wonder if in fifteen more years I'll be going through this again. How is this baby going to be? Will it remind me of Zach, with his calmness or will it be more like Grace, passionately fighting for a cause, even if she doesn't always have it very clear?

I caress my lower belly, although it barely feels different from before my pregnancy. The truth is there is always something really special about having a little life inside you and, even amidst the chaos it brought, I'm really looking forward to feeling it one last time. With Peter we talked a few times about the possibility of another baby, but first I was too busy with Zach and Grace and then I just didn't feel like starting all over again. He insisted a few times until I turned 35 and at that point we decided we were too old. And while I love being a mother and I'm happy about this baby, I keep thinking about how I'm so getting my tubes tied after this.

As I leave the apartment, I look at myself in the mirror and realize I look more tired than I expected, but I give up on doing something about it and just run back to the office, since I have to get my things for the voir dire I have scheduled at 12.

As I'm running again, this time from Lockhart/Gardner towards court, I stumble across an unexpected visitor: Cary.

_Cary?_

_Alicia!_ He emphasizes the last syllable, giving me his characteristic grin as he opens his arms in a greeting gesture. I notice another one of the ASA luring in the periphery, Lodge, I think. I wonder what they're doing here since I don't remember any current cases involving both of them.

_Hey! What are you doing here?_

_Oh, you know..._ he gives me that "I won't say" laugh... _just came to have a little chat, remember old times. _

I'm left exactly where I was before asking him anything, but I don't have time to investigate more.

_Well, it's nice seeing you around. Take care!_ I heard he's the new deputy and I actually feel happy that he's doing well at the SA's office, since I very well know it could've been me, struggling outside to get a decent pay.

_You too Alicia. Bye. _

As I hurry towards court my curiosity takes the best of me so I fish my cellphone out of my purse and look for Will in the messages. I open the conversation and purposefully ignore the messages where he was asking me if I had already left the hotel, yesterday.

Saw Cary on my way out

I'm already seated at the defense table waiting for the voir dire to start when I check my phone, but there's still no answer from Will, so I go through the back and forths of choosing my jury, until both parts are finally somewhat satisfied with the result. It's now well past 2:00 and my stomach starts to protest at its emptiness, so I stand up and head outside, thinking of grabbing a sandwich on my way back.

I unlock my phone to find a couple of messages from work, Courtney and a client, but also I see one from Will.

Came to ask bout an old case. Grab some lunch!

I sometimes hate how well he knows me. Finally, I decide to stop by a salad place, even if it'll take me longer than my original Starbucks' sandwich idea. Back at the office, I've just started all my paperwork when Caitlin knocks on my door.

_Mrs. Florrick! Hi, I just wanted to check with you the pretrial motions for the Cameron's case._

_Sure, come in!_ It was a relatively simple pro-bono drug case which was most likely going down the plea road, so I'd let her take it.

As I was checking her notes, she broke the silence.

_Hum, Mrs. Florrick? I'm sorry, I don't know if I should tell you this, but I don't know if I was supposed to do something else..._

I look up towards her and I'm suddenly reminded of my times at Crozier, Abrams & Abbott, when I felt so unsure about everything I was doing; even at my first week here I'd felt the same way but it's amazing how a couple of years change you and suddenly you're the mentor. I wasn't such a fan of Caitlin at first because of the whole situation with David Lee and the hiring committee, but I've come to like her enough and I'm really trying to be helpful, especially after what Will told me of my own hiring.

_It's okay Caitlin, we all have doubts when we start, but I'm here to help._

_Thanks! It's just, hum, earlier today Mr. Gardner called me into his office. There were two people there, he said one was the Deputy SA and the other an ASA. And he said they were trying to intimidate him into breaking attorney-client privilege. They said it was just a reminder of his legal responsibilities and then left, but I don't know if I was supposed to do something else about it._

My attention is suddenly caught by her words. Cary is the deputy SA and it's consistent with the fact I saw him earlier today, but Will didn't say anything about it, which is weird; and intimidation to break attorney-client privilege? That's a serious one.

_Did Mr. Gardner tell you anything else?_

_No. He then asked me how was I doing. At first I thought he'd called me in to take notes or something, but then the meeting was over and I'm not sure if I was supposed to record it or..._

_It's okay, Caitlin. Don't worry about it, if anything is needed from you, you're probably going to be told, no one expects you to know what to do out of the blue. Mr. Gardner probably just wanted you in in case he needed some help._

She gave a nervous laugh. _Yes, sorry, I just wanted to be sure. Thanks for everything Mrs. Florrick._

_You're welcome. _

I turn my attention back to her notes on the case, but I can't help wondering about the mysterious visit. Why they need him to break privilege? That's a terribly risky move, because unless they have really good leverage, they're exposing themselves to a complaint or even a legal action. Which of our clients are they after? What is their leverage? I frown slightly as I look in the direction of Will's office, but then I get back to Caitlin's notes. I'll think about this later. However, as the day goes by I forget about it and late in the afternoon, I'm really happy to sit in bed and watch TV in the quietness of my apartment. Will and I had agreed since before the whole Celeste thing not to meet today to allow us some rest from the weekend at the mediation and even if I know we have many things to talk about, I put the whole thing in the back burner, sinking in my silk bedsheets and allowing myself to drift into sleep, TV still in the background.

**Tuesday**

I rub my eyes and blink forcefully, trying to focus again on the letters in front of me. I probably will need reading glasses soon, but I keep refusing to accept all the hours in front of files and screens (and my age) are taking its toll. I huff I frustration, knowing none of this cases is as good as our original test case; Patty Nyholm knows very well how to play her cards and by paying off our best case from the class, she'd reduced our chances at success. I look around the conference table and everyone seems the same way, tired after hours of checking again all cases, reading page after page about cars and airbags. I swear if I have to read one more sentence about the deployment mechanism I'm going to throw the whole thing away. In that moment I make eye contact across the glass walls with Will, who's in his office, and he seems to go back to his own occupations, but a little while later my phone vibrates.

Come here

I look up and he nods at me. I give another look around and stand up, trying to escape discreetly. I open the door to his office.

_Yes?_

_Hey. _He smiles, like if there wasn't any remnant tension between us, but we both know better. It's the first time we've interacted today, which is highly unusual since were always at least checking on each other by text; I give a few steps in and close the door. _You should go, it's well past your leaving hour. You're probably tired. _

_I'm fine Will. Don't worry. I can still do my job. _Perhaps it comes out more aggressive than I'd intended, so I just plop in one of his chairs, like trying to demonstrate I'm not angry at him. I feel less upset about the mediation now and I'm trying to act my normal self around him, I really don't want to make a drama out of nothing. He looks at me and insists in all seriousness.

_No Alicia, you have to rest. We've been working all afternoon in this. We'll find another case, don't worry. Go home, if anyone asks I'll just say I put you on something for the new engineers._

I want to fight it but it really sounds tempting. It's almost seven, the last shy rays of sun are being quickly engulfed by the crepuscular darkness and I know this will be a long night's work.

_I don't think it's fair for them. _I say as I turn to see all the other associates working in the conference room. Will follows my gaze and shrugs.

_They've done it before, and they're not pregnant. Besides, if it were one of yours, you would've found it already. You can always compensate with witness prep later. Go home. _

His words do make sense, so I finally give up. _Thanks_.

He just nods and smiles so I stand up and head out. He gives me that vibe of having his mind somewhere else, but we've had a lot of work lately and I put it on that. I get back to the conference room and let a few minutes pass before gathering my things and escaping as discreetly as possible, leaving the rest of the associates to figure out how to win this class action.

**Thursday **

Yesterday was one of those days in which you just run around doing your work, an ordered chaos reigning in Lockhart/Gardner as everyone scrambles with their own clients in preparation for the days we'll have to dedicate to the few big cases we have lining up: the jet crash and the Tenneco's car parts class actions, the new engineers account and the always productive Lemond Bishop. Will has been barking orders around for a few days now and, while I love to see him in his element, it leaves no time for us to be together. I saw him earlier today, but I guess he's out at court because I haven't seen him for a while; I got his daily text to check on me (he always does that when we don't sleep together), but then he disappeared there too. As lunch time approaches, I start wondering where he might be; even if we don't interact, I like having him around, a few stolen glances in the hall or texting across a conference table during a meeting. I sink into my cases until three, when I get called to Diane's office to discuss strategy for the ongoing probono cases. Julius Cain, Diane and a bunch of lawyers from all years crowd the room, the buzz of conversation raising until one of the partners says something and then the voices start joining again slowly. I stay more or less at the margins, popping in only when they discuss something directly related to my case. Suddenly the phone rings and everyone hushes, to allow Diane to listen. _Yes, put him through._ She waves us to continue, but what she says then completely catches my attention. _Yeah, Will, where are we?_

I try to keep my previous attitude, but I turn my head slightly to get a better audio. Diane listens to whatever he said and then turns towards Julius.

_She wants 50% on her jetliner class action._

He shoots her a look of "you've gotta be kidding". _She has the crew, we've got the passengers. 35%... maybe._

Diane nods lightly in agreement with Julius. _Okay, tell Celeste 35%_. I had taken my cellphone out so my interest wouldn't be so noticeable, but I can't help looking at Diane in slight disbelief. Celeste, again? She was the other lawyer at the jetliner case?

_The way you usually do, your charm. _His charm? What does he need that for with her? I don't know what he answered, but Diane chuckles. _I believe in you... bye. _She then turns towards Cain: _she's playing hard to get. _

I was upset after the mediation but I knew it was one of Serrano's tactics to get a better agreement, so I've tried to put it behind me and get back to normal with Will, the days swamped with work helping to ease my anger; I was still thinking on how to bring the whole what's next? subject up with him, but now I'm now quite stupefied by what I've heard, and I forget for the moment all about future plans. As we're finally dismissed I head slowly back to my office, wondering what to do about this. Ever since I found out about my pregnancy I've been reacting to everything more than planning ahead, but this is something that I'm having a hard time processing. Could I have been so stupid I didn't realize they had something going on? I can see Celeste wants something from him, but he didn't seem interested for what I can tell. Or is it just my paranoia because of Peter? Why didn't Will say anything? He is always telling me his plans and then all of the sudden he's out charming women and keeping me in the dark about it. I mean, the least I can expect is that he doesn't go around banging other people while I'm carrying his child, isn't it? I don't think he's that kind of guy, but hey, neither did I think it with Peter. I'm still trying to decide if I'm more angry or offended when my phone starts ringing and precisely his name shows up in the screen. I inhale deeply and toss the buzzing device in my bag, deciding to ignore it until further notice. As all the emotions bubble inside me, I want to start crying, but do my best to refrain from it. The last thing I want is calling more attention upon me. We really, really need to talk, in person.

**Sunday**

My kitchen is spotless, all the stainless steel surfaces playing with the light projected by the lamps above, sparkling back at me as I look around my apartment. For two days I've been releasing my stress through obsessively cleaning and ordering everything, so much that Grace and Zach's rooms have fallen victims as well, even if I know they'll now hate me even more for "intruding" in them. I sit in one of the stools, missing deeply the relaxing glass of wine I used to have in days like these.

_You're gonna owe me a bottle by the time you get out._ It's the first time I've talked to the baby out loud, my hands starting to feel the hints of its growing in my rapidly enhancing lower belly. Almost prophetically, the doctor's words are becoming true and my clothes are suddenly tighter by the day, reminding me every morning I'll have to go shopping soon. I stand up again and head towards my room to fetch my laptop and once back in the kitchen I turn it on, intending to do some work. However, I aimlessly scroll through case files and Illinois' courthouse internet pages when I see a real estate ad. I click on it, more out of boredom than anything else and slide through the gallery of perfectly polished floors and manicured lawns. I wonder, for the first time as well, where I'm going to put this baby's nursery; there's still the "extra" room that used to be Peter's, but it's too far away from my room for me to feel comfortable about it and I really doubt either Zach or Grace will want to give up theirs. It's in moments like this that I miss living at Highland Park, because I remember what a great place it was to raise a family, with some of the best schools, parks and the security all around. I like my apartment a lot, but it really isn't very fit to have a small child playing around; besides, even while there are nearby parks, I doubt they provide the same experience as Zach and Grace had, having a lawn to swing, build a snowman or play catch in. Twenty minutes later, I'm still looking at apartments for rent with four bedrooms, but my mind goes deep in thought about Will, again. He's called several times since Thursday but I sent him a text saying that I was too tired and wanted to rest, after cancelling our dinner on Friday. I know I have to confront him about seeing other people, but I keep putting it off, refusing to start an argument with him; I have a hectic week ahead and I really don't want to start the chaos earlier than necessary. I know it'll be harder to talk on the weekdays but I just ignore the buzz of my phone once more, seeing the email icon lit next to his name. Ignoring him is a childish behavior and I know that very well, but I'm so upset about Celeste it somehow feels justified. However, an hour later, as I'm getting ready for bed, I finally give up and open it.

\- From: William P. Gardner

\- To: Alicia Florrick

\- Subject: Day off

Hey, Alicia. I just wanted to say I'm sorry about how busy I was this week, it's been a crazy few days but hopefully by the end of the month the waters will calm down a bit at the firm and we can see more of each other. I know Tuesday is a really important day for you, so I talked to Diane and, if you want to, you can take the day off. I thought about going for lunch afterwards, but please let me know if you feel up to it. I was also thinking maybe we could meet on Wednesday at the Fairmont and make the wait worthwhile ;) What do you say about that? I'm pretty sure they've missed us!

Take care and take care of the little one.

Will.

I stare at the letters in the screen, frustration growing inside me. Can he really be that oblivious? Has he really not noticed a thing? I can't believe it. I angrily close the laptop and put it on the couch in the corner of my room and get back in bed, this time under the sheets. I just want to be sure he's not seeing other people, we can figure out the rest later, so I consider his offer to meet, but definitely sex is out of the question for now. I roll my eyes in the darkness. Men.

**Monday **

I never answered Will's mail, and now I stare at him through the glass, watching him deep in conversation with Diane. Then I see him leave her office and I look back at my computer, playing the deposition video I'm reviewing. He approaches my office and I wish he's just passing by, but I'm not so lucky. He knocks and enters, closing the door. I look up and take my sweet time to pause the video.

_Hello._

_Hi._ It's an awkward silence as we wait for the other to start the conversation. Finally, he speaks. _I'm heading out to some negotiations, I just wanted to know if you'd received my email yesterday. _

_Oh, yes, I did, I'm sorry. I don't think I should, take the day off. I want to save them for when I really need them. _

He tilts his head slightly, giving a few steps around my office. _Are you sure?_

_Yes. But thank you anyway._ I smile and then look back at my computer and then up again. He stops the pacing and looks at me.

_Is everything alright? Between us? _He's finally sensed something, but I'm not going to have this conversation here and now.

_Yes, sure._ I briefly make eye contact before looking once more to my screen and placing my hand in the mouse. I look up once more and I'm received by Will's brown eyes, questioningly staring.

_Okay, fine. See you around._

_Yes. Bye!_ He leaves the door open as he walks away and I exhale loudly. That would turn out to be our one and only interaction of the day, however I can't stop thinking and worrying about tomorrow and that's making me more irritated than usual, so maybe it's a good thing we barely saw each other after all.

**Tuesday**

If you ask anyone what the antonym of "wedding" is they'll probably come up with "divorce", but I doubt anyone who hasn't been through one really understands how opposite those concepts are. I never thought I would be in this situation, the divorcing woman, but here I am standing in front of my closet, thinking of the most appropriate attire to get divorced with. And I know it's an unbelievable ridiculous concern but yet is the most worrisome thing for me this morning, it's like my mind is blocking everything else and focusing on the most trivial issue to preserve my mental health. When you get married you know you need the white dress and, in my case, Jackie took care of most of it; since it was kind of a rushed wedding because of my pregnancy she took me to several stores until I picked one and then she started directing the tailor on the adjustments he should make. I let her run free with the wedding planning because I didn't know that much about it and my own mother was somewhere in Peru at the time, so she had everything ready in less than two months. It was a small ceremony in one of Jackie's friends estate in the outskirts of Chicago and the truth was I enjoyed it even if she kept reminding me she could've done something bigger had we given her time. Being young and in love, Peter and I would just laugh at it, knowing the whole thing was mostly to keep the appearances and Jackie happy. Being the son of a judge, it was better for Peter's promising career to have a wife and back then, it seemed to me like the best idea to have his family's support for our child to come. Now, as I pass the hangers from left to right and then back again, I wish someone could tell me what to wear, like Jackie did back then; I sigh, staring at the significant amount of clothes I own but not convinced by any. Fitted dresses are now not an option because they hug my midsection far too tightly for my liking. Two-parts suits are a better fit and suddenly I set my eyes in one in particular. I stare at it for a while, even with my anger at Will it somehow feels right for today, being the symbol of when I finally gave up on Peter and took a dive into dreamland, landing here. After some hesitation I unhang it and place it on my bed. Good thing the skirt has that side zipper that makes it a little wider.

—-

As I enter court, David Lee and Peter's lawyer are already seated in their respective side, the benches nearly empty except for a few of people near the back I assume have the next hearings scheduled. I wonder how Eli managed to keep this a secret from the press, as I actually expected to find reporters in line to get in today. I walk to the front, my heels resonating in the emptiness, and I feel a few curious eyes from the people at the back fixated in me.

_Alicia!_ David cheerfully greets me and pulls the chair for me to sit it. As I sit down he whispers at me. _We got a newly transferred judge, probably no one else wanted to be involved. It's a good thing, I don't think he'll object to the agreement. You just smile and nod at everything he says and let me do any talking._ I nod, having given the last part of that speech myself several times before. I hear the door open again and I turn around to see Peter walking down the hall. Our eyes meet and we both nod politely, the way you would greet a coworker you've seen for years but have never spoken to: this is what we've been reduced to. Even when he picks up or leaves the kids we barely acknowledge each other. He walks all the way up to his lawyer and sits, murmuring something at him. David Lee is eyeing them like a hawk and I smile, knowing he's looking for any attempts at a last minute modification of the agreement. I sigh and look through the minuscule window up to the side, light filtered by the frosted glass, wishing this ends soon. My phone vibrates in my purse and I pull it out, surprised to find a message from Eli.

\- How's everything going?

\- About to start. How did you manage the press?

He answers almost immediately.

\- I'm a resourceful person

I laugh and then get another text.

\- call me when it's done

I wonder if he's texting Peter as well, but he seems to be happily chatting with Duncan.

\- ok

_Alicia?_ I turn around at my name and meet David Lee's eyes.

_Yes?_

_I think you're making a good decision_.

I'm surprised to hear those words, especially coming from him, but if anything, I appreciate them more. _Thank you. And thanks for... everything._ I say as I point to the copy of the agreement in front of us.

_Hey, I'm still charging you._ I smile and in that moment the door opens and the judge is announced. As he enters I confirm I've never seen him before, even with my limited visits to family court, and I notice he still has that happy, fresh air from the newcomers to Chicago's judicial system.

_Good morning, everyone! Please take a seat._ He signals for us to seat and we do so. He's a man in his early sixties, a little chubby, mostly white curly hair piling on top of his head. I don't register his name, even with the nameplate in front, but I do notice his permanently red cheeks and that grandfather-like smile. I decide I like him as we begin proceedings.

David starts by presenting the main points of the agreement and my requests: the shared custody, the waiver of spousal support, the name change and obviously, the dissolution of marriage. After that, I'm sworn in and David starts the questioning:

_State your name for the record please._

_Alicia Florrick. F-L-O-RR-I-C-K._

_Are you the petitioner in this action?_

_Yes, I am._

It continues, the usual questions about my address, the marriage, the agreement. It all feels surreal, like if it was a client getting divorced and not me and Peter, the man I swore to love and be with until death did us part. It's hard to reconcile in my head this Peter, the cold and seemingly absent that's sitting in front of me with his eyes lost in the typing of the court reporter, with the caring father I've seen him be and with the sweet Peter who used to wake me up every once in a while with breakfast in bed and take me out to dinner once a month, just the two of us. I can, however, picture this Peter being the cheating State's Attorney and I feel an ache in my heart, knowing things will never be the same between us again; it's like by signing this divorce we're making official the end of all hopes of reconciliation. I mean, they were pretty much over since the "I'm pregnant" talk but it's one thing to know it in our hearts and another to see it signed and in paper.

_Mrs. Florrick?_ I'd been answering mechanically up to this point, so I didn't realize that this time the judge had just asked me something. I look up at him and feel all eyes in court fall on me. I'm about to say: I'm sorry? when David Lee noisily places his glass on the table and starts coughing and patting on his chest. I look back at him startled and so does the judge.

_Counselor? Are you okay?_

_Yes... your honor, thank you. _David says between coughs. _Sorry, water went down the wrong pipe. _He says, apologetically. _But, to answer your question, your honor, there are two children born to this marriage. _

It's then my mind registers that the judge had asked me how many children do I have. Kind of tricky, considering the fact that I'm pregnant, so technically the answer would be three. Peter and I dcided to keep the pregnancy out of the agreement, as a way to avoid delaying the divorce and facilitate the paternity acknowledgment later on, so it's not in our best interest to let the judge find out there's a third child on the way. The judge seems satisfied with David's answer, so he moves on: we barely dodged it this time. I don't like manipulating the truth like this, but I don't want to be stuck with this divorce thing until April or May of next year.

Duncan comes next, slipping subtly in his speech that Peter will be sharing costs of the *two children product of the marriage*. I hate a little bit the fact he's so adamant about making the distinction between his children and Will's, but I get it after all. Questions for me over, it's Peter's turn to answer his for almost fifteen minutes more, and then he gets excused as well. The judge holds vertically his copy of the agreement and shakes it slightly to align all the sheets before placing it in front of him and interlacing his fingers, looking at us through his glasses.

_Well, after reviewing the agreement and listening to your testimonies today, I find that your request for uncontested dissolution of marriage is valid upon the evidence of irreconcilable differences you've presented. I therefore grant you, Alicia Florrick, the divorce from Peter Florrick in the terms stated by the agreement you've drawn with the help of a mediator and you've both signed to and presented today. I must remind you the terms are bounding, valid starting today and non modifiable unless explicitly stated otherwise. The final and signed agreement will be available in no more than 24 hours and court transcripts can be requested in three to four weeks time. Case is adjourned, I wish you both the best. _

And with that, almost a quarter of my life vanishes with the bang of the gavel. I stand up a little shaky, taking my purse and following David's motion to vacate the table for the couple already standing behind us. It's strange how such a major decision in my life is just another day's work for anothers, and I now feel a bit of regret for not being more empathic with my divorce clients. Peter stops and extends his hand to let me pass first, I nod in acknowledgement and, even if I want to, I walk to the exit without looking back. There is no movie-like change in things, the air is still charged with the smell of people and documents, the sound of distant voices and hurried steps, the light is still lazily entering through the rectangular windows up above; but surprisingly, I feel like if a weight I'd been long carrying has finally been lifted off me, the most curious part being I didn't know I was carrying it. My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by David's voice.

_Well, I have another happy couple to divorce Alicia. I'll see you around._

_Oh, yes, thank you David. Goodbye._

I walk slowly to the exit and take a cab back to Lockhart/Gardner, not feeling in the mood to walk in the rather chilly wind. I check my watch upon arriving and realize I still have a few minutes to spare before the hour I told Diane I'd be back, so I walk to the corner, where a bagel cart is stationed at that hour. It's not the healthiest choice but I pick my favorite and a cup of coffee and walk back inside, heading towards the inner patio of the building. There are a few people around, but it's rather empty since everyone is at work, so I take a seat in one of the benches and look at the sky as I bite the edge of my bagel. My nose welcomes the warmness emanating from my cup as I take a sip, absentmindedly looking at a few birds flying in the distance and the golden reflection from the morning sun in the skyscrapers' windows. It's a peaceful scene, perfect to antagonize the chaos inside me. I let my mind drift off while I eat, until I take the final bite of my bagel and look at the now empty napkin in my hand. I gulp down the rest of my coffee and stand up, shaking off a few crumbles from my skirt and throwing the empty cup and napkin in the trash, before making my way up to the 28th floor. My inner peace is immediately broken by the ringing phones, rushed lawyers and hurried reflections everywhere. I take a deep sigh and walk to Diane's office to let her know I'm back. As I arrive I notice Will is inside, talking to her, so I turn around to leave when I hear a tap in the glass. Diane signals me to come in and I catch Will's look as I enter. He's still staring at me when I greet them.

_Hello, I just wanted to let you know I'm back._

_How did it go?_ Diane asks.

_Good, it went according to plan, there was no press but Eli will be releasing the statement later today, so that probably won't last long._ I smile apologetically and Diane nods.

_Alicia, Will and I were discussing the Tenneco lawsuit. We will be filing it today since Nyholm keeps trying to buy people out of it, so we can't wait anymore. Right, Will?_ I turn to look at him and he keeps watching me, an umphatomable expression in his eyes. He seems to be taken back to reality by his name being called and he nods, slowly looking back at Diane, who continues talking after squinting at him for the briefest of seconds.

_We will take the Rowlands as test case. Can you go with him to the courthouse?_

My eyebrows shoot upwards in surprise. _Me?_

_Yes. _Diane answers matter-of-factly. _You've been working with him and Julius is busy. Just to make sure everything is delivered. _

_Okay, sure._ I really don't feel like doing this, but it's work.

_Great, we were saying you can leave around three. That would be all for the moment. Thank you, Alicia._

I nod and leave, still feeling Will's strange look upon me.

—-

I've barely pressed the ON button of my laptop when Eli walks into my office.

_Can I come in?_

_You're already inside_, I chuckle as I point to the couch.

_How was it?_

_Uncontested,_ is all I can come up with. He looks at me expectantly but I have nothing else to add.

_I've just sent the press statement. We already pointed out you won't be giving interviews, but you still will get calls._

_Yeah, I know: "I have no further comment on this matter"._

_Exactly!_ Eli smiles satisfied, but soon it fades away.

_Alicia, can I ask you something?_

I look at him. _Ask away._

_How's Peter?_ His question takes me a little by surprise since I would think he knows that better than me.

_I... I don't know, I guess he's fine. But isn't it better to ask him directly?_

He seems a bit hesitant now. _He's not very communicative lately. We had an argument about the governorship and he's been avoiding me ever since, but I need to know if he's willing to run or if I should start looking elsewhere._

_Eli, I really have no idea what he wants or not. I'm sorry, but that is something you should talk with him._

Eli looks down and then at me, his best puppy eyes under his eyelashes. _He thinks he doesn't have a chance anymore, but I think this can still be managed._

_You mean the divorce?_

_Yes. _

I sigh because I know where this is headed. _Look, Eli, I've always thought Peter is a great politician and I really believe in him as such, independently of our relationship. I do support him if he decides to run, but I'm not even his wife anymore. My support now means nothing and I swear to you I have lots of things in my hands right now. So, if you need anything concrete, then tell me and I'll think about it, but otherwise..._

He seems happy enough at my answer. He stands up and heads to the exit. _Thank you Alicia. And be ready for those calls!_ I shake my head and then he's gone.

I get two hours of peace before the news break and my phone starts buzzing nonstop.

\- OMG Alicia I just saw. You ok?

\- Im sorry to hear, you were great together

\- I'm sorry Ms. Florrick, but I wish you the best.

\- Long due. Congratulations

Clients, coworkers, former "friends" from Highland Park, unknown numbers... the messages keep arriving until I frustratedly silence it. It's like the scandal all over again, people seem to smell gossip like vultures and they gather around it, trying to get the better piece. I can't understand why they think that seeing something in the news gives them the right to ask you about it. A while later, my office phone rings and I see it's from Will's extension. I pick up but there's not even a hello before his unemotional voice reaches my ear.

_Alicia, are you not answering your phone? I've been trying to call you to come help me check the documents we're presenting as evidence for the trial. _He's polite and professional, but I sense the annoyance behind.

_My phone? Oh, you mean my cellphone!_ I reach out for it and realize I do have several messages from him and even a couple phone calls. I want to facepalm myself for not even thinking about work before silencing it.

_Please come to my office, most is already sorted out but I prefer it if you check your boxes._

_Sure._

I press the save button on the laptop's screen while I hang up and stand up to head to his office. When I arrive I find several boxes scattered in the floor, a paralegal making a neat pile of documents in the coffee table and Will behind his desk, nearly hidden by another box. Class actions always require massive amounts of paperwork, so filing them in court usually means carrying a few boxes of files for their inclusion in evidence. Will looks at me and just mumbles a hey, pointing vaguely in the direction of the boxes with the evidence I've collected for the class. I purse my lips at his attitude, but say nothing and get to work; we do so, silently, until about forty minutes later I also have a neat pile of files to be turned in. The paralegal helps me arrange it and as I walk to the door Will finally speaks.

_See you at three here. Matt here will help us with the boxes._

_Okay._

He doesn't even look up at me and I feel anger boiling in me again. What's he so annoyed about?

I get back to my office and I'm barely focusing again on work when the clock marks 3:00. Reluctantly I gather my things and make my way back to his office, where the paralegal has loaded the evidence in a dolly; since the courthouse is so close to the office we'll walk there. Will is ready as well and as soon as he sees me he signs Matt to start the way. We follow him, keeping what seems like miles of distance between us and avoiding eye contact at all times. The trip to the courthouse is mostly silent, broken occasionally by a few indispensable questions about the suit. The tension between Will and me is almost palpable and seems to grow with the forced interaction. However, we focus on work and make our best attempts to ignore it, until we're on our way back, nearly reaching our building. Matt is walking faster than me (advantages of not using heels) and Will is following closely, so there is a moment where a gap opens between us. Will turns around to see where I am and bites his lower lip while he slows down to wait for me. His annoyed face is the straw that breaks the camel back.

_I can walk back on my own._ I say dryly once I catch up. He throws and icy glare in my direction.

_If you don't want me to wait for you, you just have to say it. _

_Well, if you're going to wait with that attitude, then don't. _We've arrived at the lobby of our building, Matt is now well ahead of us, waiting for the elevator.

_Now my attitude is the problem?_ His tone turns to indignation.

_Well, I'm not the one making faces at having to wait for you._ Our voices are low since there's people around, but charged with emotion.

_I didn't make any faces. And I'm certainly not the one who started this._

_What are you talking about?_ I hiss at him, now indignant as well. _How did I start this?!_

_Let's not have an argument here, shall we? _But we're now both too caught in it, the tension from the previous days finally blowing up.

_Oh, so now you're running away. How mature._

_You want to discuss it? Then let's discuss it!_ He hisses at me under his breath and points to the stairs leading to the parking lot.

I furiously follow the direction of his hand and hear his steps stumping in the floor as he walks behind me. I descend until I reach the first landing and then turn around, holding the metal handrail as my breaths deepen in anger and my body gets ready for the fight.

_What is your problem?!_ My voice is now louder, transmitting all my annoyance in its tones.

_MY problem? You're the one running away and avoiding me! _

_I'm not avoiding you! I've been busy!_

_Oh right, that's why you didn't even bother to answer the phone or the emails? _

_Oh please, now it turns out it's all my fault._ I roll my eyes at him and he frowns at me.

_If there is something you want to say then say it, don't make this drama._ My eyebrows shoot upwards in bewilderment.

_So this is all just drama for you?_ I'm filled with indignation. The space between us closes without us even noticing, pupils dilated in the dimly lit parking lot. _What about your little soap opera with your friend Celeste?_ There, I finally said it. He huffs and lifts his hands while he furrows his brows. _You gotta be kidding, right? All of this is because of Celeste? _He emphasizes her name in a disbelief tone.

_Then tell me it's not true!_

_Of course it isn't, Alicia! Jeez! Look_... he passes his hand through his hair in frustration and gives half a turn before facing me again... _we dated for two years, back at Baltimore. I hated the person I was becoming and after a wake up call I realized she was part of my problem. So I broke up things with her and shortly after I moved here. Of course she's going to try and play you with it! Because she sees that I care for you! But you can't fall into her game_.

He seems sincere but I still can't kill the bug that's been nagging me.

_Then why were you "charming" her?!_

_Charming her? What are you talking about?_

_Thursday? You called Diane about it?_

_Oh for god's sake. How did you even listen? Look, she's leaving her firm, Monty & Columbech. We thought we could get her bankruptcy department, but it turned out she's actually forming her own firm and she wanted me to go with her. _

_She wanted you? _I stop the near yelling, speaking calmer now, intrigued by his version of things.

_Yes. She offered me the Sports Commission._ He sighs, a bit wistful.

_Really?_ I frown. I know he loves sports and now my mind starts to make out the whole picture.

_Yes, but... It's a startup. And the Commission might come in five or ten years. I'm not doing it, not when I have my own firm._ He vaguely points upwards. _But that's why I was talking to her. Listen to me, Alicia._.. he extends his arms and holds me by the elbows, his chocolate eyes fixated in mine... _I'm not interested in anyone else. You're the mother of my child and that can never be topped. I would never do... that, to you. I know it might be hard to believe me after all you've gone through, but I swear to you it's the truth and I'll do everything in me to prove it. If you want to, you can call Celeste and meet with her, ask her. You'll see there's nothing there, at least not from me._

I blink slowly, feeling anger subside with each passing second. There's something about Will's look that makes me believe him, something that I can't pinpoint but I haven't seen in anyone else's eyes, ever.

_I... I just want us to be honest. To be able to trust you. _

_Then let me prove it to you. But when you feel this way you have to tell me, not keep everything to yourself until you blow up._ He lifts his eyebrows a little and I chuckle.

_Sorry?_ I mumble sheepishly. He laughs.

_You don't have to apologize. But we're good, then?_

I nod and his arms surround me fully, pulling me into an embrace. The yelling always helps to calm me down and now I finally feel the tension from the past few days subside. My head rests in the crook of his neck for a few seconds before I look up, he looks down and our lips lock. My body gravitates towards him and he holds me closer, our tongues meeting, his arms sliding to the small of my back as one of my hands holds him at the shoulder and the other surrounds him, securing us together. I can just feel how much I've lacked him and I realize we've positioned ourselves so that his leg is in the middle of mine and my pelvis is moving forward, searching for him. I pull back and he looks at me, eyes glistening, mouth slightly open.

_We can't, here. _

_I know._ His disappointment mirrors mine, but my mind quickly finds the solution to that.

_Will?_

_Yes? _

_Isn't your car parked here?_ As name partners they get spots in the first basement. His eyebrows lift in surprise this time.

_I think yours would be better. Less people passing._ He whispers. My car is indeed three floors down, where there's less security and less people, especially at the spot I always get, near the furthest wall. I break the hug and start descending the stairs, fishing my car keys from my purse. Will follows closely, trying to leave enough distance between us so that any passerby won't look at us twice, dismissing us as two coworkers walking to their cars.

_So, why the suit?_ His question surprises me as I try to figure out which suit is he talking about.

_Huh?_ He then points to me, vaguely lifting his hand and then letting it fall.

_Oh!_ I'd completely forgotten about what I'm wearing today, but now I realize why all the strange looks up there: the pink clothes that I was wearing when we booked the presidential suite to spend our first night together. In that moment one of the guards crosses our paths as he returns from his hourly round through the parking lot. Will and I smile and look knowingly at each other, since we know we have plenty of time now. I keep walking and I shrug, remembering his question. _Not everything is about us having sex, Will._ I playfully say as we finally reach my car.

_Oh, no?_ He answers sulkily as he softly pins me against my car, arms surrounding me as he holds the door behind me and kisses me in the top of my nose. I giggle and pull my left arm from under his, turning in the enclosed space to direct the keys towards the car and press the button to unlock it, the car responding with the usual beeps and the clicking sound of the unlocking mechanisms.

_No_. I laugh and hold my lower lip between my tongue and teeth while opening the door. Will moves back and opens the back door as I pull the driver's seat as far forward as possible and toss my bag in the passenger's seat. I lean over to repeat the operation with the other seat and Will helps me by pushing it from the back. I move back to get out of the car but he holds me when I pass the middle and leans in for a kiss. His tongue enters my mouth and my hands move down to his belt, unbuckling it. I break the kiss and quickly make my way out of the car and into the back seat, checking out the surroundings one last time to make sure we're not getting caught. I can't even remember the last time Peter and I did this but it was probably way before we got married. The mechanics is the hard part, but it's damn worth it as I remember it. I climb into the back seat, kneeling on it and Will receives me with his arms open, ready to pull me by the hips towards him. In one motion I close the door behind and he slides my skirt upwards, freeing my thighs enough to allow me to spread them open, one knee bent in front and the other down the seat. My heels slide off my feet and I wiggle them free as I finish my interrupted task of unbuckling Will's belt and opening his pants. He lifts his hips to allow me to pull them down enough and once I'm done, he holds my panties to the side, taking advantage of the position of his hand to start drawing circles inside my lips, spreading my wetness everywhere. He starts kissing my neck and my hands move down playing with his stiffening member until I feel the precum in my fingers.

_Will?_

_Hmmm?_ I hear his muffled voice somewhere below my chin.

_Get in me. Now._ Suddenly the kisses stop and he pulls back. I straighten my position, confused, trying to make out his face in the darkness. Why is he stopping?

_Leesh? What about the baby? I don't want to hurt it..._

_Will..._ my voice gets low but menacing... _it's been all the weeks the doctor said, I feel perfectly fine, the baby won't feel a thing and I swear if you don't do this right now we won't have sex again until this kid is in college._

The scarce light allows me to see his eyes opening wide and I can feel his mind processing my words. To emphasize them, I pull back and surround him with my legs. It's harder than I remembered it, not being twenty something anymore, but I manage to find a comfortable enough position, basically carrying half my weight with my arms, which lie in Will's shoulders. I kiss him again and that seems to be the motivation he needed, because he holds my tights and starts to slide into me, further with every thrust. I lower onto him, accompanying his hip motions, as I feel his kisses in my lips, my chin, my neck. We hear a car in the distance, making us stop momentarily, before we laugh naughtily and continue, his movements taking up speed and rendering me unable to think or talk. I had rarely felt sex this intense for a while, even if Will and I don't usually go that easy on each other. I don't know if it's the hormones, the adrenaline or the abstinence but I feel every muscle inside me starting to tense and I dig my nails on his shoulders, letting out a soft moan, that acts as a signal for him to move harder and lift his hips slightly, pushing just into my favorite spot. A louder moan accompanies the maximal tension of my muscles before they start pulsating as my mind goes blank for a moment, heading into release. As I get back into my senses I feel Will approaching his own release as well and I try to help him by swaying my hips a bit and biting in the softest way possible left his earlobe. It works and he comes inside me, my insides feeling his release. I wait until he stops moving and slides out of me to rest my head on his chest; we both move down a little to lie down, as much as you can do so in the back seat of a car, and we stay like that for a moment, allowing us to come back into reality. The windows are fogged, our breathings ragged, my muscles starting to ache deliciously due to the forced position I had them in. This is definitely one of the most satisfying sex I've ever had. My ear catches approaching steps and I immediately sit back and try to straighten my clothes. Will does so himself and then stretches his hands towards my hair, trying to put a rebellious strand back in its place. We then stay as motionless as possible as we hear someone getting in the car two spots down my own. Once everything falls back into silence we smile towards each other. I reach for my bag and pull out some tissues, cleaning myself before pulling my panties and skirt back in place. Will is buckling his pants as I get out of the car and slide into the front seat, pushing it back into its usual place and using the iluminated mirror to reapply my makeup and comb my hair. He clears his throat and moves right in the middle, half his body in the front part of the car.

_This was awesome._

I smile and bite my lip. Car sex has a magic of its own. _It was. But we have to get back to the office. If anyone saw Matt get back they'll be wondering where we are._

He laughs and gets out of the car, opening my door and helping me out, but not before I lower the windows slightly to allow the windows to clear.

We walk back to our floor, back into the angry-with-each-other façade. However, as we split ways to our offices, I think about how he made me forget completely about my divorce. I definitely want more of this moments, more of us.


	12. Different

**Hello everyone! I hope you're still with me in this. I swear I'm doing my best to keep updating this story often, but sometimes life has other plans. Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it and please review because I love all of your feedback, you're the best! Also, I don't own TGW and any place, person, case or company that might show up is just part of an imaginary scenario and has nothing to do with real life. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Alicia rested her shoulder on the frame of her office door, smiling as the client walked away. Once the black suit was out of sight, the forced smile faded away and she went back to her chair, hoping to do some more work on the Tenneco lawsuit before she had to deal with the scheduled meetings of today. She had barely opened her last notes when her phone's red button blinked as the ring reached her ears, the timing really making her feel like one could never get work done in this place. She picked it up, a tad annoyed, and Courtney communicated that Diane wanted to see her as soon as possible. Alicia didn't know what this was about, but she headed towards the name partner's office right away. She was announced by the secretary and entered to be met by Celeste Serrano, Diane and Kalinda. She stopped on her tracks feeling the environment suddenly fill with veiled awkwardness. Kalinda looked at her with that uncomfortable expression she now always adopted whenever they had to interact and walked past her to leave the place, barely saying a greeting on her way out; while Celeste, on the other hand, openly smiled at her and went for a hug.

_Alicia! It's so nice to see you again!_

The woman in question didn't answer, just smiled politely and hugged her back, breaking the contact as soon as possible and turning towards Diane.

_You called me, Diane?_

_Yes, I did, Alicia. Please, take a seat._ She pointed to the chair in front of her while Celeste remained standing at the side of the desk. Alicia suddenly felt in a disadvantaged position, but tried not to make it noticeable.

_I believe you've met Ms. Serrano. _She pointed at the other lawyer.

_Oh, we had some fun negotiating last time, right Alicia?_ Celeste smiled, showing her white teeth and placing her hand lightly in Diane's shoulder. Alicia stiffened a bit and gave a forced smile back.

_Right._

_Well, good. Look, Alicia, Ms. Serrano is our co-counselor in the jetliner suit. We've been working together, but Kalinda was just informing us we've come upon some unexpected... situation. _

_Our main witness killed himself._ Celeste pointed at herself with her index and middle finger, motioning the thumb to leave very clear what the man had done to end his life.

Alicia's eyebrows moved upwards and she looked at Diane, still confused. _Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but what can I help you with?_

_Well, turns out there was another person who had access to the information our witness was going to testify about. But we... we'll need your help to get him to talk. _

_My help?_ Who could this person be? Alicia mused to herself.

_Yes_. They looked at each other and then Diane looked at her once more. _This other witness is Colin Sweeney. _

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me" was Alicia's first thought. They wanted her to convince the wife murderer to go talk about some jetliners? And with no other than Celeste as company. Just great.

_Well, I don't know how much I can do, but I'll try my best. _She managed to plaster a smile in her face.

_He'll talk to you, I'm sure. For some reason he likes you. And the firm will certainly appreciate it. _Diane took that tone that implied it was an order but that it would get her some good points in the end. _If you go now you can still get in at visiting hours. _Diane said while checking her watch. _Celeste will join you. _

_Oh, don't worry about it, I'm sure there's plenty to do..._

Celeste was quick to cut her off, never losing her smile, and waved her out of the office. _Oh Alicia, don't say another thing. You need someone who knows the case details, and I've heard so much about this Mr. Sweeney I'm really interested in meeting him. I can drive, c'mon. _Alicia stood up and self-consciously adjusted her clothes, walking out and trying to keep interaction with Celeste at a bare minimum; however, she wouldn't have it so easy. Serrano sticked to her, following Alicia around the glass labyrinth all the way into her office and sitting into her couch like they were old friends catching up. Alicia stared at her, her whole expression conveying the intrusion she was feeling a victim of. Celeste just smiled at her.

_Oh, please don't mind me. It's just I don't have much else to do before we leave. _

Alicia sighed, accepting she wouldn't be able to lose her. _I just have to send a couple of emails and then we can go. _

_Sure._

Alicia sat in her chair, quickly typing and clicking in her computer, while Celeste turned around, surveying the office from her place in the cushions.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. _People are curious about you._ Alicia just answered with a _Huh_?, trying not to lose the idea of the sentence she was typing. _Yes, everyone who passes by looks over here._ As if to reinforce her statement, she waved at a passing lawyer who was looking at Alicia and he was quick to deviate his eyes and his path, trying to pretend he hadn't been staring. _You interest them. Why?_ Alicia rolled her eyes internally, had Celeste really lived under a rock for the past couple of days? And then she spoke again. _Is it because of your divorce?_

_That would be my guess._ Alicia longed for some peace as she typed the final phrases of the email and pressed the send button. _There, we can go now_. She closed the laptop and grabbed her purse, leading the way out. They were reaching the reception when they crossed paths with Will. He stopped in surprise, his hand freezing halfway to grab Alicia's arm, as he took in both women in front of him. _Oh Will! If it's you! What a surprise!_ Celeste was the first to react, hugging and kissing him on the cheek. He looked at Alicia questioningly from behind Celeste's curls and she just lifted her brow and shrugged, her expression one of "deal with her". After the greeting was over they stood there, looking at each other. Will was the one to speak first.

_So, you going somewhere?_

_Yep, to see Colin Sweeney._ Alicia answered with mock enthusiasm. Will's expression turned questioning again. _Turns out he's a witness for the jetliner suit. _

_Oh._ He finally understood Serrano's presence there. _So you going to see him in prison?_

_Yes. _His expression then went all serious, his eyes speaking silently the concern of sending a pregnant Alicia to visit an inmate. He realized couldn't prevent it, however, as he was quickly put up to date on the fate of the other witness, so he just said his goodbyes.

_Take care._ It was an emphatic phrase and Celeste didn't miss the subtle change in his tone.

_Don't worry Will, I'll bring her back in one piece._

He shook his head, certain that Celeste didn't have the slightest idea of how vital that was for him, and was about to continue his way when he remembered something.

_Alicia, could you please pass by my office when you return?_

_Sure. _

They bid their farewell and once on their way down Celeste spoke.

_So, how is your relationship with Will?_ Had Alicia been eating something she would've spit it out in surprise.

_Excuse me?_ Celeste laughed but her curious eyes opened a bit wider as to not miss a single detail of Alicia's behavior.

_Yes, I mean, do you like working with him?_

_Oh! Yes, I do._ _He's a good boss._

_And how did you end up here, at Lockhart, Gardner?_ Alicia realized she was being questioned and she definitely didn't want to give Serrano more elements to play with her mind, she'd learned her lesson at the negotiation, so she took her time to think her answer. They had just reached her car and she was about to open the driver's door when the other lawyer walked next to her.

_I said I'd drive, let me be helpful._ She extended her hand, asking for the keys. Alicia wasn't really in the mood to complain, so she gave them to her and slid into the passenger's seat. She thought Celeste had forgotten about the prior conversation, but as soon as they left the parking lot and the daylight hit their eyes again, she resumed it.

_So, how did you get here? _There was a long silent pause, as Alicia didn't feel like responding, so Serrano continued. _I still remember my first job, you know? It was a law firm in D.C. The name partner had been my teacher and, well._.. Celeste laughed and turned towards Alicia, winking... _he liked me and offered me the job. I didn't last long though, about half a year before moving to Baltimore. _She went silent, clearly expecting her story in return for hers. Alicia cleared her throat, feeling cornered.

_My... my first law firm was also in D.C. Crozier, Abrams & Abbott. _

_Really? It's a good firm, big corporate lawyering since the start, I see. And what happened?_

_Well, you know, my kids were born and then Peter got a job offer here and we moved_. Alicia was trying to keep as many details out as possible, still feeling like Celeste could take any of them to make her life hell for a while.

_And you ended up in Lockhart, Gardner._

_Yes. I got lucky. _Celeste looked sideways at her for a moment.

_You and Will take well along._

_I guess so, we were good friends in college. _It slipped before Alicia could stop herself.

Celeste's interest immediately rose. _You went together at Georgetown?_

_Yeah. _It'd probably been a mistake to tell Celeste because now she could continue with her inquiry.

_And there was never something else between you? _Her tone became sweet, like trying to earn Alicia's trust; sensing the uncomfortableness her question created, she added: _I ask because I felt this... vibe since the negotiation. Not judging. _She finished, jokingly. Alicia squirmed a little in her seat, definitely not happy with the direction the conversation had taken and knowing it was approaching dangerous territory.

_No, we were just friends. And what about you and him?_ Celeste laughed, she knew Alicia was avoiding questioning but she let it pass.

_We dated for a couple of years. Boy, was he a handful! But it was fun while it lasted._.. It was the end of the conversation and they went silent for a while, listening to the midday news report on the radio. As they turned into the avenue that led to the correctional Celeste spoke again, but this time more as casual chitchat.

_So, Colin Sweeney likes you?_

_I guess so, I don't know why, he's... weird._

_He really killed his wife?_

_He wasn't convicted._ Alicia used her safe phrase to answer that question, not saying he had, not saying he hadn't.

_I'm intrigued about him, let's go meet him!_ Celeste was as happy as a kid on a picnic day and a little while later, they were entering the visiting room of the Cook County Jail. Colin was sitting at one end of the metal table, looking curiously at both his visitors but focusing his attention on Alicia, who felt chills as his blue eyes examined her, head to toe.

_Mrs Florrick! _His sweet, cheerful tone made her want to turn around and not come back, as always. _Or, what should I call you these days?_

_It doesn't matter, Mr. Sweeney, good afternoon._ Her tone was a bit harsh but she did it with all the intention, which just elicited a smile from him in response. _Let me introduce you to my colleague, Ms. Serrano._ Alicia pointed to the other lawyer, who was smiling excitedly at Sweeney.

_Mr. Sweeney! I've heard a lot about you._ He shook her hand and winked at the lawyer.

_I'd say I hope only good things, but I'm well aware of my fame._ Celeste laughed and they took their seats at the metal benches.

_So, to what do I own the pleasure?_

Alicia started with a brief description of the jetliner suit and why they needed his help, however, Colin seemed bored, his eyes wandering all around the place, constantly shifting positions. When Alicia was finally done talking, he set his blue orbs in her, squinting slightly and then pointed in her direction.

_There's something different about you._

The only sign of her inner distress at his comment was a nearly imperceptible interruption in her inhale. Her uncomfortableness at discussing personal topics wasn't because she was being examined, judged or even talked about, since she'd had more than enough of that with Peter's scandal and had gotten used to it in the end; but had more to do with the possibility of people discovering her pregnancy and, especially, who the father was. The last thing she wanted was reporters asking about her and Will (when she didn't even know what they were yet) and harassing her children, both the grownups and the newborn once he or she arrived. And while Colin Sweeney might not talk to any reporters, who knew about Celeste. Alicia was still trying to figure out what to say when he added: _you look happier, even... glowing, I'd say._ She gulped, she had no idea how he did it, but Colin Sweeney always managed to say the darndest things. He kept grinning like a Cheshire cat, once again giving her chills.

_Must be because of how much I love my job_. _So, will you help us, Mr. Sweeney?_

He smiled, placing his cuffed hands in the table.

_Will that help you, Ms. Florrick?_

_It will._

_Then yes, sure._

—-—-—

The sky was taking an orange tone and the shadows were starting to grow when Alicia knocked softly on the wooden frame of the glass door, making Will look up from the papers he'd been signing. He smile and nodded for her to come in.

_Hey!_

_Hey! _She sat in front of his desk, reclining in the chair and letting out an exhale.

_You okay?_

_Yes, just tired. _

_How did it go with Sweeney?_

_He said he'd help, but he agreed suspiciously easily. I don't know if we should trust him._

_Keep an eye on him, we'll be ready with a plan B anyway._

Alicia nodded. _Okay, thanks. So, you wanted to see me?_

_Yes. Hum, Alicia, we've been getting some calls these past couple of days._ Will started moving all the papers in his desk until he found half a page scribbled with what she recognized as some of her client's names. _You know, some clients concerned about our new relationship with the State's Attorney office. _

Alicia closed her eyes and exhaled again. Damn it.

_Don't worry._ Will was quick to sense her stress and intervene. _We managed most of them. We did lost Ayle and Turners' accounts, but it's not the end of the world, they were small ones anyway. Hey. Alicia. She_ looked up, feeling somehow guilty; while she knew she might lose a few clients with the divorce, it still hurt her professional pride. _We've all lost clients at one point or another, it's fine. Don't worry about it. But we do need you to arrange meetings with this ones,_ in that moment he handed her the list he'd been holding so far, _since they were a bit doubtful about staying. _Alicia looked at the paper, there were about six names there.

_Okay, I'll meet up with them as soon as possible. Anything else?_

_How are you? _Will wanted to take her hand but he knew he couldn't. There were still plenty of people around.

_Fine_. She'd been planning on just that short answer, but finally decided to elaborate a little. _I'm starting to get a bump, you know? My clothes are feeling tight already. And today I managed to have something other than toast for breakfast! _She smiled at her little, yet huge, accomplishment. Will was grinning ear to ear just from listening to her, he was really starting to grow into the idea of parenthood. _And I found a couple of reporters on my way here, but refused to comment._ Will's expression grew a bit darker. He hated she had to go through all this press thing just because Peter had been a jerk during her marriage.

_When will they grow bored and leave you alone?_

Alicia shrugged. _Probably another couple of days. _

_So, you leaving now?_

_No. I have to pick up Grace from Shannon's house at 7:30, so I'll just work for another while and then head over there._

_You should have dinner, you're not eating well._

Alicia laughed. _Well, your kid is the one to blame for that._ In the past weeks she'd finally identified that meat and anything seasoned would have her throwing up the meal, so she'd basically been living off salads (without dressings) and bread, with an occasional cup of decaf coffee now that she'd overcome her aversion at its smell. Will smiled and shook his head, watching her go back to her office.

About forty minutes later Alicia was brought back to reality from the documents she was reading by a soft knock on the door. She looked up to be met by a sight of Will carrying a cardboard box and balancing two disposable tumblers on top.

_Brought dinner. I don't know if this is appropriate, because, well, it isn't the healthiest choice, but.._. Alicia moved the things from her desk to make way for the box and Will placed everything there before closing the door and then sitting in front of her ... _I thought you might be able to eat this._ Diane and Eli had already left for the day, so their side of the floor was pretty much empty. There were still a few lights on in the family law side, but no one could really see them having dinner, so they decided they could run the risk of gossip if they were seen together in her office. While they'd done it before and probably someone had seen them in those occasions, after the divorce and with the press peeking around it would certainly arise more comments, not really passing as two old friends just catching up. Alicia opened the box, her salivary glands already working thanks to the smell that flooded the small room.

_Vegetarian pizza? Since when do you eat anything vegetarian? _She looked at Will, confused at his choice.

_Well, I know you're not eating meat these days, so..._

_You really did this for me?_

He just shrugged and pushed the tumbler towards her. _I know you like their tea so I brought you one._

_Thanks!_ Alicia was genuinely surprised he'd remembered all of that, since she'd probably mentioned it tangentially in some conversation, not really expecting him to pay attention.

She took a few tentative bites of the pizza, suddenly realizing how hungry she was and how much she'd missed eating something "unhealthy". Her body seemed to accept it happily for a change and three slices later she patted her belly in satisfaction.

_This is the best dinner I've had in three months. _And she meant it not only because of the food, but also because she'd missed these times with Will, when it was only the two of them, remembering their times at Georgetown and making small talk over dinner.

_I'm glad you liked it. You should get going to pick up Grace._ He said looking at his watch.

_I should._ She helped him throw the trash away and picked up her things. She was about to leave the office when she quickly stopped and turned around, making Will, who was behind her, stop abruptly as well. She took advantage of their momentum to kiss him, a very quick kiss but passionate non the less.

_See you tomorrow._

—–—-—

It was nearly 11 when Alicia came out of her room to send her children to bed. Zach and Grace were together in front of the computer, both sitting in the edge of the only chair, speaking way too low for her to distinguish what they were saying. They looked startled in her direction the moment they heard her footsteps approach and Grace stood up.

_It's bedtime, kids. If you're not doing homework you should go to sleep._

Grace and Zach turned to each other, their attitude typical of when they wanted to say something but none wanted to start the conversation. Alicia had no idea what she'd missed this time.

_What?_

Grace nudged Zach with her elbow and he was quick to complain, staring angrily at his sister for leaving him to do the dirty work.

_So? Are you going to tell me what's going on? _Alicia's patience was finishing fast.

_We saw an article online_... Zach started, like trying to postpone the uncomfortable conversation a bit longer. Alicia shook her head, having zero clue as to what her two children were talking about. Grace rolled her eyes, exasperated. She softly pushed her brother aside to make way for their mother to approach the screen. She pointed at it and confronted Alicia.

_Is it true?_ The lawyer looked from one child to the other and then to the screen, her expression changing as she read the title of the article.

"Alicia Florrick's abortion: the cause of the divorce?"

She quickly scrolled down, passing a large photo of herself at the Northwestern hospital a few weeks back. Zach stood up, leaving her the chair, both kids trying to decipher their mother's reaction.

"Reliable sources informed this blog that well known Alicia Florrick, now former wife of State's Attorney Peter Florrick, was dealing with an unexpected pregnancy on the weeks leading to her sudden divorce. According to information gathered by us, Alicia, who is already mother to two teenagers, would have gone to the famous Northwestern Memorial to terminate said pregnancy." The text continued, describing how she'd been spotted at the hospital and her subsequent abscence from court for a few days. Then the author of the article delved into theories of how the abortion had been the straw that broke the camel's back for the Florrick's marriage. As Alicia reached the end of the page all she could think about was how grateful she was that they'd photographed her in the brief time she'd been alone in the hospital and not with Will, and that they hadn't found out about them going together to the ultrasound and the prenatal visits. This definitely could've been a million times worse. She reclined in the chair and closed her eyes, her left hand finding its way to her growing bump, her fingers caressing the firm growth underneath the silk of her pajamas, like to reassure herself this was real. She exhaled and shook her head once more, opening her eyes to confront her still curious children.

_No, it is not true. All this is... nonsense._

_So you didn't have an abortion?_ Grace asked. Alicia couldn't help but laugh and point at her belly. While she had been able to hide it at work with peplum blouses and longer, open jackets, her bump kept growing and was now noticeable under her fitted pajamas for anyone paying enough attention.

_No, I'm still very much pregnant._

_But that is you in the photo._ Zach added in confusion.

_And that week we were at dad's and then you did stay at home for a few days. _Grace added.

_Yes, and you said it was because a stomach bug was going around._

Alicia sighed, realizing why her children had thought there might be something to the article.

_No, I didn't stay home because of a stomach bug, but I didn't tell you then because I didn't want to worry you._

_Worry us? What's going on mom?_ Grace voice was now quite stressed. _What are you hiding from us? _If there was something worse in her eyes than her mother getting pregnant from her affair was her mother trying to have an abortion or having some sort of pregnant women's disease.

_Nothing!_ How come everything ended with her being the cause of all problems in the eyes of her kids? _Look, the day the article says, while you were at dad's, I did have to go to the hospital. I started bleeding and had a threatened miscarriage. That's why I didn't go to the office for a few days and probably that's why whoever wrote this thought I'd had an abortion. But the baby is fine and alive and I'm fine too. And it had nothing to do with the divorce. You know that was decided long before that._

There was a thick silence while Zach and Grace processed the news.

_Why didn't you tell us?_ He finally asked.

The truth was that, after their initial reaction, Alicia hadn't thought they would want to know, but she wasn't going to say that.

_I didn't want you to worry. Things were fine, I just needed some rest for a few days but it wasn't such a big deal._

Grace blinked a few times, relieved that it wasn't something worse and finally remembering her initial anger at her mother.

_Well, good. I'm going to bed then. Goodnight. _And she disappeared behind her bedroom's door. Alicia watched her go, a bit sad that she was still in that attitude, and then stood herself to leave as well.

_Zach, go to bed soon. You have school tomorrow._

_I know mom, I'll just send my part of the work and then go. _

_Okay, goodnight._ Alicia turned to leave when he spoke again.

_Mom?_

_Yes?_

He was looking down, his eyes wandering around the room but avoiding eye contact with her, clearly uncomfortable.

_I want to say I'm sorry about the way I reacted when you told us about the baby. There was no excuse for it and I don't want you to think you have to decide between it and us. I'm sorry._

Alicia felt her eyes suddenly get watery. Sometimes she felt she didn't deserve such nice kids.

_Zach, thank you. It... it really means the world to me. _He just nodded and smiled. _Can... can I give you a hug?_ He nodded again and stood up, hugging her strongly, reminding her of they way he used to hold to her when he was younger.

_Goodnight mom._

_Goodnight Zach. _

Alicia left for her room, the moment she closed the door grabbing her cellphone and hurriedly dialing Eli. He picked up after a few rings.

_Yes?_

_Hello Eli! It's Alicia._

_Yeah, I know. What's up?_

_Eli, I'm in big trouble._ His inner radar immediately woke and he opened his laptop with one hand and turned the TV on with the remote in the other, all the while balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

_Why?_

_Have you read Chicago's Top Review?_

_The blog? Not today. Why?_ So, laptop it was. He put the phone in speaker and quickly typed the address.

_Look at it._ Alicia sounded strangely defeated.

Eli just gasped as he caught sight of the headline. His first instinct would've been to laugh it off, but if Alicia had called him there must be some reason to be worried about.

_Okay_... he prolonged the word cautiously, while he gave a quick read to the article. _What exactly are you worried about? Please tell me you did not have an abortion, Alicia!_

_No, I didn't! But..._

_But?_

_Maybe calling was a bad idea. I think this would be better in person_... Alicia had always felt more in control when she could deal with people face to face and gauge their physical reactions. It reminded her of court and it was a reassuring thought.

_No. You called me for a reason. What's going on?_

_I didn't have an abortion. But I did go to the Northwestern, because... _she felt like a kid who's about to admit he broke the proverbial cookie jar._.. because, I had a threatened miscarriage._


	13. Sabotage

**So, it still surprises me the amount of words needed to bring my ideas into a chapter, so I'm sorry if it takes me a while to finish each one, but I really want them to be as complete as necessary before posting. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and sticking with me in this journey, I'm really grateful for it. I'm planning on a Christmas themed chapter, but since it's only August in their timeline it will probably take a while to appear, anyway I want to wish you happy holidays and the best to you and your loved ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm thinking about making the next one just love and fluff but I don't know how you feel about that, please let me know!**

* * *

After Eli Gold had decided to leave his career as an economist and dedicate full time to crisis management he had always thought he'd found what he was best at. With the years he'd gotten enough experience to be able to predict most outcomes and prepare for them, which had given him a very good reputation, and he was very rarely taken off guard with the turn of events, enjoying the adrenaline rush they provided. But even a seasoned sailor can get caught in a storm and for the first time in a few years, he was at a loss for words.

Alicia started to get stressed when more than a couple of seconds passed with nothing but silence at the other end of the line.

_Eli? Are you still there?_

He picked up the phone, deactivating the speaker and holding it to his ear, speaking rather slowly and quietly, pronouncing the words clearly, like if by saying them like that Alicia would recognize there had been a mistake somewhere.

_So, you had a threatened miscarriage?_

_Oh, you're still there._ There was a nervous laugh followed by silence and then Alicia answered. _Yes._

_That means you're pregnant now._ It wasn't really a question, Eli was starting to connect the dots in his mind.

_Yes._

_How far along?_

_4 months._

_That's why the rushed divorce._

_Yes._

When Eli had first seen Alicia, at that infamous press conference on his office's TV, he had thought she was the typical politician wife: devoted mother, resident to a posh neighborhood, too in love with her status and lifestyle to leave her husband, even after what he'd done. And then, he'd come to work for Peter and he'd finally met her in person and he'd realized she was way different to that woman the screen had shown. She was a fighter, a woman with character and, surprisingly, the one behind the curtains in many occasions. And he had grown to like her and respect her, seeing in her the potential she didn't even know she possessed. But never in all that time had he imagined she would be telling him this news one day. It was like she was finally finishing the transformation that had started that day, reaching the opposite pole to that press conference Alicia Florrick, and with a very unwelcome result.

_What... the hell were you thinking?! _Eli's voice raised with every word, basically yelling at the end of the sentence.

While Alicia had anticipated he would be really mad, she still felt somewhat offended by his expression.

_Let me remind you, Eli, that this still is MY LIFE. And as such, it is completely independent from Peter's political aspirations. I'm calling you because WE hired you to manage this. I don't need a judgment on my actions._

He went silent, trying really hard not to start yelling at her the thousand and one ways in which this was an utter disaster. And because, well, she was partially right. Judging her actions would serve to no end now.

_Alicia? _Eli managed to unclench his teeth enough to pronounce her name.

_Yes?_

_Is it Peter's?_

Now there was silence at her end of the line. Perhaps more than the pregnancy itself, who the father was, was the biggest oddity of it all.

_No._ After the state the Florrick's marriage had been at towards the end, it didn't come as such a surprise for Eli, but he still felt like dying might be a good course of action for him right now.

_Who is he?_

_Eli..._

_Alicia, I need to know to be able to get ahead of the reporters. They will eventually find out and I need to prepare you and him. _Eli was finally moving back into work mode, his voice level back at normal, regaining its characteristic bossy edge, even if he was still boiling inside.

_Eli, I need to talk to him. He's not used to this press thing and, well, I need to give him some heads up. And then I'll talk to you. _In reality Will had appeared a couple of times in the press (Ahem, Chicago's most eligible bachelors), but Alicia knew this had implications not only for him but also for the firm, and she couldn't disclose his identity to Eli just like that.

Eli thought about it, knowing that with Alicia he had to pick his battles. _Fine. But the sooner the better... Let me call you back, okay?_

And he hung up before she could even answer. And then he let his frustration run free, punching a nearby pillow with both hands, his hair freeing itself from the way it was usually combed in and starting to regain its natural form as it bobbed up and down with every punch.

_Aaaghhhhh! _He vocalized his anger to the empty apartment as he finally threw the pillow away from him and slumped into a nearby chair. And then he decided it hadn't been enough and he approached his bed, picking up the one-sided fight against the mattress, that just returned slightly echoed whines in response. Finally his murdering anger seemed to ease a little and he went back to his laptop, reading more calmly the article once again.

It was indeed strange for Alicia to be so careless about an affair that she'd end up in this place, and Eli could only think about one person he'd seen her consider the possibility of something else with: Will Gardner. And while he had anticipated there might be some problems over the obvious attraction between them, they had recently grown apart from each other, at least at the office; and never, not even in his wildest dreams, had he imagined this outcome. There had even been rumors of a fight during some recent negotiations and he was now taking less cases with her; so, if his suspicions were true, he had to give them credit for putting up a very convincing façade.

Eli quickly dived into twitter and the main news sites, searching for the slightest sniff that the article had already been picked up by someone else. Good news were apparently it hadn't. His mind was already assembling a plan but he didn't feel like calling Alicia back just yet. Whenever he chose a candidate to work with he knew there was a lot he'd invest into him or her: time, connections, resources of all types... And with Peter he had even been willing to wait until he made up his mind to run because he saw he had what it took for the governorship, and even why not, for the White House. But now everything was at risk because of Alicia's unfortunate and poorly timed rebellion, and he had to activate survival mode and pull out any tricks left into the bag. He contacted the manager of a few Twitter bots and asked him to start tweeting about anything but the divorce, in order to dilute any possible links to the offending news. He started researching friendly reporters' agendas and building a draft of an interview he knew was now mandatory.

On the other end, Alicia stood speechless for a second in front of the phone, before getting back into action as well and dialing Will. It was extremely strange for them to call each other directly unless it was absolutely necessary and work-related, to avoid any slip-ups that someone else could hear or to arise suspicions due to the excessive communication between them, but well, this was an emergency after all. He picked up after the fourth ring and Alicia could hear in the background soft music, the one he usually played when working.

_Hello?_ His voice sounded a bit confused, since these were evidently not work hours.

_Will! Hey._

_Alicia? What's going on? Is everything alright? Are you okay?_ She should've imagined he would immediately think something had happened to her or the baby.

_Yes! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. We're fine. It's just... It's just I need you to see something._

_See something? Okay, what is it? _He obviously sounded confused.

_Have you got your laptop?_

Will just had to extend his hand and slide his fingers through the gray surface for a bright light to join the room's illumination and a few moments later he was stupefied, staring at the title that had cause all this chaos in less than an hour.

_You gotta be kidding me._

_I know, this is a mess. But I already called Eli._

_And? What did he say?_

_He hasn't returned my call, maybe he will after he becomes bald from pulling all his hair out. _The joke made the environment less stressful for a moment, but then she continued.

_But he wants to know who you are._

_You can't tell him. He's at the firm now, the moment this news get out, it will turn into open season for my head. _

_I know, but he's right about something. The press will dig into this and if they find out about us, we need to be prepared. _

_We've been careful..._

_Yes, but we've been together to the appointments. And you know there's always something._

_I can ask Kalinda to look into us, see where we're vulnerable. _

Alicia went silent. She didn't want Kalinda investigating her life but in the current scenario she seemed like the safest option. Besides, she hadn't told Will about their fallout, and even if she was quite sure he suspected something he hadn't asked, and now wasn't the time for such conversation_._

_Fine, but let's try to keep the research to the minimum?_

_Sure. _Will was still a bit confused about the two women's relationship status, but he didn't ask and instead concurred with Alicia. They said their goodbyes, agreeing that she would call him as soon as Eli came up with something and they would try to keep his identity a secret for as long as possible.

Alicia was meaning to wait up for Eli's call, but the pregnancy was really draining a whole lot of energy from her and as soon as she got into bed she fell asleep. Her cellphone being normally in vibration at night she woke until the next morning, with the sun's rays already invading her bedroom and even reflecting into one of the small mirrors in the wall. Still groggy she searched the sheets for her phone and squinted to be able to make out the screen among the offending brightness. Her nose caught the scent of bacon, probably from Grace making breakfast, which made her stomach turn in protest. Fortunately most of the vomiting had been reduced to just nausea and she managed to finally focus on the notifications, which showed Eli had attempted to reach her at least four times last night.

With a sigh she let herself fall back into the bed, stretching and finally getting up to the bathroom. She then went out and removed the sheets from the bed, placing them in the laundry basket and walked outside her room to investigate the origin of the smell.

_Hey mom, good morning!_

_Good morning guys._

Grace was indeed cooking but the one to offer her a plate was Zach, since Grace was still keeping interaction just for essential stuff. Alicia refused the bacon and just grabbed a piece of toast, nibbling on it and pouring herself a glass of juice, joining her kids for the rest of their breakfast. Once they were done, the plates washed and she was back at her room, she dialed Eli. He was quick to answer.

_Finally! I was already planning on a search party to get you._

Alicia rolled her eyes. _It's Saturday, Eli. I can sleep in today. So, have you got a plan?_

_Well, I already got help from the twitter gods to try and distract the attention from the blog, but it's just a matter of time before someone gets their hands on it. So, once they do, we will be ready with an interview. Ted Willoughby is our best option. _

_Willoughby? Isn't he a little, well, slow?_

_And that's exactly what we want. So, I'll send you the draft. I'm also working on Peter's statement once this gets out, but I don't suppose you want to be involved?_ His question was more of an affirmation and Alicia was grateful for keeping her out of it.

_No, I think it's better like this. _

_And, hum. The father?_

_Oh, yes, the father._ Hoping Eli had forgotten about it had definitely been way too optimistic. _Look, Eli, we don't want to interfere with your job, but revealing his name would have a lot of implications we'd rather postpone for another while. Once the press has it, well, he's all for cooperation with us, but on the meanwhile we would appreciate things staying like this._

_If it would have a lot of implications the more the reason for me to know! Look, Alicia, I'm trying to help here. I'm not going to lie to you, I'm still trying to revive the hopes for Peter's run, but I'm also trying to keep your good image, and any other surprise would not only kill that, but also put you in a very awkward position with the public and at work. You need to let me know what I'm facing here. _

_Eli, we can't. Seriously. You're working with Peter and, well, it is not convenient. But once it gets out I promise you he will help with any damage control. And anyway, there isn't much prevention to be done here._

Alicia had actually given a lot of thought to the implications of revealing Will's name. With Peter, well, they had already been in a fist fight, it couldn't get more personal than that, but he could always make their life difficult at court, especially if he confirmed his suspicions. At the firm, the other partners would try to go after Will or even her, and they couldn't afford getting kicked out now, more in need of financial security than ever with all the expenses the baby would bring. And the press, well, they would have quite the entertainment with them. And none of those things could be avoided, no matter the sooner they made the name known. So, better wait until it came out on its own rather than bring it upon themselves.

Eli sighed. _Please think about it._

_I will. I'll also check the draft and please keep me posted with any other news_.

They wrapped up the conversation and then hung up. They would have long days ahead.

—-—

Alicia's heels resonated in the concrete floor, the distant murmur of voices and occasional metal clashing sounds accompanying her steps through Cook County's Jail. Celeste was already waiting outside the interview room, boredly looking around until her eyes met the approaching figure.

_Alicia! Hello!_

_Hi Celeste. I hope you haven't been here long._

_Oh, not at all, I've just arrived as well. Ready?_

_Yes._ Alicia nodded, her leather binder tucked under her arm.

They entered the room, where a camera and a screen had been set up, facing the end of the metal table, that was still empty. The took a seat next to the items and waited as the guard left and signaled his partner to bring Sweeney in. The room was small, with a few non-opening windows around and a couple of doors, one through which they'd entered and the other that faced the inside of the prison, that opened to reveal the man in question walking as fluidly as the metal cuffs would allow.

_My lovely lawyers! I hope you are doing well._

He sat down and smiled, his eyes taking in the camera. The official turned it on and Sweeney appeared on the screen, in a small rectangle in the corner. The rest of the screen remained dark and the official retreated to the door while he spoke.

_The court officer will open the communication when the testimony is required. On the meanwhile no image or sound will be transmitted. You can't touch the equipment under any circumstances and you will be sworn in in a minute, Sweeney. _

He just nodded and watched him leave to search for whoever was supposed to swear him in.

_Charming man, huh?_

Both lawyers remained silent but Celeste smiled at him. They waited until Sweeney was sworn in and the officers left, their vigilant stare through the doors glasses, before speaking again.

_Have you got any doubts, Mr. Sweeney?_

_No. You've prepared me well, Mrs. Florrick._ And he smiled, trying to look falsely charming and she just shook her head, it was like dealing with a three year old.

_Remember, keep your answers concrete. If you don't know something don't try to come up with it. _

_Alright._ And he started combing his hair with his hands, using his image in the screen as a mirror. Alicia sighed and gave up, hoping everything went more or less alright. Minutes started ticking by, silence wrapping them, the temperature in the room quickly rising due to the lack of ventilation and the three bodies enclosed in the small space. It was almost 1:00 and the August sun was shining well above, not helping the situation. Celeste removed her jacket, staying in an sleeveless shirt, fanning with one of the documents in front of her. Alicia picked up a folder and started rhythmically moving it, barely getting some relief from the heat. She would've loved to remove her jacket as well, but it was the only thing keeping her bump hidden, so she just moved her hand more enthusiastically. Sweeney, who didn't have anything to fight the heat with started sweating slightly. Finally, after what seemed an eternity the screen produced some crackles and lit up, showing the courtroom, the judge and Diane at the center. Movement stopped from both lawyers and the three of them sat more upright, very attentive to what was happening. Diane greeted Sweeney and the questions started. However, just one question was enough for Alicia to notice something was off. His answers were vague and doubtful, his hand pulling the neck of the t-shirt as if trying to show his recently acquired prison tattoo. She had seen him in court before and this was definitely not the usual him. She would've intervened right then, but she was having a few problems of her own. The heat and the stress of the situation were making her feel very lightheaded. She tried to breath deeply and calm herself down, trying to keep her focus on the interrogation in front of her.

The questioning continued, entering the key fact of their suit, the de-icing system on the GR-6, but Sweeney just asked to have he question repeated. That's when Alicia's fears materialized, as she realized for some unknown reason he was sabotaging their case. She leaned towards Celeste.

_We need to cut him off, he's gonna hurt us_.

Celeste was quick to move her feet backwards, tangling the heel of her shoe with the cables and pulling them, managing to effectively cut the communication.

_What are you doing?_

Even if Alicia managed to ask Sweeney that, her head had started spinning and nausea quickly followed. Her mouth felt dry and sticky, her palms starting to leave a print on the metal surface of the table with her sweat.

_What am I doing? I'm undercutting your case._

_Why?!_ Celeste leaned slightly forwards in bewilderment, completely oblivious to the other lawyer's discomfort.

_Because I want something_. _Freedom_. However, Sweeney's eyes had barely left Alicia, and he started to notice her sudden pallor, her prolonged blinking in an attempt to discreetly close her eyes and her desperate swallowing. Her saliva felt thick, her balance untrustworthy and her stomach was doing somersaults with the water she'd had a while ago.

_We'll see what we can do about it_. She said, her voice raspy. She took her things and stood up trying to get out of the suffocating room as soon as possible, but the moment she did that, little bright lights starting dancing in front of her eyes and she had to sit down again, not trusting her body to stay upright. Celeste and Sweeney now both turned at her and Celeste held her by the elbow as she sat down.

_You okay?_

_Uh huh. _

_You look pale. Maybe you should stay seated_. She went towards the door and knocked on the inside, to get one of the guards' attention. The door opened and Alicia welcomed the fresh air current that reached her sweaty skin, before it was taken away by the door closing again. Celeste returned next to her.

_They'll try to call the prison's infirmary._

_No, I'm fine. It's just the heat, I got a little dizzy but I'm fine. _But the truth was she didn't feel good enough to stand up yet and remained seated, her hands still gripped to the table's edge.

_You don't look like it. You better wait._

_I have to agree with Ms. Serrano here_. Sweeney finally intervened. _After all I need you healthy to get me out of here._ Alicia managed to send a deathly glare towards him, even amidst her haze.

Suddenly the other door opened and the second guard came in to get Sweeney out. He cooperated fully but when he was about to be escorted out, he turned around and signaled the guard to wait a moment.

_By the way, congratulations on the good news_. Alicia's eyes widened as she stared at him shocked; there was no way he could've known, unless he'd somehow heard the abortion story and tied up the loose ends. But then he talked again as he was pulled away by the guard. _Of your divorce, that is. I didn't tell you last time, how rude of me. Hope to hear of you again soon._ And he left with a wink.

Alicia let her head rest in her arms, trying not to think about what Celeste might be thinking by now. She stood next to her, unsure of what was one supposed to do in this situation and finally decided to make some air in Alicia's direction with the folder.

_Thank you._

_You're welcome. You feeling better?_

_Yes._ And she was, slowly the bright lights disappeared and her head stopped spinning as seconds turned into a couple of minutes. Then the door opened to reveal a woman in her fifties, wearing scrubs and carrying a small briefcase.

_Finally_. Celeste murmured and moved aside to let her approach.

_Good afternoon, my name is Hannah, I'm the prison's nurse. Your name is?_

_Alicia._ She was about to say the Florrick but then she remembered she wasn't one anymore.

_Okay Alicia. What happened?_

She gave a brief description of her symptoms as the nurse took her heart rate and checked her pupils.

_Has this happened to you before?_

_Well... a few years ago. They said it was a drop in my blood pressure_.

_Could be_, the nurse answered. _I'll need to check it out._ She gestured at Alicia's arm, clearly asking her to uncover it as she took a couple of the apparatus from her briefcase. However, the sleeves were so fitted it was impossible to lift them beyond the elbow and with dismay Alicia realized she'd have to remove the whole jacket. The nurse was already waiting so she removed her arm from the sleeve, keeping the other on. The nurse got to work, placing the cuff on place and taking her pressure, silence surrounding them for a moment.

_It is low. 80/60._ Only they knew what those numbers meant. And then she added something that made Alicia want to kill her. _You're pregnant, right?_ She had obviously seen the way her blouse hugged tightly her belly, being especially noticeable when she was sitting. Alicia widened her eyes and pursed her lips and the nurse seemed to realize she'd screwed up because she quickly spoke again.

_You know, it could be from the heat. It's too hot in here. I suggest you get out on the fresh and maybe sit or lay for a while with your legs up until you feel better. Also you should drink lots of water to prevent this from happening again. Everything else seems fine, you think you can get up?_

Alicia nodded and took the arm the nurse offered, trying to ignore Celeste's obvious gawking at her. They headed towards the exit door and parted ways, both lawyers silently signing the visitors' log and getting their IDs back. Finally the silence was broken as they reached the outside again.

_You probably shouldn't drive. _

_Well, I can't leave my car here._

_I came by bus._

There were a few seconds of silence while Alicia thought, but her alternatives were basically nonexistent and, for the second time in less than two weeks, she found herself passenger in her own car to no other than Celeste. They stopped at a convenience store to buy something to drink and then started the good half hour drive back to Lockhart/Gardner.

_So, a baby, huh?_

There was no point in denying it anymore, but even so, the answer came in a murmur. _Yeah. _Alicia resisted the impulse to caress her growing bump, as she now did whenever baby was mentioned.

_Now I see why Will is so overprotective of you. _Alicia looked quizzically in her direction and she laughed. _You don't notice it because he's always like that around you, but that's not his usual self. I was lucky if he called me after three days of not talking. _

_Well, you do seem like quite the party girl, maybe he just assumed you were having a good time._ It was a strange conversation, the comments not meant to offend but rather the product of raw honesty between them, the tacit understanding that Alicia was now dating Will (and having his baby) and Celeste being jealous about it, but without either admitting to anything and just working on hypothetical grounds.

She giggled. _I was, but so was he. We were great playing poker together, you know? We'd negotiate and decide about cases over a good hand. _

_Well, it certainly seems more fun than our negotiations. _

Celeste smiled.

_They were. Look, I'm glad for you 'cause I like you, Alicia. But at the same time I don't like that you and Will are together._

_Really? You broke up things, what? 9 years ago? It's quite a long time to hold on to it, don't you think?_

She shook her head and laughed. _I just don't think he's the man for you. This isn't entirely for my benefit, consider it a heads up._

_How come?_

_You are a good person. Will... is more like me. Even if we try to be good and domestic, it's just not in our nature. We will eventually try to get our freedom back and we will disappoint people around us. _Alicia thought for the best way to formulate her answer as she drank from the icy water.

_Maybe so. But I also believe a person won't show what they're capable of if you don't give them a chance. Maybe he didn't feel the need to be domestic. And unless he kills a hobo and buries his body in the desert, well, I don't think I'll be too impressed. _If Alicia was to look for the bright side of things, at least Peter had set up the bar pretty high when it came to disappointing spouses. She had learned during her marriage that politicians, lawyers and a good bunch of other people moved constantly in the line that divides right and wrong and by now she was pretty sure Will wasn't a completely pure and innocent being (heck, not even Diane); but she did believe he did things for the right reasons and tried his best to stay at the good side, so she could live with that.

Celeste shrugged. _It was just $45,000. And he put them back_. Alicia turned to her, trying to figure out what on earth was she talking about. And then she decided it wasn't worth it.

_So, will you run to the press with the news of my pregnancy?_

_No. I don't win anything with that. It'd just bring you two closer. _

Alicia gave half a smile at that last comment. Celeste was a strange person but she was very realistic and had a few good advices in between all her plotting. Had the situation been other maybe they could've even become friends. But the situation wasn't other and they split ways after arriving to Lockhart/Gardner and announcing to Diane Sweeney's request. Alicia went back to her office to start reviewing his case and look for a way to get him out when Will basically barged into it and shut the door behind.

_What on earth happened?! Are you okay?_

Alicia looked up in confusion. _What are you talking about?_

_Today. Prison. They had to call the nurse?!_

Oh, that, Celeste just couldn't keep it to herself, Alicia thought annoyedly. _It was nothing, I'm fine._

_Maybe I should drive you to the hospital just to be sure. Did you call Dr. Daniels?_

_Will. _Alicia switched her tone to the I don't admit discussion one. _I'm fine. It has happened to me before, with Zach and Grace. We're fine. If I thought for a moment we weren't I would be the first one to run to the hospital. Calm down. _And she looked outside the office, making sure no one was watching them. Will seemed to examine her words and paced around for a moment before staring at her and lifting his brow, questioningly.

_Really_. Alicia assured him with a smile.

_You'll let me know if anything, and I mean anything, happens, right?_

_Yes, I will. _

_Okay. I should probably get back to my meeting._

It was her turn to lift her eyebrows. _You left in the middle of a meeting?_

_Cain is there. He can handle it. Oh, by the way, have you got plans for tomorrow afternoon?_

_No, not really, why?_

_But you're coming over?_

_Probably. Why?_

Will seemed unsure about speaking.

_Well, is that I've got tickets for the Cubs' game. You know, from the few ones that Diane lets me keep. But I don't think us together in public is such a good idea, so I can give them back to her and we can watch the game at my place, if you want. _

_Oh._ Alicia had barely processed it all when she had to respond. _Okay_. Will nodded and left, letting her get back to her work. A plan started forming in her mind, but first, she had to find a way to release Sweeney and went back to the file in front of her. It was never easy to have a wife murderer for client.


	14. Home run

**Hello! So this was supposed to be a short, fluffy Christmas gift for all of you, but Santa got a little busy and 2020 delivered it instead. Anyway, his lateness is compensated by this not-so-short, fluffy and NSFW gift he brought. I hope you enjoy it and if you like drama, it will be back next chapter. Thanks to all of you for being a part of my 2019 with your reads and reviews and I hope for the best for the upcoming year, to you and your loved ones. Happy New Year wherever you are! **

* * *

Will walked around his apartment, trying to tidy it a bit. The dishes finally went into the dishwasher, the bed that had been left in disarray that morning got made, he picked up the mess of books he'd left lying around the living room and he put some order in the pile of clothes he'd washed in the weekend and thrown into a chair hoping for them to magically fold themselves. He was still going from one side to the other, carrying things around to their proper place, when a knock interrupted him. He rushed to put that last item in a shelf and then to the source of the sound, straightening his t-shirt after checking his image in the mirror nearby and unlocking the door to welcome Alicia into his place. However, he tilted his head sideways as he took in her appearance, because while they had both changed from their formal work clothes into something more comfortable, she was in full Cubs attire: the blue cap with the orange C and the classic striped jersey with Zambrano's name in the back. Her hair was held in a ponytail that emerged from the back of the cap and there were sunglasses hanging from the neck of the jersey. She was wearing some sort of loose black pants and tennis, giving her such a different vibe to the always formally dressed Alicia that Will frowned in confusion as he followed her inside the apartment.

_While I certainly appreciate the look, may I ask why? I mean, if it's for tonight's game you didn't have to._

Alicia turned for a second, rolling her eyes and laughing, but she didn't say anything. She just kept walking all the way into Will's bedroom and then into his closet, while he stood just outside, trying to decipher her strange behavior.

_Hum, Leesh, what's going on? _

She finally spoke, a grin in her face. _Hello, Will. You'll see_. She adored his confused face and wanted to kiss him badly, but was a woman on a mission and instead rummaged through his clothes until she found what she'd been looking for. Triumphantly she pulled a folded blue jersey from a pile of sports gear and threw it in his direction.

_Change into this._

_Why? _

_Come on! We're barely on time!_

_On time for what? _He was almost sure it had something to do with the game, but there still was over an hour to go before it started.

_Just do it. Pretty please?_ She turned pleadingly towards him and he laughed. She knew he couldn't resist her when she did that, and he finally took his t-shirt off and changed it for the Cubs jersey, all the while she kept searching for something. He folded his arms and reclined on the door frame, waiting.

_If you told me what you're searching for, it might be faster._

_No need. Found it! _And she walked up to him, standing on tiptoes to make up for the height difference that was usually compensated by her high heels and kissed him. He was about to deepen it when she and pulled away and placed a cap into his head, then taking his arm and guiding him to the living room while he groaned in protest at her denial to the kiss and what could've followed. He thought she was going to turn the TV on or something, but instead she walked all the way to the entrance, opened the door and motioned him outside.

_Where are we going?! _

_You'll see. _

_Ms. Cavanaugh, what kind of plan is this?_ His tone was sweet, trying to get her to spill her intentions. But she saw right through it, and even if her chest warmed at the use of her maiden name, she didn't budge.

_You'll have to discover it... in a while_. Will huffed and followed her into the elevator and then all the way to his car. At some point she'd taken his car keys and now sat in the driver's side, still smiling. Truth to be told, Will wasn't a fan of surprises. In their line of work, where they had to anticipate every opponent's move, a surprise was usually equivalent to disaster, but he loved and trusted Alicia enough to let her run free with this and even enjoy it. On the other hand, she loved organizing and planning things, and seeing other people's reaction to an unexpected sweet gesture used to be the highlight of her family moments: the surprise trip to Disneyland for Zach's ninth birthday, Grace's thematic sleepovers or the special dinners she'd cook for Peter on any non-special occasion. After the scandal, however, her enthusiasm and time to do those things had greatly diminished, feeling most of her romantic gestures to Peter had been an absolute waste and probably even ridiculous, and was barely starting to get back in the mood to do them now; considering Will was really sweet with her, always trying to please her, she felt this was the perfect opportunity to give back to him a little of that attention. She drove the car to the building's exit, while she opened the overhead compartment and gave him the sunglasses he always kept there.

_Put them on._ Will obeyed, but looked curiously as she also put on her own.

_I'm more curious with every passing minute, Ms. Cavanaugh. What kind of secret mission is this?_

She laughed. _Where would the fun be if I told you now? I'll let you figure it out. _So Will had no choice but to look outside the window, trying to guess where was she taking him as she navigated the afternoon Chicago traffic. He knew they weren't going to her place or anywhere near Lockhart/Gardner or the courthouses (where their usual go-to hotels were located), but couldn't tell much more. Besides, a hotel made no sense when they had both of their places and the whole afternoon to themselves. A sports bar or restaurant maybe? But why drive so far when near to his place were more than a few good options? Alicia glanced towards him every now and then, waiting for the moment he recognized the road, but it wasn't until she turned under the direction sign clearly stating their destination that he came to the realization of why all the fuss.

_Are we...? No!_

Alicia laughed. _Yes, we are. _

_But we can't be seen together!_

She shrugged. _Will, one of the reasons I divorced Peter was that I was tired of not doing things because of his career, the press, what people would think. I want to spend an afternoon with you, doing something special and fun. If they see us, what the hell, we'll deal with it then. People will eventually find out anyway, so let's enjoy ourselves for a while. Besides, how likely is it for someone to recognize us among the crowd wearing this?_

He realized she'd actually thought about everything and while it seemed risky, the perspective of their afternoon at Wrigley Field was so enticing he couldn't really complain. He did love rebel Alicia.

_How did you get tickets?_ Being one of the few afternoon games, it'd sold out weeks ago.

_I knew you'd given them back to Diane, so I talked to her._

_And she agreed?_

_Well, we're here, aren't we?_ She smiled. Only she knew how many extra tasks she'd have to do at the office for those tickets, although the reality was they'd been returned by Will with so little anticipation it was unlikely they could've been given to any important client. The tickets were usually sent to the most important ones at the beginning of the season and Will would keep one or two as part of his favorite managing partner perk, in agreement with Diane (and in exchange for some other benefits she wanted).

_You're amazing, do you know that?_

She just laughed. _Better start looking for parking spots._

They joined the line of cars heading to one of the lots, but after giving a wrong turn because of Will's "perfect knowledge" of the area, they actually got lucky and found a resident offering his spot. They parked and started the way to the ballpark.

_So, why Zambrano?_

Alicia shrugged, remembering the name in her jersey. _Peter bought them when we were fundraising his State's Attorney campaign. We contacted a few of the players and the owners, so we had to be in proper attire. _

Will hated that he had made so uninteresting what should've been a special occasion, buying your favorite team's jersey, but he had to accept Peter would always be a part of Alicia's life and he couldn't change what he'd done. They were still at the gate when the roaring of the crowd announced them the start of the game.

_I'm sorry we couldn't get here earlier_.

_Hey, shhhh._ He pulled her towards him, placing his index finger over her lips. _It's perfect._ And she leaned against him as their tickets got scanned but then let go completely to allow them to navigate the hallways and ramps up to their section. However, he held her by the shoulders and pulled softly to help her walk faster, making it easier for them to finally get the field into view. From that moment onwards, Will's attention was completely stolen by the game and, to an extent, also Alicia's. While she hadn't really followed baseball in quite a while she could always enjoy a game, especially in the stadium's atmosphere, and as the innings passed she started yelling in chorus with the crowd to celebrate a run or lament about an out. And even if Will's eyes would barely leave the field and the players, his hand would find its way to wrap around Alicia's fingers or caress her knee or even a draw little roads up her thigh. They would lean until their heads touched whenever they wanted to say something to each other, they would squeeze their hands in anticipation to an important play and even jumped hand in hand during a couple of celebrations. Alicia hadn't felt so carefree and happy in such a long time that for the three hours (more or less) that the game lasted she completely forgot about who she was, who she had been or her current situation and just enjoyed herself and the man by her side. It reminded her of that Washington Nationals' game they'd been to while in college, only better because now they could show affection and there was a tiny perfect mix of them growing inside her. As if the Universe had decided to play along for once, the game wrapped up with a win for the Cubs and Will and Alicia celebrated with one last kiss before joining the sea of people heading to the exits. Once they managed to get back into the less crowded streets, Will, who was now driving, spoke excitedly.

_Those double hits at the eight inning were what gave us the game._

_Yeah. It was a pretty close though. _

_It was. Thank you for this._ And he held her hand and pulled it to plant a kiss on the back of it.

She smiled. _You know? I can think of some very good ways for you to thank me. _And she raised her brows suggestively.

He laughed. _Really? And what do those imply?_

_For starters, less clothes. _

_I'm starting to like the sound of that. _

_You can like more than the sound. _And she opened the first button of her jersey to let the red lace underneath peek into the outside. There were now fewer cars and Will was pretty much driving automatically, so he was able to turn and see what she was doing. He inhaled deeper as he feel the blood rushing through his body, just knowing that she was this ready for him was exhilarating.

_We better wait 'till we get to my place. _He still had to drive and distractions weren't that good of an idea.

_Yeah. _

Alone and together, the electricity between them was almost palpable but they both tried to control their thoughts, waiting for the appropriate moment, even if the wait was torture. As they finally got to his building, parked and called the elevator, Will stood behind Alicia, his hands holding her by the waist; once it arrived, opened and they got inside (and thankfully were the only ones) she turned to kiss him, taking off his cap, and he slid his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her against the wall as he felt her leg wrap around him. They separated at the ding of the opening doors but only briefly as they walked down the hall and reached his door. Will fumbled with the keys until they finally made it on the inside, the only lights being the one from the buildings outside that entered through the living room's window. Will shut the door behind him, watching the faint glow illuminate Alicia's eyes now that she'd removed her sunglasses and walked up to her, thinking she'd head into his bedroom, but instead she went to the kitchen.

_Room's over there_. He whispered in confusion.

_I know. But you don't have these there_. Her voice was a whisper too, the complicity of what they were about to do highlighted by the silence and the darkness. She opened one of the cupboards and got a wide glass, then walked to the fridge and poured some ice in it. Will immediately caught on what she wanted.

_Let me_. He took the glass from her and poured a little water to help it melt slightly and avoid it being too cold. Will had shown her ice play in one of their sessions at the hotel and she'd completely loved it. While sex with Peter had been good, the adventurous part of it had been long forgotten, leaving them with a few classic moves and the most spicy thing being her lingerie and flavored lube. But with Will, well, Alicia felt like a teenager discovering everything again. He had a lot of experience and tricks and he knew exactly how to leave her wanting more. He seemed to sense when she liked something or not and she never felt awkward or forced to anything, enjoying the occasions they could do some very adult playing as the perfect complement to the excellent sex they had. Alicia finally walked to his bedroom, but turned to him and let him guide her in between kisses through the darkened hall, her back sometimes contacting the wall. They reached his bed and she sat when she felt it behind her knees. He placed the glass on the nightstand and finally proceeded to unbutton her jersey. Since the first button had already been opened, he started with the second, sitting next to her in the edge of the bed. He took his sweet time, alternating with kisses down her jawline and then her neck, inhaling her perfume, until the last of the buttons was free and the jersey opened to reveal the red laced bodysuit underneath.

_Were you wearing this all this time, Ms. Cavanaugh?_

_Hmmm. _

_That's very naughty of you. _

_I know. What are you going to do about it, Mr. Gardner?_

_I should probably get a better view first, to rule fairly._

She giggled. _I think you'll have to remove my pants for that. _

_Then you'll have to help me. _And she stood up to let him pull the string in them and lower them; he was expecting them to come down on their own as they usually did, but this time they remained up.

_You have a bump_. He said, exclaiming happily and surprised.

_I told you I did. Your kid is growing too fast. With Zach and Grace I didn't get a bump until the sixth month or so. _

He softly tugged the clothes to bring her closer and lowered them to see the growth completely. Since he was still sitting, it was almost face level.

_Can I...?_

_Yeah._ So he caressed it with the tips of his fingers. It was firmer than what he'd thought it would be and the edges somehow got lost in Alicia's otherwise flat belly, making it seem like she had a small football inside, just protruding in the area between her belly button and pubis.

_It's amazing_. He whispered. _It's amazing we did this._ And he placed the tip of his nose on it, then tilting his chin forward to plant a kiss on it.

_It is_. Alicia bit her lower lip, she didn't want to break the moment but all the sweetness in Will was suddenly making him all the more irresistible. Her hands caressed his jaw and lightly pulled him upwards so when she bended she could kiss him again. He happily responded and she sat on him, straddling him, as her hands started working on his jersey. It came off and then he whispered at her. _You better lie down, Alicia, or that ice is going to go to waste. _

She didn't have to be told twice and their positions swapped, Will now kneeling in the bed on top of her.

Their respiratory rates increased as Will's hand started working again on Alicia's clothes.

_I like the cap, I might keep just that on you. _

She giggled. _It's a shame you took off your glasses in the car. I think you look sexy with them. _

_So I don't look sexy now?_

_Oh, you sure do._ She said, laughing, and unbuttoning his jeans.

Buttons. Zippers. Tugging. Pulling. Clothes off, scattered around. Skins finally meeting in all glorious nakedness.

The sticky wetness between her thighs. His fingers spreading it between her lips, rubbing her clit to bring it to life. Her erect nipples, waiting.

_Close your eyes._

Darkness. Cold. Cold drops of icy water. A squeal in shocked delight. Her nipples hardening more at the offending cold. And then, warmness. Wet warmness. His tongue licking the drops away, his penis starting to make contact somewhere else.

A trail as ice headed south, to her thighs and in between. Her fingers dipping in the cold water, then finding his semi-hard dick. Cold touch being ironically hot. The blood engorging all the right places. Wetness, everywhere, and not just from melted ice.

_I want you, now._

_What do you want from me?_

_I want you to fuck me, hard, now._

And he entered her. Stiff but wet, sliding easily. And hips rocked. And backs arched. And sweat appeared. And then hearts raced and there were moans and bit fingers, and the world ceased to exist around them for those preciated seconds as they died for a moment to live as one.

_Leesh. _

And then there was just silence and their panting, bodies side by side as they recovered.

_This was the best damn Tuesday of my existence. _


	15. You're what?

**New chapter! I really want to thank you a lot for all of your lovely reviews and suggestions. I do try to incorporate them all as much as the story's direction allows, but be patient with some of them. I hope you enjoy this, please let me know!**

* * *

_You called me?_

_Please come in and close the door._

Alicia stepped into the office and Will finally looked up. While his expression didn't change, his tone became softer, sweeter.

_Kalinda is coming to tell us what she found out._

_About us?_

_Yes._

_Look, maybe you should... _But there wasn't even time to finish the sentence when a knock on the door announced her presence. Alicia sighed and turned, feeling irritation flood her as she entered the office and closed the door behind. Will gestured them to sit and they did, both women keeping their eyes away from each other.

_So, Kalinda, what news do you have? _

_Well_. She placed her notebook in front, more out of habit than actually having to read anything from it. _I was able to find out about your "lunches" at the Fairmont, which is not so problematic because someone would actually have to know very specific details to know what and who to ask for._ Alicia felt somewhat embarrassed as Kalinda discussed her encounters with Will, but she just let her continue. Will looked sideways at her, trying to assess her reaction, but he just saw her best poker face in place.

_But your visits at the Northwestern are more problematic. People there identified you, Alicia, and they also remember you were with a man, from whom they can give a description that will lead to you if anyone sees a picture of the partners here. _And she looked at Will for the final part of the sentence.

While the discussion kept going in the office, another person was very interested in it: Eli Gold. He was now in active Alicia surveillance mode and he rested his shoulder in one of the glass walls, trying to figure out what could they be talking about.

There was a moment of silence and then just Will's expression. _Damn_.

_Surveillance records should be deleted by the end of the month and maybe we could buy people's silence, but there is no guarantee._

_What do you want to do?_ Will turned to Alicia, questioningly.

_Do what you think is best. I trust you. Sorry, but I have to get back to work, my meeting is about to start._ And she stood up and left. The meeting part was true, she had mere three minutes to get there, but also she preferred to discuss this matters with Will alone.

However, her day was just about to get worse as Eli entered her office right behind her.

_Yes? How may I help you, Eli?_ She snapped, barely turning her head for a moment as she picked up files from her desk. It was just one of those mornings.

_What did you talk about back there?_

Alicia rolled her eyes. _In Will's office? Airbag deployment mechanisms. Wanna join us?_

_No need to be so hostile. _

_What, Eli?_

_You have an interview with Willoughby tomorrow's afternoon, at six. _

Alicia did turn around this time and stared at him, while shaking her head and lifting her brow in her best "care to explain?" expression.

_Some media already picked up on the article. They called Peter's office for comment this morning._

_Peter's? Great, now Peter's opinion about my life is more important than my own._

_Well, they still think it's his. Good thing we're ready to go and, after all, we delayed it almost an entire week._

Much to her dismay, she'd have to give this one to Eli.

_Fine. Where?_

_I'll text you the address. And please, please, remember you have to be as charming as possible. _

Alicia rolled her eyes again. _Whatever. _She mumbled under her breath. If she'd done it for Peter she sure as hell could do it for Will and the baby.

At the same time, Kalinda was still in conversation with Will, but now about a different problem.

_Is this coming from Peter Florrick?_

_I think it is._

_So, it's about his wife? Well, ex-wife._

_I don't know. I don't know anything anymore._

—_—_

Lamps and screens were already set up when she arrived. A couple of cameras finished the circle around a couch in the middle of the small studio, and there were a few people working with the cables and lighting and other stuff. Alicia clutched her purse, looking around until her eyes met Eli. He was talking to Willoughby in one of the corners, but as soon as he looked up he waived for her to approach.

_Alicia, I think you've met Ted before._

She smiled and shook his hand. _Yes, during Peter's campaign. Good afternoon, Mr. Willoughby._

_Oh, please call me Ted! _

_Thank you Ted. _She mumbled.

_You will be seated in the couch._.. Eli started coaching her as a nice lady approached to take her to a nearby chair for makeup and one of the guys passed her the microphone and started wiring her.

A while later, everything was good to go. Alicia remembered all the times she'd done this before and tried to reassure herself it would be no different. A young man signaled them behind camera, rising three fingers.

Three, two, one, zero.

Alicia's expression remained neutral as Willoughby introduced himself and the show. Then, he turned to her and she smiled.

_So, welcome here, Alicia._

_Thank you Ted. _

_So, let's get right into subject. _He gave an awkward smile. _You recently divorced your husband, right? _

She reminded herself to change her expression back to neutral. _Yes, I did._

_And, why was that?_ Alicia's eyes headed quickly towards Eli, who was watching intently the exchange, he nodded in reassurance and she focused again on the reporter and the camera.

_Peter and I had, unfortunately, grown apart in recent times. We tried very hard to fix our differences, but we came to a point where we realized it was better for us to divorce. _

_I see. That was, what? At the beginning of the month?_

_Yes, although we decided it a while before that._

_Well_, _I, I have to talk about this other topic. _Ted laughed nervously and Alicia had to do her best not to lift her eyebrow at him. _There has been, a rumor, going around, saying you had an, an... abortion. What can you tell us about it?_

Alicia smiled a bit awkwardly, but with all the intention. Facial expression is more important than words to win audiences over. _I heard about it, yes. I have to say that it was an unfortunate rumor. _She paused for the briefest of moments. _But, I also believe it's time to clarify some things. _

_Oh, okay, go ahead, we're listening. _

_It is me in the photos that were published, at the hospital they say it was. I went there, but not to get an abortion. In fact, I went there because I'm having a baby._ And Alicia smiled, her best delighted mom-to-be expression, as she placed her hands in her belly, careful not to actually press on her flowy blouse to keep the bump hidden. Anyone who saw the size of it could easily guess that that baby had been growing for quite a while before the divorce, when Peter and her were still playing the charade of the married couple.

_So, you didn't have an abortion? _

Alicia couldn't help but lifting her brows a little this time. That was what she had just said.

_No, I didn't._ She said, her best smile still in place.

_And you're having a baby?_ Alicia wondered how this guy had actually made it past elementary school.

_Yes._

_Well, that's indeed a surprise._

_Yes, a little. But it is a wonderful surprise._

_Congratulations!_

_Thank you._

_And, I, I mean, we have to wonder here, what does Peter Florrick has to say about this?_

Alicia's mind went back to what had happened earlier that morning.

/

So what?! Are we just going to say you got yourself a lover and are happily starting a new family with him?

Oh come on! Don't you dare...

Dare what?

Ahem, hum, excuse me, but I think we all need to calm down for a second here. _Eli gave a couple of steps forward, placing himself between Alicia and Peter. They backed off, but barely removing their eyes off each other, stabbing looks crossing the room. Eli continued. _We're not going to establish the paternity of the child on a live interview. You'll just say it's not Peter's and how you, as the two very mature adults you are, are taking it in the most civilized way!

/

_Peter and I have been in touch throughout this process. He has been very supportive (_Yeah, sure, Alicia thought to herself_) and we've been working together to make this transition easier on our family._

_And is this baby going to change anything in your relationship?_

Everything. Alicia thought grimly. While they had had their good share of problems, she didn't want them to spend the rest of their lives treating each other the way they did now. And she knew things would just get worse once he confirmed who the father was.

_A baby is always a change in a family's dinamics, but we'll have to see as things happen._

_And, will you consider reconciling with him after the news of your pregnancy?_

_The news of my pregnancy arrived shortly before our divorce was made public. We discussed it and we just confirmed divorce was the way to go. _

_There's another question I'm pretty sure many people will have. _He chuckled. _You went through so much together, many even compared you to Bill and Hillary. What changed? Why divorce now that you're having another child?_

Alicia looked down and then up again. The moment had arrived.

_Peter and I had been separated for a while before our divorce. During this time I became close with someone. This person, and not Peter, is my baby's father._

The room was already silent, since the interview was taking place, but suddenly everything became even quieter, all eyes in the room on her. Willoughby let out a nervous laugh and looked around, unsure of what to do now. Alicia kept her expression neutral and her eyes on the interviewer, wishing this was over now.

Ted stuttered as he finally seemed to get his brain working again.

_Peter is not the father?_

He really had to repeat everything? Alicia thought in annoyance.

_No, he isn't. _

_Who is it then?_

_Since that information pertains both my baby and the father's privacy, I won't disclose his identity. I will just say he and I have been in close contact, he has assumed full responsibility and we're both happy about this baby arriving into our lives._

_That's why you divorced?_

For someone who stuttered and repeated everything so much, he asked some pretty good questions.

_No. The separation and the divorce provided the conditions for this baby to arrive, not the other way around. _

And while the baby had been the trigger for the divorce, there was truth behind her words, because the separation came long before Peter's overnight eviction from her apartment. It came when she couldn't be with Peter without thinking about Amber and then also Kalinda; since she realized for all she knew he could've been banging half of Cook County State's Attorney office. That separation came when she had to go home to an empty bed while Peter stayed in prision. It happened when she was suddenly left alone, with no friends, no support, no nothing. And she knew, and Peter knew, and even Eli knew that had Peter not cheated she would've probably been at Highland Park, supervising that Zach and Grace did their homework, cooking dinner and planning the next Parent's Association event over the phone. So, if there was one thing Alicia was completely sure about, was that she hadn't divorced because she was pregnant. It had just been the consequence, not the cause.

There weren't many more questions Willoughby could do and with the time quickly ticking by, he finally wrapped up and Alicia left. Eli was the most satisfied; since Peter now was the guy his wife had left to start another life, he could use it to salvage his campaign, he just had to convince him to run.

—-

_Oh god. _Alicia let out with a huff. She hated seeing her interviews because she always saw the thousand and one ways in which it could've gone better.

_You did just fine. _

She just shook her head and sighed. Will and her were lying in his couch watching the news. It had been a rough day for both and none felt in the mood for sex, which was almost always their excuse to stay over at each other's place. His arms surrounded her, crossing above her ribs, and he placed a kiss on her scalp. Her hands held his and moved them softly to her belly, like giving him the silent permission he hadn't asked. As the newscaster moved onto some other topic, Will spoke.

_What does Peter know?_

_About us?_

She turned slightly to be able to see him and he nodded, his mind deep in thought about the day's events.

_I guess he strongly suspects but nothing for sure. Why?_

He shook his head. _No reason._

She was about to ask again when a ring made both of them turn to the coffee table.

_Yours or mine?_

_Yours. _She huffed, having no idea who would be calling at this hour. Will passed her her phone and the caller ID showed a number she didn't recognize.

_Alicia Florrick._

_Hey darling!_

_Mom?!_

Will, whose attention had been back in the screen turned to Alicia in curiosity. She freed herself from him to sit in the edge of the couch.

_What's going on?_ Alicia stood up and headed towards Will's kitchen. He eyed her, wondering about Veronica. He had heard about her, but he had never actually met her.

_I just saw the news! Are you seriously pregnant?!_

Alicia rolled her eyes. Please, no, not now.

_Mom, look, I..._

_I can't believe you didn't tell me!_

_Mom, you've been away for two years. Your last number stopped working months ago._

_Oh right, I did lose that phone_. Alicia frowned in exasperation at the phone.

_But still, you should've told me. Anyway, I can't believe I'm becoming a grandma again! And that you left Peter, I thought it would never happen._

So did I, Alicia thought to herself.

_Well, it is happening._

_Oh my god, you have so much to tell me when I go!_

Alicia doubted she had "so much" to say, but let it pass. _I'll be right here._

_Good, I think I still remember your address. I hope I won't get lost._

The definitive tone and phrases Veronica was using made Alicia suspect something.

_Are you planning to come soon?_

_I'm going back to Chicago._

_When?!_

_I fly in in two weeks._

_Oh. Why? I mean, if it's for my pregnancy you really don't have to come. I'm sure Malcolm has work to do, I'm fine..._

_No. _There was an unusual seriousness in Veronica's tone and a small silence_. Malcolm died. It's time for me to get back home._


	16. Talks

**Hey there! I'm really, really sorry about the super long time it took me to update, especially because most of the chapter was sitting there, written, for weeks now. I do owe you an explanation and that's why I'll share a bit of personal info with you: I've just started my medical residency! And while I love it, it really leaves me no time to do anything else. I haven't and I won't forget this story, I love all of your reviews and all of you who took the time to ask me to come back, but I hope you can be super patient with me from now on. I hope not to disappoint and that this makes the quarantine a bit easier.**

* * *

It started the moment she joined the line for the elevator. Even if she was at the end of it, a few heads turned around to see the newcomer, and instead of the polite smile or nod or even blissful ignoring she'd usually get, this time there were just critical looks, quickly deviated glances and more than one staring at her belly. She casually placed her favorite bag in front of her and fixated her look in the changing red numbers on top of the elevator.

Twenty-fifth.

She had chosen very carefully her clothes for today: a black straight skirt, white chiffon bow blouse and an open blazer that made it very hard to clearly see the outline of her figure, not being too loose either as to call everyone's attention and speculations on it.

Twentieth floor. Now it would just get down all the way to the lobby. Good thing they'd programmed each elevator to serve a few floors, sparing her the morning ride with the whole building observing her.

It was one of the last formal attires she could actually wear without squashing the baby or looking like she'd decided to throw all formality out the window and join those new hipster kids that wore clothes three sizes too big, but time was running out. Outside work it was simpler, with light sweaters, looser informal dresses and even sportswear, but she needed new clothes for the office, like now.

Lobby. Just had to get down to her basement.

She turned around and sent a death glare to a particularly insistent young lady who was staring in her direction and smiled a little as said lady opened her eyes wide and finally stopped the gawking.

Just in time, the doors opened in front of them and they all got inside, the only sound being the low giggles between two assistants she had seen around the building before. Alicia managed to get in one of the front corners and kept looking up in the cramped space as the numbers progressively increased, taking her to Lockhart, Gardner and its world of office gossip aimed at her once more.

The doors opened with a ding in almost every floor from the twentieth to the thirtieth, letting people out and making more space inside, spitting Alicia out at the 28th. The elevator was always a nightmare in the morning, when most people had to get to their offices at the same time; the rest of the day it was sometimes even empty, giving her hope she didn't have to be stared at when she left in the evening. However, as much hope she might have for a swifter exit, she still had the whole day ahead of her.

The moment she stepped out, heads started turning in her direction once more. Secretaries, paralegals, a few of the associates and even clients. It reminded her of her first days at the office, after Peter's scandal, when everyone saw her as the cheated-on wife and not their regular new coworker. She stood up a little bit taller, placed her purse in her arm and walked down the hall, barely turning around at the curious looks. While she might absolutely loathe this situation, she wasn't going to let it show. Getting a divorce and having a child were not a crime and she had nothing to be ashamed of, or at least that had been her own pep talk that morning. So she advanced through the hall, her eyes focused on the door to her office, that had never felt so sheltering before. Once she arrived, left her things and sat in her chair, she could finally ignore the outside world. Or did she?

— —-

_Will, you need to do it._ Diane, who was standing in the corner of her office looking outside, crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned back towards the other partner, her eyes leaving the orange morning glow above Chicago's buildings.

He shook his head and sighed, his lips forming a thin line. _Which one?_

Diane smiled a little at his comment, genuinely feeling bad for the situations he had gotten himself stuck at. _Both. _

He sighed and nodded, leaving behind his reluctance from moments ago. _Let's do it._

Diane walked up to the phone and pressed the intercom. _Lisa, can you get Alicia for me, please?_

_Sure, Ms. Lockhart._

Diane released the intercom button and sat down in her chair, looking up at Will once more. _I'll put together some names for you._

He nodded. _Thank you_.

They remained silent, Will's look now lost in the skyline and Diane starting to check the mail in her desk, until there was a knock at the door. Diane raised her eyes and signaled Alicia to come in. As she did so, Diane placed her hand for the briefest of seconds over Will's and squeezed gently. That simple gesture of support was all he needed from her and yet she was doing a lot more. Sure, they were partners and made a good team at the top, but she still could've just left him to fend for himself on these matters. More than partners, they truly were friends.

_Come in Alicia, close the door, please._

Will turned slightly around and before Alicia could even smile at him he fixated his gaze in Diane's desk again. Alicia furrowed her brow in the most imperceptible way as she reached the two partners.

_Take a seat._ Diane waved to the chair next to the one Will was occupying. She did as ordered, flattening her skirt as she sat down and then pulling the blazer straight by the lapels in her new and unconscious habit to keep her bump hidden.

_Yes?_ She looked in unease from one partner to the other, not knowing what this was about.

_Your news caused quite the stir out there._

Alicia let out the air she'd been holding in. So, it turned out the office as a whole was commenting about her life today, partners included. She remained silent, not really sure what she was supposed to answer and Diane continued.

_You know we know about it, but there's something we need to discuss._ And she turned to Will who finally looked at Alicia. He was tempted to hold her hand, but instead kept his own in the chair's armrests. He finally spoke.

_The other partners might not take it very well. Your divorce weren't happy news and with this... _

_There might be some discontent with you._ Diane finished the sentence for him.

_Okay. I understand that part, but, what can I do?_

_We need to play a little charade here, Alicia._ Diane spoke frankly, her blue eyes staring at the other woman's, trying to make sure she was following. _If anyone finds out about the father.._. her voice went lower at that. While offices were quite soundproof she didn't want to risk being heard. _It will give people around here reasons to create an uproar against you and even Will. _

_That's why I'm going to play the disappointed suitor. _Will spoke and Alicia looked at him trying to understand what on Earth was he talking about. Hadn't her morning been such a disaster she might've even laughed.

_Disappointed suitor?_

_There have been rumors about you both. If Will acts upset about the news, it will quiet them enough to let you get unscathed from this, with the partners. _

_And that way we can tackle one thing at a time._

One thing at a time. Alicia didn't think much of that phrase and looked at Will and then Diane.

_So... what am I supposed to do?_ She got the plan, but not her part on it.

_Just act normal, the way you would if Will was upset at you._ He just nodded in agreement.

_And if anyone asks, we found out by the morning news, like everyone else. _

_Okay._

_And we called you now to discuss it._

_Okay._

_Now I'm going to get out of here, upset._ And before anyone could reply, Will got into character and stood up, his face dead serious, buttoned his suit and stomped out of the office, closing the door with that extra force that made the glass shiver for a second after his departure. Alicia was still looking at the place where he'd just disappeared when Diane spoke again.

_Alicia_.

She turned back at her, meeting her blue orbs that glistened with the morning light that entered through the windows.

_Being a partner is also a political game. Will needs to get detached now to be able to protect you and himself later. I can only do so much against the whole board. So I hope you don't take this personally, he didn't want to upset you by doing this. _

_No, it's okay, I understand. Thank you, Diane._

_Sure. Have a nice day, Alicia._

And with that, she was dismissed back into her office, just waiting on when would Will act up as promised. She sighed and got to work, not being able to shake off completely the feeling that Will and Diane's plan was much bigger than just acting upset. She caught a glimpse of Julius Cain and one of the other partners talking in the hall as they turned to see her and shook their heads in unison, heading towards Diane's office.

By lunchtime, all the partners headed to the conference room. Alicia could only see the heated argument from the outside, which was kind of a good thing, because what was being said of her wasn't particularly kind. Will and Diane, on the other hand, were trying to keep everything under control.

_She's no longer an asset for us, she's only bringing in trouble!_

_Yes, first the divorce now the pregnancy!_

_I thought we'd brought her for her husband. Why is she still here?_

_She's not bringing in new clients. She's making us lose them!_

Diane looked around the room, as more than one partner stood up like if that could make their argument any louder. She always let them say what they thought, until she'd had enough, and today, they'd reached her limit quite fast.

_Enough! Silence!_ She took her glass with just an inch of water as a makeshift gavel and banged it against the table. The sound finally got her some silence. _Enough!_

Everyone turned towards her.

_We're keeping Alicia because she's good. We've all, and I mean all of us, have gotten in trouble at one point or another and we've always had each other's backs._

_But we're partners! It's different._ Julius intervened, his expression received with scattered murmurs of approval.

_She's a valuable asset for this firm. And even if you don't think so, we can't fire her while pregnant and you know it. So this discussion is over. I don't want to hear anymore about it. We have enough trouble without this petty arguments._ And Diane stood up, grabbing her stuff and heading towards the exit. Will remained seated, elbows on the table and fingers interlaced in front of his face, watching them as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_You're not going to say anything, Will?_ Julius knew Diane was right. Firing a pregnant Alicia would expose them to a good lawsuit, but he still wanted to put up a fight.

Will looked slowly upwards. His expression remained unchanged and his tone was completely unemotional. _We can't get rid of her now. We have to think how to fix her messes and have this conversation once that kid is born._ He then stood up and followed Diane outside.

As they walked back to their offices Diane murmured at him.

_It was good, you didn't side with her._

_I hate this._ He stole a glance in the direction of Alicia's office and then shut the door of his own, not in the mood to receive anyone. Diane shook her head and walked to the other side. They'd have some long months ahead.

— —

_I sometimes think it would be easier if we just said it all at once._ The room was dimly lit by the bedside lamp and Will was already in bed, Alicia being the only source of movement and shadows as she brushed her hair and put some cream in her hands and her belly as she got ready for bed too.

_No_. Will answered softly. _There is a clause in the partner's agreement where the endangerment of the firm as perceived by the board can get you kicked out. They would definitely argue that getting the State's Attorney angry by sleeping with his former wife is endangering our business._

_That's a stupid clause. It's so vague. Anything can be endangerment if argumented right._

_Why do you think we insisted upon it? We just weren't planning on this. _He chuckled. Alicia pulled the covers to slide next to Will. He opened his arm and she snuggled against him.

_I didn't feel you very upset with me today._

_You should've seen me at the partners meeting then._ They smiled, tired at the day they'd had. Will turned the light off and they just hugged each other, Alicia letting Will's heartbeat soothe her as his fingers moved up and down her back.

_How did your day go? You didn't have to hear too much gossip?_

She huffed. _I saw people gossip about me all day long. The elevator ride in the morning was a nightmare. But they'll eventually forget. They are just waiting on the next scandal to comment over coffee._

_I'm sorry you have to go through that._

He felt her shake her head slightly against his chest. _It's not your fault. Had I not been married to Peter no one would've batted an eye at the news. I just try to think about the day that we meet baby and how it'll all be worth it then. _

There was a moment of silence as Will thought about one thing that had been bothering him.

_Are we really going to call the baby "baby" until it's born?_

_Well, we still don't know the sex. We can't use a name yet._

_But, we could call it something gender neutral. I don't know, like a nickname._

_I used to call Zach "little pea" when I was pregnant, but I can't think of anything right now._

_Hmmmm, how about Justice?_

_You mean, like Diane's dog?_

_Well, maybe it wasn't such a good idea. _They both laughed for the first time that day.

_We'll think of something. But not tonight. I'm fried. Let's go to sleep._

—

Weekends don't really seem to last when you work in a big law firm and before Alicia had even had time to feel rested her alarm announced Monday morning. She groggily got out of bed, dragged herself into the shower and finally managed to get going for the day after the water and soap left her feeling fresh and clean. When she arrived at Lockhart, Gardner still several heads turned her way, but the gawking and whispering weren't as obvious as they'd been on Friday. She spent almost all of her day in witness prep, getting ready for the Tenneco's depos, allowing her to hide in the secondary conference room for most of her workday. At 5 o'clock she grabbed her stuff and scurried away. Kids would probably be home by now and she knew after the weekend news cycle she'd probably need to sort some things out with them.

After her drive among the rest of office workers anxious to get home, she stood for a moment on the hallway of her floor, watching the faint glow under her door that clearly announced Zach and Grace's presence. She missed a little the times when it felt like she'd finally gotten things sorted out, when she could come home and there would be no Peter and no complications with Will, and her only concerns were if the children were behaving at school and her cases at work. She didn't regret the baby, she truly didn't, but things had turned a hell lot more complicated because of it. Her hands found the firm growth in her belly and she caressed it, almost the way you'd squeeze a familiar hand in reassurance. She opened the door and was immediately received by Zach's music.

_I'm home!_

A couple of distant okays answered her claim. She kicked her heels in the entrance of her bedroom and threw the bag on the bed, heading then to the computer where, surely enough, Zach was sitting.

_Hey._

_Hey mom._

_How are you?_ She placed her hands on his shoulders and he turned to kiss her hello.

_Fine._

_How was your week?_

Zach turned for a second and then back at the computer's screen_. Good._

Alicia gave up. Teenagers are never the communicative ones.

_I was thinking about ordering dinner, what do you say?_

_I'd love it. But, are you sure?_

_Yeah. I'm eating for two these days_. While she (or the little being inside her) was still picky about some things, her hunger had suddenly increased exponentially and she was basically eating anything that was left around her. Will had had a good number of complaints over the weekend about the disappearing food in his fridge.

_Grace?_

Absentmindedly, Zach pointed with his head towards the closed bedroom door. Alicia walked by him and knocked softly, opening before even getting an answer. Grace was lying in her bed, a few notebooks and books scattered in front. She looked up and seeing her mom, she returned to what she'd been doing, like if Alicia was a minor nuisance she could make it go away by ignoring it.

_Hey, Grace._

She barely looked up again. _Hey_.

_I'm ordering dinner. Is it okay with you?_

_Whatever you want. _

Alicia bit her lip trying not to snap at her behavior and be as patient as possible. She left and ordered Chinese, calling her children once it arrived and the table was set up.

The first part of the dinner was quiet, with a few scattered comments about school, but the tension of the unsaid words bounced between the three of them, eyes furtively staring at each other until Grace couldn't hold it anymore.

_Why did you give the interview?_ She was holding the chopsticks in her hand but was no longer interested in the food. Zach stopped eating too, expectantly.

Alicia swallowed the mouthful that suddenly felt too big and cleaned her lips with the napkin, leaving her own chopsticks aside.

_The press found out about the article. They called for comment. I had to do it before they started bothering us. _

_Why didn't Eli make them go away?_

_He's a crisis manager, he manages the way the news come out, but he can't just make them disappear._

Grace seemed unconvinced at her answer and Zach was once more chewing his food, but still following closely the conversation.

_So_... he swallowed. _Are you going to tell us at some point who this guy is?_

Alicia felt the real weight of the way she'd handled things fall onto her with that question. While Zach was being really polite about it she realized they'd both probably felt excluded and foreigners to all of this. And well, she just had to remember her mom's weddings and divorce to know what it felt like. She looked up at them.

_I know this is a strange situation for you, it has been weird for me too. And I wouldn't love anything more than you being involved in this baby's life. But, I don't want to pressure you either. I want you to take things at your own pace. That's why I hadn't told you before. Do you really want to know?_

_Yes._ Zach answered. Grace took longer, her eyes aiming for her mom but her mind thinking about her words and her own feelings.

_I guess._ Alicia would take what she got from Grace, even her non-enthusiastic-at-all response, but now that they both wanted to know she could feel her stress at her impending confession. Her heart raced and she felt strangely vulnerable.

_The father is Will. Will Gardner._

It was the first time she admitted those words out loud and it felt weird: liberating, but also like there was no going back from here.

_Your boss?!_ The shocked response was automatic from both of them. Alicia breathed deeply.

_Yes. My boss. _

_Why? _Grace was still employing her most shocked tone.

_Well.._. "it just happened" would've been a nice answer, but she knew she owed them the effort to answer... _Will and I met back at Georgetown. At the time we were only friends and we sort of lost contact after graduation. But then, when I was searching for a job, I found him and he told me about the the spot at Lockhart, Gardner. After I separated from your dad, we realized there were some feelings between us that we wanted to explore. It wasn't something we were sure about yet and that's why I hadn't told you anything when we found out about the baby._

They both remained pensive.

_And what will happen now? I mean, at your office. And here. Will he move in here, are you getting married or something?_

Getting married?! In Alicia's mind that had never been anywhere near a possibility.

_No! We're still going over our options and I want you to be a part of it as well. This baby will change all of our lives but I don't want you to feel like you have no saying in it. We are a family after all._

_So your boyfriend is now family?_ Grace huffed and then exploded. Her day at school had been filled with whispers and gossiping about her mom, those pitiful looks in her direction making her want to run away and never return. She was tired of paying for her parents' disasters.

_Grace_...

_No mom! You and dad never think about us. You just go and live your lives and never even think how it might affect us, your children! Have you got any idea of what it is like to be the topic of conversation of the whole school at lunch? I hate this. I hate the baby. I hate being in this family!_ And she just started sobbing and crying as Zach's mouth opened in surprise and Alicia felt the words hitting her like a sledgehammer in the chest. When had she become such a terrible mother? Grace took the rest of her dinner to the kitchen as Alicia tried to regain motion and some coherent thought. Zach's eyes were still wide open staring at his mother, awaiting her reaction. But the only thing she could do was pick up her chopsticks and finish the rest of her dinner in silence, deciding to talk to Grace once she'd calmed down a bit. It was going to be a long, difficult conversation.

**P.S: I couldn't come up with a nickname for baby so any suggestions are highly appreciated. Lots of virtual hugs to all of you!**


	17. Parenting made easy?

**Turns out the residency leaves me no time to write at all, but with this pandemic thing going on I surprisingly managed to find the time to do so, because of all the changes we're going through. So, here is the result. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, as the title suggests, it's my take on "Parenting made easy". I won't forget this story, I'm enjoying it too much, so even if it takes me a long time, I'll keep updating, I hope you can stay with me through this. Thank you! And I really look forward to your reviews**.

* * *

Blood rushed through the capillaries in Alicia's inner ears, making her feel the soft thumps of her own pulse, beating rapidly against her skull. She was trying to think, to focus, to form a coherent plan, but a cloud of panic tainted every thought and surrounded them in such a way it was impossible to link one to another. Her lungs hungrily tried to suck in more air and her muscles tensed as her body got ready to fight or fly. But there was nothing to fight, at least for now, and she couldn't fly anywhere without having a plan first. Grace's voice made her heart skip a beat, but her hopes vanished as the recording announced her she was getting her voicemail. She looked in despair as one more digit was added to the number of times she'd called her daughter: 18. She realized her hands were trembling as she pressed the second name on the recent calls list: Peter.

_Any news?!_ She could sense the stress in his voice, veiled within the roughness.

_No, she's still not answering. You? _

_No. I already have the police on this. Go home, she might try to reach you there._

The luxurious car turned once more, heading into her neighborhood. The so familiar road had never felt so long as Louis Canning's driver finally pulled up in front of her building. She didn't even wait for a full stop before opening the door and rushing inside, not bothering to thank him or inviting him in, sensing correctly he would do so on his own. She impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive and take her up to her floor, and she ran the small distance from the elevator to her door, but it was locked. She bit her lip trying to keep the tears at bay and unlocked the door, hoping for some miracle. But the apartment was empty and her yells for Grace resounded in the silence that filled every room. She checked for the note in the fridge but there was none and her cellphone hadn't received anything from her yet; the apartment's phone had only received her and Peter's calls. Letting herself take a seat in the kitchen's island she took her head in her hands and cried, completely overflowed by emotion. Louis Canning decided to give her space and retreated to her living room, as Alicia tried to regain her composure.

— — —- — — — —-—-— —- —

Will left his office and walked towards the common area, finding Kalinda, who was heading in the opposite direction in a rush.

_Kalinda, you got a minute?_

_No._

He looked in confusion as she disappeared from sight and then turned to find someone in Alicia's office. He knew she was out today, so it surprised him to see her office occupied, until he walked closer and distinguished Zach, with a preoccupied face, sitting in Alicia's chair. He rocked from heel to toes for a moment, undecided if it was a good idea to approach him or not, especially after the last time they've spoken fiasco and the recent news his mother had broken to the teenager. But curiosity and concern for Alicia's wellbeing (and the baby's) was too much and he finally made his way up to her door. He knocked softly to call Zach's attention, who was immersed in his cellphone. He looked up sort of startled.

_Hey... Zach._

_Good afternoon Mr. Gardner_. His tone was definitely cold although polite, much different to the nonchalant one he'd use in their previous conversation.

_Is everything okay?_

_Huh? Sure, I just came by to help my mom with some things in her laptop._

Will realized he'd failed to formulate the appropriate question. He felt like a newly grad in a job interview, which was sort of stupid since he owned one of the most important law firms in Chicago, but he couldn't help it.

_I saw Kalinda leave. Is your mom okay?_ He had no option but to be more direct this time.

_Yeah, it's not my mom. Or the baby_. Zach added that after guessing the rest of Will's unspoken question, but that addition made Will turn around nervously, hoping no one had heard; even though it could be interpreted as innocent interest on his employee's well-being he'd rather not take any chances.

_Good, good._ He breathed deeply and bit his lip, thinking about what to say next. _So, ahem, is something wrong?_ Zach looked at him in all seriousness, feeling a sudden invasion into his family's life. Will was quick to add something after seeing his expression. _I mean, if there's anything I can do to help. I can drive you over somewhere if you need._

_I already have a car._

Will wanted to do a facepalm, Alicia had told him about that. _Right, well, if there's anything else I can do, I'll be in my office. _He felt such a failure in this. How was he supposed to raise a child with Alicia when he couldn't even talk to her kids? Zach observed Will, thinking if he should say something. After all, he could see he was worried about his mom and trying really hard to talk to him.

_It's my sister, _he said after a few seconds. Will had already turned around but spun once more to face Zach. _Grace? What's wrong?_

_We can't find her. My mom is freaking out. I think she probably just ran out of battery or something but... I guess my dad already has the whole County looking for her._

_You told Kalinda about this?_

_She heard me talking to my mom. She tracked the last known location of my sister's phone._

_Where was that?_

_Englewood._

_What could your sister be doing there?!_

Zach shook his head_. I don't know._

_Well, I'll go see if I can help Kalinda. You're staying here?_

_Yes, my parents told me to stay here in case she tries to contact my mom's office._

_Good. See you around, Zach._

Will knew he had to catch up with Kalinda, since he couldn't just sit around while Alicia's kid was missing. He fished his phone out of his pocket, looking for the investigator's number in his contacts.

— — —- — —-— —-—-—

_She's not here._

The deathly glare Kalinda sent in his direction was enough to make him shut up and sink a little in the seat of the black Escalade.

_You really don't remember anything else?_

_No. I mean, I told you about her friend at school but it's not like Alicia and I discuss her kids' life._

_Maybe you should start if you're planning on becoming the stepfather._

Will felt panic just at the mention of that word. He was so not ready for this. He had never payed that much attention to Alicia's kids beyond the comments she'd make every now and then and now he was regretting it. He tried to squeeze his memory once more.

_Ahem. She has a friend Shannon, she hates Alicia right now, she joined some Christian group a while ago... _Kalinda interrupted him, sending another look of "you idiot" in his direction. _She joined a Christian group?_

_Yes. Some Bible reading group or something like that. Why?_

The SUV took a sharp turn in the next corner and then another one until Will realized why Kalinda was pulling over and why the look.

_Ah._

_Yeah._

They both descended and entered the church, soon following the direction of a muffled voice. Kalinda was the first to look inside and signaled Will to look too. Grace was sitting in a chair, her head tilted backwards over a baptism font and there was a guy standing next to her pouring water over her head.

_In the name of the Father, the Son_...

Kalinda waited until the Amen before approaching, Will following timidly a few steps behind.

_Hello, Grace._

She looked startled, her eyes growing bigger, sensing immediately she was in some sort of trouble.

_Hi, hum, Kalinda, right?_

_Yes. Why don't you go with Will into the car? We'll give you a ride back._

She nodded and grabbed her backpack from one of the chairs, waving goodbye to the guy and following a mute Will to the black SUV. He opened the back door for her and then took his place in the copilot's seat once more, neither saying a thing. Will was thinking how happy he was not to be the guy in the church right now, because Kalinda's threats weren't nice to receive, when Grace spoke.

_I'm in trouble, right?_

_Your mom got really worried. But I don't know how much trouble you're in._ She nodded and went quiet again. Kalinda finally came back and started the way to Lockhart/Gardner and Alicia's place. She turned to Will.

_You should probably call Alicia._

_Oh, yeah, right._ He dialed her number but she didn't answer, she had sort of been avoiding his calls since he'd left the office, so he called her house instead. She finally picked up.

_Will, I'm sorry but I... _

_Alicia. We found Grace._

_What?!_

_We found her, we're on our way there. She's alright._

_Oh my god!_ He heard her relieved cry on the other side. _Is she alright?! What happened?_

_Yes, she's fine. Ahem, you should probably talk to her._ He handed Grace his phone.

_Mom?... Yes, I'm fine... No mom, I'm alright. I just ran out of battery... Yes, they're giving me a ride. I'll be there in a while... Yes. See you, bye._

She hung up and gave the phone back to Will. They drove in silence until they reached Lockhart/Gardner.

_You mind coming with me for a minute, Grace?_

_No._ She shook her head.

_We'll be going in my car, I'll just pick up some stuff, okay?_

_Sure._

Will and Grace stepped down and made their way up to the 28th floor, while Kalinda parked the SUV. She had agreed with Will she wouldn't be taking Grace to Alicia's place, so it only made sense for him to get his car and head home afterwards, especially since Lockhart/Gardner was on the way.

Zach was no longer around, Alicia had probably called him to get home since they'd found his sister, her office now closed and dark. Diane looked up, seeing Will arrive to his office, but was surprised to see Alicia's daughter following him. She looked at her empty office and then sent a questioning glare at him. Whatever the reason for this was, it wasn't good that he was seen around with Grace, but he shook his head, a "later" sign well expressed. She sure hoped he had a good explanation ready for this.

As he closed folders and placed them in a briefcase, Grace took the chance to look around.

_So, you like baseball?_

He looked at her, she was staring at the collection balls he proudly had on display in his shelves.

_Yeah. I used to pitch back in college myself._

_And were you good?_

_Actually yes. But I guess I was better at law._ He chuckled and walked to the door, motioning Grace outside. They got to his car, that seemed pretty expensive in Grace's eyes, and Will headed to Alicia's apartment. Maybe because of what had just happened, the teenager seemed to have left her anger at her mother, Will and the baby, aside for while; and instead she examined Will, with whom she had barely interacted with besides a few events at her mom's office.

_So, you know the way to my house?_

Will tried to come up with a credible excuse as to why he knew where Alicia lived, but only managed to stutter a "yes", his mind too tangled to say anything else. What was with these children that made him all nervous?

_And._.. Grace bit her lip, not knowing if it was okay to ask. But well, what they'd done wasn't okay either, and Will was looking inquisitively at her, so she went ahead. _So, you are the baby's father?_

Will gulped. He knew this was eventually coming, but he had hoped he'd at least have time to discuss it previously with Alicia. He didn't know how much she wanted him to talk or not with her children. But Alicia wasn't here, and he was caught in the car with Grace. He looked at the car ahead, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

_I am. _There was a lot he wanted to say. How he had never meant for Grace or Zach to get hurt, how he had always wanted something with Alicia, but knowing she was married he'd ended up accepting just an affair, and how all of this was just as unexpected for him as it was for them. But all thoughts just refused to form words when he needed them the most; so much for a guy who could normally wrap a jury around his finger, huh?

_If you knew my mom was married, why did you do it?_

Grace's eyes were a bit wider, genuinely curious about it, waiting for the verbal and non verbal answer he'd give. He knew this was a decisive moment for his future relationship with Alicia's kids. He cleared his throat.

_I knew your mom was married. I never intended to get in the way of that_. Surprisingly, once he started, the idea started to flow. _Even back at Georgetown I always respected your mom's choice. But then I saw what happened with Peter, I mean, your dad. And, I just thought maybe she'd changed her mind._

_They were working on getting back together! _Grace couldn't help getting upset once more, interrupting him, her voice raising. Will shook his head.

_Yes, at first. Even when your dad got out of prison, I could see your mom was still trying to make her marriage work. Even when he got back into politics, and I never got in the way of that. But then, something changed. I don't know what, Grace. I just knew. Your mom and dad separated, and after that, we started seeing each other. The rest, well, you can figure it out._

He knew it wasn't 100% true, that there had been a kiss, that first kiss, and then that call at Peter's launch of his campaign. But it was all way too complicated to explain it to Grace, so better to stick with the simplified version.

_How did you know they'd separated?_

Will shrugged. _The rumor mill at the office. _

_But they'd been separated for a long time before it was made public. They were still working on their marriage. _

Will shook his head. _Grace, I can't really talk about your parents' marriage, it's not my place to do so. But I promise you that when your mom and I got together, they were separated for good. _

She still seemed a bit skeptical, but let it go.

_And what will happen now? You know, with the baby?_

_It's not only my decision to make. It's still something we're talking about with your mom._

The reality was that it was as much of a mistery to him as it was to Grace. She nodded and went back to looking outside the car's window until they'd reached her neighborhood. And then, suddenly, she spoke again.

_Do you love my mom?_

Will remained silent, having found a parking spot and focused on centering the car in the available space. They both clicked open the seatbelts and were about to descend when he spoke.

_I do._ It was, surprisingly, the easiest question he'd answered today. After knowing Alicia was carrying his baby it was a no brainer, any possible doubt dissipated. He loved her, and even if he didn't know what would happen between them, that wouldn't change the feeling. It was too complicated to say it to her so bluntly, but accepting it to someone else, well, it was different, easier. She remained silent, staring at him for a moment, and then nodded, before grabbing her backpack, closing the car's door and heading to the elevator.

The door to the apartment was semi open, so she pushed it and entered. There was no one in sight so she resorted to yelling. _Mom? I'm home!_

Alicia emerged from her bedroom, letting out another relieved expression, her arms wide open to take Grace into her arms.

_Grace! Oh my God! Where were you? We were so worried!_ She alternated the hugging with letting her go and examining her head to toe, like trying to make sure she was really okay. Peter and Zach came out of the kitchen, Peter joining Alicia and Grace in the middle of the hall, but Zach staying a few steps back. He approached Will in the background.

_You found her._

_Yes. Well, Kalinda did._

_Thanks._

_Anytime. _

Will felt really awkward, an intruder into a family he didn't belong to, so he retreated to the door and decided to call it a day. He had just reached the door, when he heard Alicia's voice.

_Will!_ He turned around, she had approached and Peter was staring at them in the background, still holding Grace by the shoulders.

_Yeah?_

Alicia held his hands, placing herself between him and Peter's visual field to create a bit of privacy.

_Thank you._ It was the most sincere thank you Alicia had ever said. Bringing your child safely back, even if she hadn't been in any real danger, well, is something to definitely be grateful for.

_You're welcome. See you at the office?_

_Yes._ She let go of him, wanting to hug him but refraining from doing so. Even if Peter was no longer her husband, she didn't need a scene like the one at the courthouse a few weeks back. To everyone's surprise Peter spoke.

_Gardner. _

_Yes?_

_Thank you._ He walked forward and held his hand out, a truce in the middle of their seemingly never ending war. Will shook hands with him and finally made his way out, leaving them behind. He could just wonder if one day Alicia and him would be that family, facing adversity together. He could just hope they would.

—- — —- — —- — —-—-—-— — —-

_You let me take all the credit._

Kalinda shrugged, lifting the bottle and taking a sip, contemplating the reflections in the amber glass.

_It was more useful to you._

Will chuckled and Kalinda smiled.

_So, what happened between you and Alicia?_

She shook her head, clearly not willing to answer.

_Will you ever be friends again?_

Kalinda stared pensively for a moment before answering. _Probably not._

Will left his beer in the countertop again. It was kind of sad that one of his few actual friends and Alicia couldn't get along.

_And, how are the things at the State Attorney's office?_

Kalinda knew the actual question behind. It wasn't just a casual interest in the State's affairs.

_Peter placed a special prosecutor in charge of the investigation, Wendy Scott-Carr. I haven't been able to find out how she pretends to manage this, but I'm on the lookout for any news._

_Thanks._

Kalinda nodded. _Have you found a lawyer yet?_

Will shook his head. _I don't like their strategies. They either think I'll end up in jail no matter what I do or that this isn't serious at all. I have to keep looking but I'm running out of options._

_You know, Alicia's lawyer seemed an... interesting option. You might want to give her a call if you already passed on the others. _

_Who?_

_The one she hired for the Treasury inquiry. The redhead. _

_Ah. I'll ask her._

_Good luck with that._

They lifted their bottles, meeting at the center with a clink. They would all need the luck in the upcoming months.


	18. Revelations

**Hello! So, one of the few good things of a pandemic is having time to write. Here is the next, longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it and that you leave a review, that makes my day!**

* * *

_Alicia! _The voice crackled through the phone.

_Yes Courtney?_

_Diane wants to see you in her office._

_Okay, thank you._

Alicia reluctantly left her desk and walked to the partners' offices. She had tried to reduce her wandering around the office to a minimum these days, not in the mood to be scrutinized every time she decided to go somewhere. While she was kind of used to be the center of the latest Chicago scandal now, it didn't make it any more pleasant.

She approached to find Will and Diane both inside her office. What new disgrace was awaiting her now? It was everything she could think of, especially since life hadn't been showing its nice side to her lately. She knocked and entered.

_You called me Diane?_

_Hi Alicia, why don't you take a seat? _

She sat in one end of the small couch in her office, Will occupying the other. Diane was seated in the individual couch that closed the small circle. A few folders were scattered in the coffee table, but she didn't recognize any of the cases they were about. Alicia sat and looked from one partner to the other, confused.

_I have to sign a few papers with Kate, do you mind?_ Diane pointed to her secretary's desk, clearly stating her intention to leave. Alicia's confusion just grew.

_No_.

Diane stood and left, leaving the door semi open, giving Will a look on her way out. He finally spoke, keeping his neutral, serious face on.

_We don't have long. I'm sorry we have to do it this way, but I can't be seen going into your office and you have the kids this week._

Alicia raised her eyebrows in surprise. So this was all a plan to give her a conversation with Will? What could be so important that Diane, the always no-nonsense Diane, was willing to play along? And that it couldn't wait for a call or a visit in a few days?

Will passed her a file, from the ones on the table. She opened it, but he spoke again.

_That's not important, it's just for appearances. Look, Alicia, I'm being investigated._

_What?!_

_Yes. It's a long story and I'm sure we'll have time for me to explain it later, in detail, but I need to know if you can recommend me a lawyer._

_A lawyer? You do realize you're surrounded by them, right?_ Her tone was lighter for a moment, but her question was something she was actually wondering, among a lot of other things. He chuckled.

_Yes. But I need someone... from the outside. With a different perspective._

_Well, Ms. Tascione most definitely has a different perspective of things._

_So, you recommend her?_

_Yes, totally. But she's... different. You have to give her a chance._

He raised his brow.

_Ok, I will. _

_I'll pass you her card when I get back to my office._

_Yes, thank you._

_Will?_

_Yes?_

_Is everything okay?_

He was silent for a second. _I think it is, but I want to be ready in case it isn't. _

_We need to talk, just you and me._ Alicia had said this because of the investigation, but both of them knew there was way more they had to talk about.

_Yes, I know. We will, I promise you, but this week I just didn't think..._

_Yes, no, it's hard, this week. Maybe the next one?_

_Sure. _

Will established eye contact with Diane, who came back into the office.

_So, has Will put you up to date?_

Alicia thought of how far their brief conversation had being from actually putting each other up to date, but she knew Diane was just playing along. She could just wonder how long she'd known about Will's investigation, and if she knew the reasons behind it. She probably did, Diane always knew what was going on around her.

_Yes. _

_Good, well, I guess that's all we need for now, thank you Alicia._

_Thank you. _

Alicia went back to her office and slipped Elsbeth's card into a folder, between other documents he needed to sign, and she left it with Will's secretary. They were still inside Diane's office, but he nodded in acknowledgment when they briefly made eye contact. What had Will gotten himself into? Who was investigating him and why? If he needed a lawyer it was probably something serious and there was something to it. Had Peter started this because of the divorce? There were a lot of questions, but with everything that was going on this week, they'd have to wait a few more days.

— — —- — — — — — —-— — —-—-

_Alicia!_ The voice crackled through the phone.

_Yes Courtney?_

_Your next appointment is here._

_Send it in, please._

Alicia stacked a few papers to the side in an attempt to make her desk look neater and waited for her visitor to show around the corner. The air forcefully left her lungs and her eyes briefly closed in dismay as she saw no other than Matthew Ashbaugh approach. Was he really her next appointment? She'd totally forgotten. And now she'd have to deal with his eccentricities. However, she mustered a soft, professional smile as he entered the office and placed a small speaker in her desk. With a knowing look, she remained silent until Bach flooded the space. She'd heard that song so many times before her stomach revolted a little at the sound of it again.

_My dearest Alicia, how are you?_

_Mr. Ashbaugh. Always a pleasure._

Alicia extended her hand and he took it between his, placing a kiss in the back of it, his eyes not leaving her at all. It was always the same greeting with him, so Alicia was now used to it, but the first time it had been quite disorienting.

_So, I heard congratulations are in order._ Alicia regained her hand and placed both of them in front of her, palms touching. Of course he'd heard.

_Thank you._

Matthew remained silent, his eyes now fixated into hers. She held his gaze and kept her smile, knowing there was no point in rushing him.

_Ah, a new life. What a lovely breeze of novelty. Kids, they'll always come up with new things, but every time, it's less adorable and more preocuppying. _

Alicia just had to remember Grace's stunt the day before to see the truth to what he was saying.

_Indeed._

_So, how long until we get deprived from your excelling services, Mrs. Florrick?_

_It's Cavanaugh now, Matthew._ Alicia knew that after the inicial greeting he didn't like her using his surname, hence the change in formality. He smiled, she could see he'd done it on purpose, an unspoken inquiry in her life, but she didn't mind that much, it was a correction she'd had to make quite a lot since the divorce. _And, I'm not sure yet. Depends on the terms of my maternity leave._

The reality was Alicia had no idea what she'd do with that. She hadn't dared to think so far ahead when so many things could still go wrong, but with the baby popping her belly further every day it was probably time to start planning for the future; she took mental note to schedule an appointment with Diane to discuss that.

_But it won't be soon, I assume?_

_No. Still a few months to go._

_Good. Can pregnant women travel by plane?_

Alicia was surprised at his comment. While a few clients required attorneys flying out to other cities, they were usually trips planned months ahead, and they usually meant a partner going, not a third year associate.

_Well, I think so, but it depends on when are we talking about._

_Well, about a month from now._

Alicia made a quick mental count, she'd be around 20 weeks by then, probably fit enough to fly, but she'd have to ask Dr. Daniels; and one thing was being able to, and another one wanting to go.

_And what will happen in a month, Matthew?_

He smiled and stood up, walking around the office. He'd never been one to stay seated the whole time.

_You know, I've been having... issues with the board. You know how that people is. They think they can play you out of your own company_. Indignation ran in his voice. _They scheduled a meeting on September 23rd, to discuss throwing me out because I'm insane. Can you believe that? _

Actually, Alicia could very well believe that, but she wasn't going to say it. She took out a notebook from her desk, finally deciding to take some notes. She had thought this was going to be another ridiculous suit, but it was more serious than that. Baugh Tech was worth a few millions and this case could be a good sum of money for the firm, and for her, just in time for the baby's expenses.

_And where is this hearing taking place? New York?_

Alicia knew the company's headquarters were there, so it only made sense.

_Yes. They sent me this_. Ashbaugh placed a letter in Alicia's desk, in which they informed him of the upcoming board meeting and the legal department's involvement. She gave a quick read, her mind already thinking about a general legal plan of action.

_We'll need to get ready for your deposition._

—- —- — —- — —- — — - — —-—-— —-— —

Alicia walked for the second time that day into Diane's office, where she was still arguing something with Will. They both went silent and looked up when she entered.

_Yes Alicia?_

Will's body language and expression gave no clue at all of the previous conversation, back in "offended" mode, pretty much looking at her like an annoying intrusion. Alicia had to admit that even if she knew it was all an act, she missed the furtive looks with Will in the office or their usual, normal closeness.

_Mr. Ashbaugh just left my office. He's being subpoenaed for a deposition at Baugh Tech, they're trying to remove him for mental instability._

_Well, he is a pretty eccentric man, but I don't think there's ground to get him out, is there? _Diane answered.

_I don't believe so, but I have to get him ready for his deposition. Anyway, I wanted to let you know because this is taking place in New York, and since there's always a partner present for such trips..._

_Yes, thank you Alicia, we'll let you know who's going with you. _

She left and Diane turned to Will.

_Baugh Tech is worth quite a few millions. We can't let Ashbaugh get kicked out._

_Alicia is good, I think he's safe. _

_Yes, but a partner needs to join her nonetheless._

_I'd volunteer, but.._. Will left the phrase unfinished, not needing a detailed description of the situation at the firm and in their lives.

_The problem are the other partners, they're pretty hostile towards her right now. I don't think it's the best idea to send one of them with her._

Will tried to think of something.

_The engineers' account. They're making a contract with a steel company with a New York base. I could try to arrange the meetings so there's an excuse for me to be there._

_See if you can do that and let me know. _

Will nodded, maybe they could escape for a weekend in New York. It sounded quite tempting.

—- —- — —- —- —- — — — — — — —-— — —-—-—

Alicia opened the door to her apartment and stood dead in her tracks when she realized a giraffe was staring back at her. A friggin plushy of a giraffe, taller than her, with a red ribbon on the neck and a skateboard attached to the side was, for some reason, occupying her hallway. In that moment, Owen appeared in sight, an apologetical smile in his face.

_Hey sis!_

_Owen, what's going on?_ Alicia closed the door behind her, and circumvented the giraffe to make her way to the living room, where she could hear her kids' voices.

_Sis_. Owen touched her shoulder to make her stop. _Mom is here._ He had barely said it when Veronica Loy appeared in sight, followed by Zach and Grace.

_Mom?_

_Alicia! Hello, my dear. _She approached and kissed her hello, her eyes then examining her midsection, searching for the baby bump. Alicia wanted to roll her eyes, while she had a baby bump, it was still at the stage she could've blamed a bad digestion for it and having everyone staring at her, searching for it, was just annoying.

_I thought you'd said two weeks, mom._

_Well, I had, but I just thought, what difference does it make? Grace and Zach are all grown up! I almost didn't recognize them._

_It happens after two years._ Alicia gave her a somewhat disapproving look, she had always thought her mother could've been closer if she had actually wanted to. Veronica just nodded and lifted her eyebrows in acceptance to her comment.

_Grandma brought us presents_. Grace added.

_Yes, I noticed the gigantic giraffe out there._

There was a smirk from the kids.

_Just a small detail, but it's not only for them, I_ _brought you this little something as well! _Veronica took something from the table behind her and handed it to Alicia.

_Your... Mom! _

_Look, I know how it sounds, but it's really a nice introspective guide to appreciate your body during the pregnancy changes!_

Owen snatched the book from Alicia's hands and bursted into giggles. "Your Orgasmic Pregnancy" was definitely not Alicia's type of book and just seeing her face, was priceless.

He stopped laughing after sensing her look and just retreated a little, waiting for their mom to spill the beans.

_Thanks mom. So, are you staying for dinner?_

_Zach, can you pass me my bag, please?_

Alicia knew Veronica had avoided the question for a reason, but wasn't quite sure why yet. Zach handled the black bag to Veronica and she got an envelope out.

_I got this._

Alicia looked at her questioningly.

_You know, Malcolm left me everything in his will but his son doesn't approve, so I might need your help. Owen has told me you've become a great lawyer._

Alicia gave one of her looks to Owen and he just smiled apologetically. He had know for a few days now about this, and he knew their mother was in trouble, which was not really a novelty either, but he knew Alicia would probably be able to help. She unfolded the document and surveyed it quickly.

_Mom, this is a subpoena, for yesterday!_

_Well, then I definitely need your help._

— — — —- —- — —- —- —- — —-—-—-— —

Alicia plopped into her bed and shook her feet to get rid of the high heels that were just killing her. Veronica had finally left with Owen and her kids were in bed. She still couldn't believe her mother could get into so much trouble and that she had to help her out of them when it probably should've been the other way around. She picked the book she'd gifted her, flicking through the pages. A few paragraphs were enough to confirm she wasn't going to read that. She'd been through two pregnancies before, so she knew pretty well what to expect. Besides, as far as orgasmic pregnancies went, Will had made sure she experienced that. Perhaps not as often as she would've liked due to the problems at the beginning, but now that sex was on the table again, she definitely wanted to take advantage of it. Speaking of Will, Alicia took her phone between her fingers, unlocking the screen and opening her call log. Then she closed it, and then she opened it again. She really wanted to call him, but she always refrained because of the circumstances that surrounded them; today, however, she couldn't resist and pressed the button to call. She really needed to talk to someone other than her crazy family after the last couple of days. and she sighed, missing having friends she could go out with. Anyway, she placed the phone to her ear and waited as it rang, while her other hand found the remote and turned the TV on to have some noise to mask the conversation in case her children were still up. While it wasn't the illegal affair of the beginning, it was still too complicated to be completely open about it.

_Alicia?_

_Hey Will. _Her voice was soft, calmed, trying to express the fact that she wasn't calling because something was wrong. She succeeded somehow.

_Hey, how are you?_

_Fine_. There was a silence, Will knowing her well enough to wait until she revealed on her own the reason for her call. _I'm sorry to call you, it's just... _she was still hesitant.

_Hey, it's alright. You can always call me. I like it when you do._

Alicia smiled on her side.

_Thanks. My mom came. _She added it casually, giving them a topic of conversation.

_I thought she'd arrive next week._

_Well, so did I, but it turns out she had a subpoena for yesterday because her husband's son is trying to declare the will where she gets everything invalid. And now I have to fix that._

There was an amused laugh at the other end. _Well, that was definitely an entrance. But don't get all stressed about it, I think David Lee can handle that. You can get an appointment tomorrow to discuss it. I don't think it's convenient for you to handle it directly._

There was another sigh on Alicia's side. She knew Will was right but she hated to delegate.

_I know, it's just... how can she always be into some sort of trouble?_

_Parents can be... complicated. But I'm sure she'll be out of your way before you know it._

_Well, about that you're right. She's an expert on disappearing with some new husband under her arm._

_Let's hope she stays single for a while, huh? _While Will only knew the basics of Veronica's relationship with Alicia he knew it wasn't her favorite topic of conversation and that right now she just needed someone to agree with her.

_Yeah, let's hope so. And, speaking of complicated._.. Alicia doubted for a second, but she just had to know... _did you contact Elsbeth?_

Will bit his lip. He knew this was eventually coming, especially after Diane had basically forced him into getting a lawyer that morning, and while he didn't want to be having this conversation over the phone, it was unrealistic to think it'd happen in person with such a complicated week going on, first with Grace and then with Veronica, and with a good amount of work at the firm being the cherry in the cake.

_Actually I did, we're having an appointment tomorrow's afternoon. _

_Good, give her a chance, I promise you she's good. _

Will laughed_. Ok, I will. Thanks for her card, by the way._

_You're welcome._

There was silence again. Will knew what was coming, even though he really wished it wasn't.

_Will, why do you need a lawyer?_ And there it was. Alicia heard a sigh, now on the other end.

_I... haven't been._.. not a good beginning, he thought. He'd actually gone over this a thousand times in his head, but it was always different when it actually happened. _There were times in my life when I didn't take the best decisions. I had some troubles back in Baltimore. They're investigating me for one of them and that's why I want a lawyer, just to be on the safe side._

_But_... Alicia was confused... _Baltimore was ages ago! Most felonies would've undergone the statue of limitations by now, and besides, it's another state! Will, what did you do?_

He hadn't killed anyone, had he? Alicia started to panick a little, what on earth was going on?

_No! I didn't kill anyone! _His first attempt at an explanation had definitely not sounded good so he understood Alicia's reaction, finding it even a little funny. She'd always been a worst-case scenario type of person_. But, I liked to bet back then. There was a time I had a particularly bad string of losses. I owed people money, not the nicest people around. It was a weekend and I had a big payment due, but I had no money then. I asked my sisters for it and they helped me out, but they gave me the money until Monday, when they'd managed to put it together._

_And what did you do to get the payment done on time?_

_I was young and it seemed easy to take it from a client's account. I put it back on Monday, of course, but it's not so simple to fool everyone. It was discovered. And they're asking about it now. _

Alicia went silent for a moment. It was a lot to process, and she was remembering a conversation she'd had a few weeks back with Celeste Serrano. "It was just $45,000" she'd said.

_How much did you take, Will?_

_Huh? _It wasn't the first question he'd thought she'd do.

_How much money was it?_

_Around $45 grand. Why?_

Alicia knew he'd dated Serrano back then, so it only made sense she knew, but at the same time, she felt somehow excluded from this massive part of Will's past. It was a feeling hard to get rid of.

_Someone helped you cover it up?_

_Alicia, I don't think you should know the details. You could get called to testify_. Suddenly, Alicia realized the significance of what Will had just done. He had literally risked her testifying against him just to answer her questions. She knew it was a risky conversation now. She went silent for a moment again.

_Let's suppose I have a client who took some money from a customer at his company without its knowledge. _

_Are you asking me for advice on a completely unrelated case, Ms. Cavanaugh?_

_I am, Mr. Gardner. An unrelated , hypothetical case, not based in any real people out there._

She liked that complicity between them, even if the topic being discussed wasn't comfortable at all.

_I'm all ears then._

_So, this client of mine tells his girlfriend at the time to help him cover it up._

_It sounds... like a logical thing your client would do. _

_But then._.. Alicia was thinking hard, trying to formulate her questions as hypothetical situations... _then it gets discovered anyway, so he decides to leave the state._

_Maybe there were other reasons too, for your client to leave. Maybe he didn't like the life he was leading._

It was surprisingly more simple to communicate in this hypothetical, safe universe they'd just created. Not being face to face, sincerity flew with much more ease between them, and with much less distractions too.

_And he broke up the things with his girlfriend, when he left._

_I guess it made no sense for your client to stay with her while he started a new life. Maybe she'd been a questionable influence on him._

Alicia was surprised he was being so open about his past. His time in Baltimore had always been sort of a blank spot in his past he almost never mentioned. Maybe he just needed to talk to someone today too.

_And so, let's suppose quite a few years pass by. And then he finds out there's an investigation about all of this and he decides to get a lawyer._

_Getting a lawyer sounds wise. _

_But it's out of jurisdiction and the statue of limitations applies. So, why would they be investigating him for that now?_

Will doubted for a second. He'd really tried to keep Alicia away from this as to not make her life any more complicated with Peter.

_Maybe the problem isn't being prosecuted, but getting sanctioned at work if it gets known._

_It's a disbarrable offense._ Suddenly Alicia understood.

_Is your client a lawyer?_ She remembered everything was hypothetical still.

_No, I just remembered that detail._

_Ah, good._

And then, Alicia remembered another conversation she'd had with Caitlin. "There were two people there, he said one was the Deputy SA and the other an ASA. And he said they were trying to intimidate him into breaking attorney-client privilege." Could it be...?

_Will?_

_Yes?_

_If the Deputy SA visited my client, would you think it is related?_

Damn, she had just connected the dots, and Will didn't even have an idea of how she'd found out about Cary's visit.

_I think... there could be other reasons for that visit, you know, maybe they work together regularly. _

_But maybe, they're blackmailing my client into telling them some info they want._

Will could keep it together no longer.

_Alicia, I don't want you involved in this. It's too complicated, with Peter._

So it had been him. Was it because of the divorce? Had Peter backlashed at Will because of his anger with her?

_Why?_

_If what you say is true, maybe your client handles businesses of certain people of interest._

Lemond Bishop. For the State's Attorney it was two birds and one stone.

_It's wrong. He's going after you only because of what happened with our marriage and he's looking for any excuse to screw you over. _

_Alicia, don't. Don't get involved. Peter is the father of your children and you'll always have to be in touch with him, I won't. Besides, he already appointed a special prosecutor, so I have to wait and see what direction this takes. Let me and this Ms. Tascione handle this._

_Who did he appoint?_

_Wendy Scott-Carr._

It had been a smart move of Peter to put his former enemy in charge of this, to dissipate any doubts about his objectivity, but Alicia was worried. She could work with Peter, after all, she'd convinced him of many things throughout their 20 years of marriage and she'd dealt with an angry Peter too, but Wendy Scott-Carr was a whole different story. She couldn't talk her into dumping this.

_Why hadn't you told me?_

_I didn't want to worry you, you've had enough on your plate this past months. And I didn't want to be the reason things got tense between you and Peter._

_You should've thought that before that presidential suite at the Fairmont._ Alicia smiled at the memory, her tone somehow playful. She didn't blame Will for her divorce, but it was a reality had he not appeared (and especially had she not gotten pregnant), she'd probably never gone through with it.

_Well, you seemed to be enjoying it at the time. _He played along.

_You were too irresistible that night, Mr. Gardner._

_Really Leesh? Was I so irresistible?_ His voice was lower, sultrier.

There were still a lot of things Alicia could've and wanted to ask and plan with him, but the problem with Will was that they always ended up getting distracted with each other, even from afar. The conversation always took a life of its own and she was satisfied enough with what he'd told her today, so she forgot all about investigations and lawyers and state's attorneys, and followed the path her own words had started.

_You were. The way you took my skirt away..._

/-/

_His hands had slid down the sides of her body until they'd reached her waist. He planted the heel of the hand and moved his fingers until they nearly reached her hips; he turned her so her back was towards him and his mouth got acces to the back of her neck. As he kissed her, his right hand raised to move her hair out of the way and the left one pulled slowly from the zipper of her skirt. Alicia's arms were directed behind her, her hands touching Will incoherently, not willing to break contact, trying to make sure that he was real, that he was still there even if all her eyes could see at the moment was the expensive decor of the suite. The hand that had been opening the zipper caught Alicia's left hand and pulled it across the front of her body, his arm surrounding her while doing so, pulling her sideways to turn her around. The hand that had been holding her hair left the task too and pulled her chin softly to turn her face to the right and make her lips accesible to his mouth once more. She completed the turn, facing Will once more, and her arms held him at the shoulders, but it was a short-lived joy because he suddenly stopped the kiss and gave a step back._

What are you doing? _Her voice was low, but her protest at the sudden lose of his warmth was loud._

_He just smiled, as his eyes took every detail from the woman in front of him. He had been with many women during his life, some of whom he couldn't even remember the names, but not one of them had been as wished for him like Alicia. He had fantasized with his moment for so long that he wanted to stretch every second, savoring it, making sure he could remember it for later. If a night was all he was getting, he was going to make sure it was damn worth it. And while he could undress a woman with grace, turning it into a good foreplay, he saw it mostly as means to an end, but with Alicia it was different. Even undressing her had been so unattainable that it happening became a milestone in itself. He could've spend hours just seeing her but she was getting confused and impatient. So he approached her, his eyes not leaving hers and he knelt in front of her. She furrowed her brows, what was he doing? His gaze finally lowered and his fingers contacted her ankles, sliding upwards until they reached the hem of the skirt. A soft tug was enough to send the item in the way of gravity and Will moved back, his hands open as he just admired Alicia's perfect legs. She wasn't wearing the expensive laced and silk lingerie that would be the trademark of their posterior encounters, but rather simple cream colored panties that Will was dying to get her off of. His eyes were glistening in admiral as he stood up again and reached for her once more._

/-/

_You were getting impatient._

_Your body said you were too. _

They muffled a giggle.

_You were so hard that night._

_Only that night, Leesh? Maybe you should see what your words can do to me._

_Really Will? How hard are you right now?_

_Very hard. Maybe I should take my pants off._

_Do it, take them off. _

Alicia heard the distant dingle of the belt coming off. She felt herself starting to get all wet.

_Are they off?_

_Now they are._

_Good. I like it when you're finally free._

_And what about you, Leesh? I can't be the only one getting all worked up here._

_What do you want me to do, Will?_

_Are you wet yet?_

_More than what's convenient for my clothes._

_I love it when you're so wet your thighs get all covered up. Using it to rub you in between your lips, finding your clit with my tongue._

Alicia's fingers had found their way under the elastic of her pajamas and panties, their movement starting to mimick the actions Will was whispering to her.

_And then you go up, and I can feel the precum on your tip._

_And then I play with your nipples. I take it between my fingers, and I pull it softly, and you moan in pleasure._

Alicia had found a way to leave the phone in the pillow, besides her ear, and she now had both hands free to play. She closed her eyes, imagining one of those rooms they'd visited during the affair, imagining how Will's hands traveled with dexterity across her body, how she could feel his breath on her sweaty skin, his body radiating heat on top of hers.

_I want you in me. _

_I position myself, and I start entering you. And you're so ready, so wet and warm. And I feel you around me, and you._.. Will had to make an effort to stay focused on words when his own hand was substituting the warmness he was describing, and his breathing was getting more labored... _and you feel hard around me, and you arch your back and you close your eyes._.. Alicia's fingers had entered her and her other hand was massaging the clitoris, her body tensing up.

_And you throb inside me, and you touch that spot..._

Her toes curled and the tension reached its climax for them both.

_And I come._

And in that moment, those words sent them over the edge. Will had gratefully found some toilet paper before his cum came out and in his haze he heard Alicia's soft moan on the other end of the phone. She didn't like being very vocal, she was more physical when she reached her orgasm, but she wanted to let him know her level of pleasure with what he had just done. They didn't do this often, phone sex, but she'd learned how communication really is the key. For a few seconds, there was just panting on both sides, as they recovered. It had been fast, but intense, the lack of physical closeness the last few days finally paying off.

Later that night, Alicia came out of the bathroom and turned the TV off, sliding into bed. Tangled in the duvet she felt the book she'd discarded there earlier. She smiled. Her orgasmic pregnancy was going pretty well.


	19. Trying it out

**New chapter! I wasn't so sure about this one at first but I needed to set the stage for the next events I have in mind and actually ended up quite happy with the result. I hope you enjoy it and look forward to your reviews, they always make my day. I swear I try to update more often, but I never manage to, please be patient with me, maybe one of these days I'll succeed. That said, enjoy!**

* * *

Alicia's phone screen lit up and darkened again, the message icon showing up. She looked up from the file she'd been reading and grabbed it, unlocking it to find Owen's message:

\- - We're here

She stood up and headed to the reception, where she spotted her brother and mother.

_Mom, Owen! _

_Hey sis! _

They both greeted her with hugs and kisses in the cheek.

_Come. I'll take you with David Lee. _

They followed her through the labyrinth of desks and lawyers until the sound of some arguing couple welcomed them to family law. David was still with a client, so they retreated next to a wall, trying not to be in the way of the lawyers and paralegals rushing by.

Both Owen and Veronica observed around, trying to figure out Alicia's workplace.

_Is it always this busy?_

_I've seen it worse. But it's the busiest season here, because this months is when most divorces reach court._

_How so?_

_People don't like to divorce during the holidays, so they file until they've passed and they've got some money, that's around March or April. The couples negotiate and by the time they reach court it's usually August. And this is the result._ Alicia moved her hand vaguely pointing around.

_Yours was shorter. _Owen said eyeing her suspiciously.

_It was uncontested, and they might've put in some extra hours. We didn't want to give the media too much time to feed out of it_.

_Which one is your office?_ Veronica asked.

_It's on the other side of the floor. I can take you later. _

_It's a fancy place. _

_I guess._ Alicia had never seen it as fancy, but compared with many struggling law firms out there, the adjective might hold some truth.

She finally saw David stand up and she straightened, waiting for their moment. Once the other client was gone, David motioned them inside.

_Whole family?_

_Just my brother, Owen._ He was the closest to David and stretched his hand to greet him. _And my mother, Veronica Loy._

Veronica smiled. _Nice to meet you, Mr. David Lee. My daughter says you're the man who can save me_. Alicia frowned in disbelief, her words had probably been more in the line of "he's a pretty good lawyer", but whatever.

_Thanks for seeing us in such short notice. I have some things to do in my office but I leave you to it. _

_Well, you're paying for my time. _David gave one of his characteristic grins_. See you around, Alicia. _

She left the room, the sound of her heels drowned by the carpet. She didn't want to stay, to avoid the temptation to try and handle the case herself, so she went back to her office, where she sat in front of the file she'd been reading, the Illinois Criminal Code with a bunch of post-its and a notebook. She was fully absorbed into the task of reviewing the chapters of interest for her current case when a knock in the door broke her concentration; a quick glance to the clock in her desk informed her almost a full hour had passed. She was surprised to see who the visitor was.

_Will!_

_Hey, can I come in?_

_Sure_. He walked up to her desk, and stretched his arms to hold one of the chairs' backs, his hips leaning backwards, his attitude far more relaxed than what had been at work around her for the past few days. He didn't sit down, so it probably would be a quick visit.

_We're getting a judge for the Tenneco's case next Monday, so depos will probably start in a couple of weeks from now. _

_Any idea who're we getting?_

Will shook his head.

_Rumor has it between Parks and Abernathy._

_Well, the only certain thing is I'll be able to beat Nyholm with her mommy act this time._

Will laughed and Alicia smiled widely.

_That is going to be one interesting thing to see._

_She's getting a taste of her own medicine, and I can't wait. Changing topics, shouldn't you be angry at me, Mr. Gardner?_

_We had a meeting with the partners to discuss budget for the next quatrimester. We're back to biting each other's head off, so you're on the clear for a while. _

Alicia seemed sort of skeptical.

_I guess it's the calm before the storm, before they find out about my investigation, but I'll take what I can get. _

_How did it go, with Elsbeth?_

_My meeting is at 3:00. I'll call you afterwards._

_Ok_.

Alicia looked up when something partially blocked the light in her peripheral view. Her eyes opened just slightly wider as she saw her family outside, a surprisingly smiling David Lee still talking with Veronica, Owen far too interested in the man inside her office. Will, who sensed Alicia's sudden lack of attention, followed her look to find a set of green eyes examining every inch of him. He tugged a little from his tie, uncomfortable at the situation, since just those few seconds had been enough to remember Owen, who seemed to most definitely know who Will was and his relationship with Alicia; and to identify the woman in the group as Veronica, whom he now guessed was some kind of mother-in-law. He turned to Alicia who stood up and walked to the door. As she reached the spot where he was standing, he turned slightly to give his back to Owen.

_They know?_ He whispered, loud enough only for Alicia to hear.

_He does_.

This was about to get interesting.

Alicia came out first, standing next to the door, Will stepping next to her under the doorframe. David and Veronica turned to them, and he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder before speaking to the group.

_I must go. Alicia, they wanted to see your office so I brought them here. They'll probably put you up to date, but if you have any doubts about the case drop by my office. _

_Sure, thanks David._

_Will. _David acknowledged the partner with a nod of his head, as he turned around and left, but not before giving a warm goodbye to Veronica that made Alicia lift an eyebrow. Owen was the first to speak, never one to keep things to himself.

_William Gardner? _His voice gave a hint to the recognition of that name and those features.

_Yes, that would be me. _Will gave a sort of nervous smile as he reached his hand to shake Owen's. They had met at Georgetown a few times, during Owen's visits to Alicia, but they had never talked beyond the usual courteous conversation between someone's friend and brother.

_Nice to see you again. _

Veronica's attention returned in that moment.

_Again? Oh, but you two know each other?_

_Will was my friend at Georgetown, mom. _Alicia explained.

_Oh, and you work here now? _Veronica turned to Will.

_He's my boss._

_I am one of the name partners. Nice to meet you, Ms. Loy. _

_Pleasure's mine._

_Well, Will was already leaving. He's very busy._ Alicia gave him a discreet push to his arm, signaling his moment to exit; she didn't need one of her family's questioning in the middle of the hall.

_Oh, yes, I have a meeting. Ahem, goodbye Ms. Loy, Owen_. Will quickly shook their hands and escaped to his office. Alicia then shoved her family into her office and closed the door, a few looks from the occupants of the communitary desks already aimed at the family. They all took seat around her desk.

_What was Will doing here?_

_He came to tell me about a case._

_Hmmm._

_What?!_

_Nothing._

_What's going on between you two? _Veronica might not be the most attuned mother but she sure as hell could figure out when her children were keeping something from her.

_Nothing! What did David Lee said?_

_First I want to know what you two are keeping from me._

_Mom, it's nothing. _

_Right, nothing._ Owen snorted. Alicia sent a death glare in his direction and it was enough to shut him up.

_What's going on? Is it something about this Will? _Veronica turned around in the direction where Will had disappeared, trying to get another look at him.

_Mom, it's nothing, just tell me what David Lee said._

_Yeah mom, just explain what the lawyer said. _

Veronica squinted at her children but decided to let it go for the moment.

_Alright. Well, he checked the will and, well he truly is wonderful, he listened to me and said they don't have ground to make it invalid..._

The conversation went on for a while until Alicia managed to figure out the legal strategy David was planning, the fact that she needed to talk to him about her mother's character and she finally sent both Owen and Veronica on their way.

However, as soon as she calculated Owen had dropped Veronica off, she phoned him.

_What on earth were you thinking?!_

_Hey sis!_

_Don't hey sis me! You know what I mean, you cannot talk about_... her voice went lower, to a whisper... _Will in the office like that. _

_I didn't say anything!_

_Yeah right. _Alicia's sarcasm filled the phrase.

_Hey, I just want to get to know my new brother-in-law!_

_He isn't... _well, he sort of was, but Alicia wasn't giving Owen the reason here_. It's not like that. And you cannot do that here or in front of mom! _

_You don't think she'll eventually realize who he is?_

Alicia knew, rationally speaking, that she would have to introduce Will to her family, but so far, Will and Veronica hadn't even been in the same universe in her mind, so when she had thought about her mother moving to Chicago, she'd conveniently left Will out of the equation. And now she had no idea how to put him back in.

_Maybe._

_Why do you think she hasn't asked you anything yet?_

It actually was an interesting question, after yelling to the world Peter wasn't the baby's father it was the first thing Alicia would've expected her mother to ask. The silence was enough answer for Owen, so he continued.

_I told her you'd tell her when you were ready. _

_Owen!_

_Alicia, you're having a child with this man. He'll at the very least, visit it. And at some point, he's bound to meet mom. Don't you think it's better to get this over with? Besides, I want to meet him! You should arrange dinner or something. _

Alicia knew Owen was right, but he made it sound far too simple. So much could go wrong that she was scared to try. Maybe it was better to just get back to work.

— —- — —- — — —- —- — — —-— —-—

Later that night, Alicia entered Grace's room. She had recently gone to bed, so she was probably still awake. It took her a few moments to adjust her eyes to the darkness inside.

_What's happening?_ Grace's voice was confused and already a little groggy.

_I'm sorry, did I wake you?_

_Hmmm, I wasn't asleep yet_. Grace pulled herself back in her bed to take a seat and be able to watch her mother. Alicia walked inside, leaving only a ray of light entering through the semi-open door, and took a seat next to the window.

_Grace, you know Will is now going to be a part of my life, right? And by extension, yours?_

There was a moment of silence before she answered.

_Yes_.

_I know this was unexpected, and I want to apologize to you because I didn't do things the right way. I let myself be taken away by... the situation and I didn't think of how it could affect you and Zach, and it was just wrong. _

There was another brief silence as Grace processed what her mother had just said.

_It's okay, mom. We all do wrong things at some point. I'm sorry about what happened on Tuesday too._

_Why did you do it? Was it because of me, of what's happening?_

_No! I just wanted to get my baptize but I didn't think you'd like it and I was angry with you, so it seemed easier to just go than ask for permission. I wasn't intending for you to notice, I was supposed to get back before you. But I butt dialed you and well, you know the rest._

_Why were you angry with me? Because of the pregnancy?_

_No, not really. I guess I still thought there was a chance for you and dad, and then all of this happened. And well, it's kind of weird. You having a baby with another man at your age and all that. _It was surprisingly hard to voice everything that was going inside her mind now that she wasn't in the middle of a fight with her mom, anger fueling her words. The sudden media attention, the addition of a family member, the final separation of her parents... it was a lot for her to process after all, but she didn't want to make her mother feel completely guilty either.

_At my age? I'm not that old! _

Grace laughed. _Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. _

_It's okay. _Alicia extended her hand and Grace held it, their silhouettes barely outlined in the scarce light.

_Look, I just want to do things the right way from now on. And I think it's important that now that your grandma is here too, you all get to know Will. He's a good person and even if there's still a lot to figure out between us, I want you to meet him before the baby arrives. _

_He brought me home the other day._

_Well, yes, but I was thinking more about having dinner. I thought maybe this weekend that you're all here, but I need to know you're okay with it._

_It's okay with me._

_Really?_

_Yes, I mean, it's just dinner, right?_

_Yeah. Thank you Grace, it was nice to finally get a moment to talk._

_Yes, it was. Goodnight mom._

_Oh, one last thing. I need to buy some clothes tomorrow, so do you want to go with me? Your grandma is going too._

_Oh, yes, sure._

_Great. Goodnight, sleep well. _

Alicia stood up and kissed Grace in the top of her head, before leaving the room and walking up to Zach, who was still finishing some work in the computer. She approached from behind, placing her hands in his shoulders; he looked up and then back to the document he was typing.

_Are you going to bed?_

_Yes. But I wanted to ask you something first._

_Yeah? _The typing stopped.

_I wanted to ask Will to come for dinner this weekend. I want you all to meet him since, well, he'll be around more because of the baby._

Zach's eyes involuntarily looked at the bump in his mother's belly, peeking a little under the satin camisole of her pajamas. He didn't seem too excited at the idea, but still nodded.

_Yeah, sure._

_Thank you Zach._ Alicia smiled at him. _Goodnight, finish soon._

_Thanks mom, goodnight_.

Alicia was already in bed when she started to regret the idea. Maybe it was too soon for the children. She didn't know how Will would handle Veronica and Owen in the same room. But it was done now, she had already told her kids and now she couldn't back off, especially after they had accepted. She silently cursed Owen, her ephemeral bravado product of his earlier speech starting to fade in the night's darkness.

— —- — —- — — —- —- — — — —-— —-

The fluorescent lights coming from the shop windows mixed with the afternoon light that entered through the skylight, making everything live and vibrant with color. People all around Alicia strolled in front of the stores, assessing their contents as they chatted with their companions, a loud group of teenagers laughing about something in the hall across from where she was standing. Shopping isn't an activity you normally associate with being anxious, but Alicia's tight grip on her handbag and her doubtful pacing in front of a particular store said otherwise. She spotted her mother and Grace coming out of a store ahead, moving immediately to the next, Grace seemingly quite happy with the shopping while Zach was nowhere to be seen, probably still in that videogame place near the entrance. She swallowed nervously, checking her phone yet again, knowing well enough no new messages had arrived but giving her an excuse to postpone for a moment her entrance to the store that clearly stated its purpose with the mannequins with protruding bellies in the showcase. After one last look to make sure no cameras were pointed at her, she crossed the entrance as a ding announced her presence. A young woman, probably in her early twenties, turned towards her before returning her attention to the clothes in front of her. Alicia felt more self-conscious than ever, as she was probably twice the age of this woman and yet, here she was, searching for maternity clothes. A lady, with most of her hair gray, called her from behind the counter.

_Hello dear, welcome. See around, anything you want let me know. We have discounts on that rack over there._ She pointed to the one nearest to the entrance.

Alicia just nodded. _Thanks_. She mumbled, as she saw around, finally starting her search. She was somewhat relieved they didn't seem to recognize her or if they had, they didn't seem to care; that was the reason she had chosen to go shopping on a Thursday afternoon, to a mall as far from her house and Highland Park as possible. Even if she was a well-known face around Chicago, not every neighborhood cared about her presence as much as her old one had. Most of the clothes were colorful, t-shirts with drawings, jeans and dresses with ample waistbands to accommodate and show off the growth during the whole pregnancy. But she wasn't looking for something casual, at least not today. She needed something she could go to work in. So she reached almost the end of the store until she spotted a small section with suits and formalwear; Alicia wondered why they were so hard to find, sure, it was simpler to throw a blazer on top of something comfier, but that wasn't an option for court. She went back and forth between the few available options until she chose a two-pieced suit, a skirt and a blazer to go into the fitting room.

Once inside, she stripped out of her clothes and watched her sideways profile. Her attention obviously centered in her bump, as her fingers felt it. She suddenly felt a wave of happiness, the joy of having a baby with Will, of introducing him to her family instead of sneaking around with him, the utter miracle it represented. It reminded her of the feeling she'd had when pregnant with Grace, but this time it was like if a missing piece was finally in place. She tried the clothes on, but both the skirt and blazer were designed to highlight the belly, which was the exact opposite of what she needed now. However, the suit was a good fit, with hidden buttons to adjust the waist as it grew, not making it obvious at the stage she was in.

_Well, we can now give you some space at work_. She smiled at her bump, affectionately. While Will couldn't join her for this, obviously, she couldn't wait to show him her new clothes the next day. Her first official maternity shopping felt like a huge milestone in this pregnancy, which was becoming more and more real every time.

— —- — —- — — —- —- — — — —-— —

_How is everything at the office?_

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head, tired of trying to keep that place working with an ever shrinking budget.

_We're dealing with the budget cuts, as always, but otherwise fine. _

_I don't understand how they expect to improve security around here when they keep cutting money to the State's Attorney office._

_I wish I knew._

Silence reigned for a moment while they chewed.

_And, have you decided on the governorship yet?_

_Actually, yes. I'm running._

Jackie let out a delighted laugh. She grabbed Peter's hand and squeezed. _That's my son! You'll do great._

He smiled, his mother's optimism when it came to his political career was amusing.

_I'll have to win first._

_You will. You've helped lots of people, I'm sure they'll remember that. _

_I hope. Eli is getting everything ready._

_Eli?_ Jackie's smile faded a bit.

_Yes, I asked him to be my campaign manager. _

_You think it's a good idea? I mean, he works with Alicia's firm._

Peter became more serious as soon as her name was mentioned.

_He'll be dedicated full time to this. Besides, he has been handling very well the whole separation thing._

_Very well?_ Jackie couldn't keep her indignation to herself. _Alicia basically admitted on TV to cheating on you! She did a lot of damage to your image._

_Eli thinks being the abandoned spouse can help my image for campaign. Sort of having payed my past sins with that. _

_He better be right, that something good comes out of this terrible disaster. Poor Grace, seeing such an example from her mother._

_Mom, can we not discuss that, please?_

_I was just saying..._

_Mom!_ Peter's tone left no doubt the conversation was over.

Jackie stabbed the salmon on her plate with an unnecessary display of force but went silent. In her mind, however, the topic was far from over.

— —- — —- — — —- —- — — —-— — —-—-

You can always tell when it's a Friday because at 5 sharp you'll find more than half the office empty. While some might stay a little longer to finish things before the weekend, most employees take the afternoon to relax and run as early as possible from work; and while Alicia was usually the later, because she'd stay all the other days later than supposed to so she could have one afternoon to herself and the kids, this Friday she waited until Will's secretary had left to approach his office. Diane was still in hers, but she knew she was one of the few people who could see her in Will's office without starting the rumor mill again. She knocked on the door and he looked up, as he had been busy with something in his computer.

_Hey, come in._ He smiled at her and she mirrored his gesture as she closed silently the door behind her and walked up to one of the chairs to seat. Will looked at her expectantly but she didn't speak, one of her fingers absentmindedly trailing the edge of the file on his desk, playing with the corners of the sheets, shuffling them up and down.

_What's going on?_

Alicia's finger stopped and she finally made eye contact.

_I'm sorry about Owen's behavior the other day._ Will said nothing, a bit confused about what she meant. _You know, being so obvious about knowing you and so on_. Will laughed, dismissively.

_He's just protecting you. I used to be the same way with Aubrey's boyfriends, so, it's all cool._

_Good!_ Alicia smiled, but Will could see there was something else. _Well... in fact I was thinking, you know, that since him and my mom will be coming here it would be better to introduce you somewhere else, so that they don't start questioning you in the middle of the hallway one of these days._

Will smiled. _Is this your way to invite me to meet your family?_

Alicia laughed. _Yeah, I suppose it is, I mean, I just think if they get the curiosity out of their systems we can avoid a scene in the middle of the office._

Will's hand slid to grab hers.

_I'm okay with it, in fact, I'm more than okay. I... really look forward to meeting them. _He never broke eye contact with her during the whole phrase.

_Hold that thought until you're there. _Will smiled, if he could survive his sisters' questioning, he could survive anyone.

_I've been thinking about dinner at my place, maybe tomorrow? If you don't have plans already, I mean. _

Will was still surprised how her family could bring out the more insecure Alicia, but he found that hidden side of her adorable. It was refreshing to see her less perfect side once in a while, to see he wasn't the only one with doubts around here.

_No, I don't have plans yet_. He assured her. _What should I bring over?_

_Nothing! I was thinking of something simple, pasta or lasagna maybe._

_Okay, text me the hour and I'll be there._

_Good. Thanks._

_Thank you._

They both smiled at each other and Will finally noticed what she was wearing. By now he basically knew all her wardrobe, especially lately, that she had had her options narrowed down.

_Is that a new suit?_

Alicia was surprised and pleased that Will had noticed, she was really excited to show it to him but she had been in court all morning and he had been busy all afternoon_. It is, I bought it yesterday, your child didn't fit in my other suits anymore. _

Will loved the sound of "your child" in her voice, his chest puffed a little in pride.

_They make maternity suits?_

_Yes, not as many as they should, but yes. _

_Let me see you._

_Diane can see us. _

_Like she didn't know about us_. Will huffed. _Come on! _He put on his best puppy eyes, and Alicia couldn't resist. She stood up and gave a step back, opening her arms to show the clothes.

_You look amazing. _

_Yeah right._

_No, I mean it, you look amazing. Now I understand that pregnancy glow thing. _Alicia blushed a little, knowing that Will found her beautiful and he wasn't saying that just to sleep with her, was flattering. He had stood up as well and circled his desk to join her. He held her hand and twirled her, grabbing her by the waist and guiding her in an imaginary dance. She placed her head in his shoulder, her safe place, surrounded by him, forgetting for a moment where they were.

_And it has buttons to adjust to my waist as it grows, it's actually pretty cool, you know?_

Will burrowed in her hair. She had gone back to talking about the suit.

_I can't wait to see you all belly, kicking ass in court on that suit._


	20. Juries and popcorn

**I'm sorry this took me so long but there was a lot I wanted to add to this chapter. I want to thank all of you who read, who review and who ask me to update; it's hard to express how much appreciation I feel from all of you. I do read all of your suggestions and I always try to include them, even if it's some chapters ahead. I'll let you read now and I really look forward to hearing from you again.**

* * *

The orange glow allowed Alicia to see the shiny cheese adhered to the glass of the baking dish form a lazy bubble, that didn't seem to decide whether to surface or not. She sighed at its indecision and turned the oven's light off, standing from her squat, her hand holding her belly as the weight of it, even if barely noticeable, felt foreign to her body in this movement she hadn't practiced in a while. She loved to cook but lately she had opted for faster, more practical options that didn't imply checking the oven every little while to make sure she wouldn't overcook anything. Zach chuckled, holding a soapy ladle in his hand.

_You've done lasagna a thousand times mom, I'm pretty sure it won't burn. _

_I just wanted to see it's cooking properly._ She said defensively.

_For the fifth time_. Grace mocked her and Alicia rolled her eyes. It was actually kind of fun for the kids to see their mom all nervous about dinner with the baby's father, grandma and uncle Owen; and in spite of her nervousness, the atmosphere was quite similar to when they were little and used to help her in the kitchen, and it was overall pretty nice.

_Do you need help?_

_It's a salad, not rocket science, mom. I'm good._

Alicia just smiled, shook her head and went to put the glasses in the table. Her kids had offered to help prepare dinner and so far, everything seemed calm at her home. She had told everyone to arrive at 6, and a glance at the clock informed her she had mere forty five minutes to give the finishing touches. She returned to the kitchen.

_Can you watch the oven while I go change? _

Both kids nodded.

_But come back soon, I want to get changed too!_ Grace added. Zach seemed to be the only one happy with what he was wearing: a long-sleeved t-shirt despite the warm afternoon, wrinkled jeans and Vans. He wasn't dressing up for this, the occasion not worthy enough in his eyes. Alicia on the other hand, changed her capri pants and loose t-shirt for a dress she hadn't worn in a long time. It was an A-line, knee length dress that had been a personal favorite for summer dinners at her house, back when she was still married with Peter. After the scandal, it had been abandoned in her closet for a good while and today seemed like a good option to wear, taking advantage of what probably was one of the last warm afternoons of the year. She chose navy blue wedge sandals to go with it and released her hair from the bun she'd had it held in. Her hair was starting to regain some of its natural waves as the months faded her straight perm, which she refused to renew now that she was pregnant and didn't want to expose the baby, as insignificant the amount might be, to all the chemicals used. She applied light makeup and returned to the kitchen, happy with the way she looked. As soon as Grace saw her she left to her room to change and Zach was now sitting in one of the stools, kitchen utensils clean and stored, texting something in his phone. The first thing Alicia did was approach to check on her precious lasagna, that was now bubbling nicely, so she turned the oven off and looked for the kitchen gloves to take it out.

_How do you feel about today?_

Zach looked at her and shrugged. _I don't know, it's weird. _

_I guess it is. Is there anything you want to know about Will or us before he arrives?_

Zach thought about it but couldn't come up with anything. _No, I think not. _

Alicia left the lasagna in the counter and turned to Zach as she took the gloves off.

_I know it is difficult, I still remember when I met your grandma's second husband. I don't expect you to like Will immediately but I hope this gives you the chance to get to know him better. Can you try that for me? Giving him a chance? _

Alicia placed herself in front of Zach, staring at him in the eyes, trying to make sure he understood how important this was for her. She really wanted this to work out, especially since she didn't have a plan B if her kids didn't like Will. While she wasn't planning on them living together, at least not yet, she did wonder what would happen if they didn't hit it off. Would they split custody and she'd get the baby the week Zach and Grace were at Peter's? It would be madness. Zach nodded.

_Yes mom. I will, don't worry._

Alicia smiled. She wanted to hug him but she knew he didn't like it anymore.

_Thanks! _

They didn't have to wait long for the visitors to arrive. Grace hadn't even gotten out of her room when the doorbell rang. Alicia and Zach looked at each other.

_I'll get it._ Zach offered. Alicia nodded and she walked behind him after placing the wine in the table, unconsciously rubbing her hands together in nervousness. She glanced at the clock, that marked 6 o'clock. Such punctuality could only mean Will had arrived, Owen probably hadn't arrived punctual a day in his life and probably her mom either.

As the apartment's door opened Will was received by Zach's serious face. He was a little surprised, not really expecting one of the children to open, but quickly regrouped.

_Hello Zach._

_Good afternoon, Mr. Gardner._

_Please call me Will._ He extended his hand and shook Zach's. He could feel the silent examination he was being subjected to, and he could only wish he was acing it this time. Finally the door swung open and Zach moved to let him in. He spotted Alicia behind and smiled at her, waving his hand timidly.

_Hello Will, come in._

Zach closed the door as Will walked up to Alicia, his eyes taking in her appearance, the blue dress with big, red flowers already tight at the waist but otherwise flattering to her figure. They hugged, keeping it short and family appropriate, but he took advantage of the closeness to whisper in her ear: _you look good_. Alicia smiled as they broke the hug. Will lifted a glass bottle in his left hand, showing it to her.

_I bought this. I know you can't drink, but they said it is 100% alcohol-free and that the flavor's good. I read on the internet and has good opinions, some doctor even approved it. _

Alicia grabbed the bottle, curious at its content. It seemed like a regular wine bottle, but indeed read "alcohol-free" on the label. Her mouth opened in happy surprise.

_I didn't even know this was a thing! Thank you!_ She hugged him again, letting herself get carried away by the moment. Will smiled, pleased at her reaction, but spotted Grace approaching behind them and remembered Zach still staring at them. He stood a little straighter, as Alicia caught sight of her daughter as well.

_Grace, come say hi._

She reached Will, a forced smile in her face.

_Hello. _

_Hello, Grace. Nice to see you again. _

She just lifted the corners of her mouth a little more. Not wanting things to get awkward, Alicia took the hostess role and moved the group to the living room.

_Food is ready, Owen and mom shouldn't be long now._

_It's ok_. Will assured her. Zach and Grace sat down in the main couch so Alicia offered him the individual seat and sat between her children, in the only spot they'd left free. However, awkward seemed to be part of the essence of the gathering, filling the room as the silence extended between them. Furtive looks were exchanged between all of them, until Alicia spoke, trying to relax the atmosphere.

_So, I heard Cubs won today._

_Yeah, it was a good game. We won all of them against the Cardinals. Let's see how we do against the Braves._

Despite both of their best efforts, silence appeared again.

_Who's playing tonight?_

_Washington Nationals. Against Phillies. _

Alicia smiled, of course he knew the Nationals' schedule too. Unbeknownst to her children their games held a special significance for them both, remembrance of their Georgetown times, when they'd escaped a few times to see them.

_So, Zach, do you like baseball?_

He just shrugged. _I like the occasional game but I'm not a big fan_.

Okay, baseball wasn't the way to go with him.

_I'd ask you but I don't think you're a big fan either_. Grace looked up curiously, tilting her head slightly in Will's direction.

_Why?_

_If you were, you would've been more excited at the balls in my office. _

_You were at his office?_ Now Alicia was the curious one.

_Yes, when he brought me home_. The doorbell's ring pierced the atmosphere and both kids took the opportunity to jump out of their seats and head to the door. The two adults exchanged looks, trying to assure each other it hadn't been as terrible as they felt it had. Veronica and Owen's voices invaded the apartment as they all approached to greet them. Will stood behind Alicia, feeling very out of place until Owen walked up to him, as mother and daughter exchanged a greeting hug.

_Hello Will._

He had been expecting more hostility after the encounter in the office, but Owen seemed quite friendly, even if his eyes still held a glimmer of curiosity or wariness, he couldn't decide yet.

_Hello Owen._

Veronica approached, this time far more interested in Will, now that Owen had put her up to date with who he was.

_Ms. Loy._

_Oh please, call me Veronica, don't make me feel that old._

He smiled. She was the only one who didn't seem uncomfortable at all.

_Very well, thank you, Veronica._

_I'm sorry about the day we met in your office, I didn't know who you were._

_Oh, it's okay._

_We don't make a big deal of it at work, mom._ Alicia appeared to rescue him. _Why don't we head to the table? Dinner's ready and I'm hungry._

They all knew the way, so the group split for a while as Veronica left her purse in the living room and they all washed their hands before eating. Will was the first to do so and then he lingered next to Alicia, waiting for her.

_Why don't you take a seat?_

_Maybe I can help with something?_

Alicia smiled. _I'm good, everything's ready. I'll just wash my hands, I'll be there in a sec_.

_Okay_.

Will walked up to the table, unsure of where to sit. While he had been here plenty of times before, they'd never used the table, at least not for eating. Veronica joined him and patted one of the chairs.

_Sit down dear, we don't bite. _

He smiled.

_Thank you_.

Zach sat down in front of him and Owen lost no time in opening the wine bottle at the center and filling the glasses. Alicia appeared with Grace, carrying a salad bowl which she placed in the table.

_Serve yourselves! I just want... this_. She walked around Will and Veronica to take the corkscrew from Owen's place, returning to her seat and opening the bottle Will had just gifted her. Zach started serving salad in his plate, while the rest expected Alicia's veredict on the alcohol-free wine.

She took the glass to her lips, inhaling deeply before sipping the liquid. Her eyes closed briefly as her body focused on the flavor in her mouth.

_How is it?_ Will asked, not sure if it was good or not.

_It's good. Not quite the flavor but it's enough for my craving. _She smiled at him. _Here. _She offered him her glass to try it out.

_Can I taste it?_ Grace asked curiously.

Alicia thought about it for a split second before taking Grace's glass and serving a small amount. She turned to find Will scrunching his nose.

_This is awful, it tastes like cheap wine. I'm sorry, but they said it was the best around._

Alicia laughed. _It's not that terrible. At least it tastes like some kind of wine, which is more than I've been getting this months. _

_Yuck!_ Grace's face of disgust was ten times more evident than Will's, not used to the bitterness. _This is disgusting, how can you drink this? _All the adults at the table laughed.

_You get to like the flavor eventually. _Alicia shrugged as the salad bowl finally completed its turn around the table and she served her plate. She checked they were all served and she finally grabbed her fork, her gesture mimicked by the others.

_Well, bon appétit._

All the forks started the trip to and fro from their plates to their mouths. Veronica, however, lost no time to start the interrogation.

_So, Will, how did you meet my daughter? _

Trial had started. Alicia watched Will expectantly, wondering if his amazing lawyer skills would get him out of this night unscathed.

_Alicia and I were classmates at Georgetown. We met there._

_Really? You met my mom at law school?_ Surprisingly, Grace seemed the most comfortable of the two kids with the whole situation and genuinely curious about what Will was saying. While she already knew they'd met back then, she was eager for the details.

He smiled.

_Yeah, during orientation. And then we met again in Criminal Law 101. From there, well, we kept bumping into each other in class for the rest of the semester. _

_We always chose the same professors_. Alicia chuckled.

_They were the best ones. Remember how excited everyone was at Mr. Cottrol's class? _

_Rumor had it there were fights for a front seat. _

_You always got one of those._

_But that was because I got there extra early._

_That explains why I always got the last row._

Lost for a moment down memory lane, they'd forgotten they were still being examined by her family, who watched the exchange with interest. Owen half-chewed a slippery cherry tomato before asking, trying not to spit half the tomato while he spoke:

_If you met back then, why nothing happened between you two?_

Alicia and Will exchanged a look, the same question they'd asked themselves for so long finally voiced: why hadn't they ended up together at Georgetown?

—- — —- — — —- — — —- — —- — — —- — — —- — —- — — —- — — —- — —- — — —- — — —-

_The queue easily reached outside the place, the people who weren't lucky enough to get a seat in the entrance couches trying to cover themselves from the persistent snow by huddling in small groups as close to the wall as possible. Alicia tried not to slip in her rather unstable high-heeled boots as she walked to the end of the line and waited to be called. The small but cozy restaurant bubbled with activity in the last Friday of the semester, many students gathering to celebrate before leaving until next year. She had arrived more than fifteen minutes early, so she rested her back in the wall, episodically shaking the snowflakes off her coat and hat. _

Alicia Cavanaugh?

Yes, it's me!

_She rushed to the entrance, waving her hand at the hostess. _

Table for two?

Yes.

Sure, follow Sandy, she'll take you to your table.

Thanks.

_She welcomed the warmth of the inside as she was taken deep into the restaurant, to one of the tables next to the wall. _

Hello, I'm Mark, I'll be your waiter tonight. Two people?

_Alicia nodded. _

I'll leave you the menu. Can I bring you anything to begin with?

No, thanks. I'll wait for my companion.

Sure.

_He headed to another table, and Alicia started checking the options, but not without glancing to the door after reading each item. She was nervous but excited, and while none of them had said it out loud this was practically their first date, no school-related excuse to meet, before he left for Baltimore to spend the holidays. She was so distracted she hadn't even passed the appetizers when the waiter returned. _

Do you want a drink while you wait?

Oh. Hum. Yeah. A glass of water, please.

Sure.

_She didn't really want the water, but she didn't know what else to ask for. She looked at her watch, it was five minutes past the hour they'd agreed on, but she'd been on the table for ten. Well, he was usually five minutes late to class, so he'd probably arrive soon. Her hands tried to settle a few wild waves of hair, as her eyes watched the door insistently. Mark returned with her glass of water and disappeared again. This time she focused on the menu, trying to decide what she'd order in advance, attempting not to be as indecisive as she'd always been when ordering food. She finally narrowed down her options but frowned when she realized the five minutes had turned into ten, the waiter now eyeing her kind of exasperated, considering she was occupying a table and not consuming on a very busy afternoon. Her foot started tapping nervously as she felt like everyone in the restaurant was staring at her. She had never thought of Will as someone capable of standing her up, but as ten minutes turned into twenty, she realized that that might have been exactly what was happening. She didn't know if she felt more angry or disappointed as her watch marked half an hour after her arrival. She gathered courage and grabbed her purse, calling Mark._

Yes?

My companion couldn't make it, can you bring me the check please?

_The only thing she'd ordered was the glass of water, but it still felt like a thing she had to do._

Don't worry, it's nothing.

_He was looking at her with certain pity, clearly being someone who was just stood up; it was hard to believe a guy would've done that to such a pretty girl, but so is life, Mark thought. The girl left the place and soon some other couple occupied the table. _

_What Alicia didn't know in that moment was that, as she left, Will was joining the end of the line to enter the restaurant. His experience wasn't too different from her's minutes earlier, although he decided to have a burger all by himself before leaving, disappointed that Alicia had stood him up like that. He had never thought she'd be capable of such thing. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_Alicia reached seat 35L and started looking for her things inside her backpack. A few voices interrupted her to greet her, the first day of class after the holiday vacations. All was smiles and happiness until she spotted Will walking to his seat, that had always been 36L. There were no assigned seats, but it was a non-spoken agreement between everyone, the seats varying very little. So Will sat next to her, no greetings, no looks between them, nothing. The first hour of class was unremarkable, except for the tension between them that you could almost cut with a knife. After a ten-minute break, Mr. Hayden spoke to the class._

Okay, everyone, break's over! We will be reviewing the Hauptmann case that I asked you to look up this holidays. I want you to please work with your partner, one analyzing the prosecution's arguments and the other one the defense's. I want you to present the arguments, their legal basis and what you would've done differently. Even if each one will have a role, the work must be cooperative and the conclusions cohesive. It will be part of your monthly grade so I expect a quality job. Now, you have the rest of the class to start. It will be the only class hour that I'll give up for this, so take advantage of it.

_He gave a clap and everyone turned to their partners, most of them seated together anyway. They had chosen them at the beginning of the semester and now both Will and Alicia were deeply regretting their decision. Alicia took out her copies of the case and turned to Will, who had a couple of scribbled pages about it in front of him. His lips were turned into a thin line and Alicia's eyes left no doubt about her disgust at having to do such a task. She spoke first._

Prosecution or defense?

Whatever you want.

I'm asking for a reason.

I don't care, you choose. You always do, anyway.

_Alicia's mouth opened a little in surprise at his answer and at his harshness._

Well, you should've told me before that that was a problem.

It wasn't. You know what? Forget it, I'll be the prosecution.

Fine.

_Words felt like daggers crossing the space between them, looking for a way to hurt the other one._

What did you read?

The case.

_Alicia couldn't help rolling her eyes at him. _

Well, that was the bare minimum. I'm asking about what material you've got to work on.

_Her attitude was making Will boil inside. He couldn't stay next to her for much longer without exploding._

You know what? Why don't we each make our part and just meet for the conclusion?

_Alicia was just too angry to let it go so easily._

Seems fine to me. Let's just hope you don't forget this time_._

_A few looks were already turned their way, their voice growing louder without them even noticing it. Will had to make an enormous effort not to hit the table in frustration right there and then. The vein in his temple was now popping noticeably. _

At least I was decent enough to show up. _He hissed._

_Alicia's eyebrows frowned a little but her mouth was faster than her brain right now._

What? Three hours late? _She scoffed. _

_Will looked up at a few of the curious classmates, who quickly returned, at least in appearance, to their work; and approached Alicia as he pretended to grab her papers, lowering his voice. Suddenly her personal space was invaded by his scent, his warm breath making her skin tingle. _

I was there ten minutes early and waited for an hour. You never came_. His tone had an indecipherable something that, with the years, she'd learn to identify as disappointment._

_Alicia was about to throw some bitter answer his way when Mr. Hayden interrupted her. _

How are you two doing?

_They both turned to him, startled._

Good.

Great.

_Mr. Hayden waited for them to elaborate but they just stared at him with blank smiles, clearly busy with something else. While it was more than evident that they hadn't even started the work, they were his best students in the class so he decided to let it go this time._

Well, if you have any doubts, you can consult me.

Thank you, professor.

Thank you.

_Alicia and Will just stared at the table until he was out of earshot. _

"_... waited for an hour" His words were still echoing in her head. While he had no reason to lie, the idea he'd been there for an hour, and she'd waited for half an hour, and they hadn't seen each other was ridiculous._

I was there for half an hour. You weren't there, Will. _Her anger was now gone, disappointment and unwillingness to argue taking its place. Trying to bring the conversation to an end, she added: _I left at 7:30, I was at a table at the end so I passed the whole place on my way out, I would've seen you.

_Will frowned at her and went silent, making her ask in an exasperated tone. _

What?!

At what hour did you leave?

7:30

Alicia, we'd agreed to meet at 7:30. Why did you leave at that hour? I was there, but there were no tables available, so I was in the line outside.

_It was Alicia's turn to frown and go silent._

No, you said 7.

... thirty. I said 7:30.

_Alicia tried to remember the day they'd agreed to meet. They had been on the phone talking about their vacation plans and he'd proposed to have dinner before they left. She agreed, but as the weather worsened that particular day, it had been hard to hear him with the communication interrupting constantly. While she was sure he'd said 7, she might've not heard the "thirty" afterwards. It was the most stupid thing ever, but that would explain his attitude of indignation rather than uninterest. _

Really? _Was everything she managed to say. _

Yes. I said 7:30 because I wanted to have everything packed before meeting you, to leave afterwards.

I swear I heard 7:00.

Well, it wasn't... But I guess that was it, it can't be undone anyway.

Yeah_._

_They both looked back at the papers they'd been ignoring, trying to digest what had just happened. _

So, prosecution?

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

_It had been almost two months after the whole "wrong hour" fiasco. While it had taken them a few weeks to get rid of the bitter aftertaste it'd left, Will and Alicia were back to being friends and the star couple for everything class-related. This time, they were back at Criminal Law 101, packing their stuff at the end of the class. Mr. Hayden was trying to be heard above the noise of the eager-to-leave students._

I just want to remind you that you have an exam coming up next week. While most of you have been doing great in your assignments, I suggest you all study for it anyway. It's not going to be easy unless you're well prepared.

_A few whines in protest broke in the classroom. He just shook his head and proceeded to pack his own stuff. _

Have a nice weekend everyone!

So, will you come over to study? _Alicia asked Will as she closed her backpack and stood up. He was still trying to make his close, so full with books and notebooks he never got out that the zipper seemed about to pop. He looked at her, still trying to push everything inside._

I'm sorry. _He smiled apologetically. _It's my mom's birthday on Sunday and my sisters are throwing her a party. They'll kill me if I don't show up. _He triumphantly managed to close the zipper another inch. Alicia couldn't help the sudden sinking sensation in her chest, she truly missed him when he didn't make it to a study session, usually because of some baseball practice. _

But hey! _He finally got the zipper closed. _Why don't you come over too?

To Baltimore? _Alicia stood frozen in her spot. Will smiled widely in response._

Yeah! That way we can study on Saturday and be at the party on Sunday. We'll be back before you know it.

_Will swung his backpack over his shoulder and Alicia mimicked his gesture. The back rows had already emptied, a few students lingering in the side stairs. His chocolate eyes expectantly stared at her, his presence blocking her the exit. She felt her heart thump in her chest, the endless possibilities of what he just had proposed crossing her mind in a few seconds._

I... I'm sorry, Will. I don't think I can go. I said I'd help Alexia clean the apartment. And we have the exam coming up.

_His eyes flickered with disappointment, but he otherwise hid it very well._

Hey, it's okay, don't worry. Some other time.

Sure.

_But that other time never came. While Alicia did want to go, the fear inside her answered before she could gather the courage to say yes. _

—- — —- — — —- — — —- — —- — — —- — — —- — —- — — —- — — —

More than twenty years later, Alicia still wondered what would've happened if she had said yes, or if she had stayed for a little longer at the restaurant that December afternoon, or if overall she had done things differently with Will. Perhaps if she had been bolder, a little less afraid.

Will too wondered what would've happened if he hadn't been dating Helena when they met, if he had told her the way he felt, if he had gone to Chicago searching for law firms with her that summer.

Would they be expecting their third child instead of the first? Would they be the estranged spouses because it was "just life"?

Owen's question made a current of memories flash in their heads, as they exchanged a knowing look. Those memories were theirs and theirs only.

_I guess we were busy with school._

_Yeah, with all the work we never had time to think of each other as something else._

Owen looked at Will and then at her, seeing the lie in his sister's eyes all the way from his side of the table. But he knew she wouldn't tell, especially not with her children in front and no alcohol in her system. His fork stabbed a crouton.

_Funny how life has its ways, huh?_

_I guess._ Alicia shrugged. And she knew, deep inside, she was glad it did.

Silence didn't last long as Veronica spoke.

_So, William, have you got any more kids?_

He huffed slightly. _No, no, this will be my first._

_And how are you feeling about it?_

_Well, I'm nervous, but excited. I think the baby came at a perfect time for me to settle. _

_How come?_

_Well, bachelor's life is nice and all, but I think there comes a time when you start thinking about what you're doing with your life and what you're going to leave behind. And my firm is doing good and has given me financial stability, so... I think if there is ever a good time to be a father, this might be it. _

Alicia was very surprised at what Will had just said. She knew he was embellishing his speech to please her family, but she also knew this wasn't just him convincing a jury. She had seen him enough times in court to know he was telling the truth behind all the pretty words, and she had had no idea he actually felt so positive about the baby. Sure, he'd said to her he wanted the baby, but hearing him say it to her family like that was incredibly reassuring. She wasn't alone in this.

Conversation drifted into their work at Lockhart/Gardner but was soon interrupted as they had finished the salad. Alicia went to the kitchen for the lasagna and they all served themselves.

_This is really good!_ Will complimented Alicia after the first bite.

_Thanks!_

_You hadn't cooked for him before?_ Veronica asked in surprise. She had always believed Alicia spent an unnecessary amount of time cooking to try and impress people around her.

_No, mom._ Alicia didn't add anything else. Her mother was the last person she wanted to have to explain to how she'd spent her time with Will.

Veronica just lifted her eyebrows and nodded.

_Are you going to move in with us?_ Zach blurted out of nowhere. He had been silent all dinner and apparently he couldn't keep the question to himself anymore. All eyes looked questioningly at the corner of the table where Alicia and Will were seated. Alicia opened her mouth to say something but Will was faster.

_Not right now, no. But I want to be around the baby and your mom, especially once it's born, so we'll probably be seeing each other a lot. And as for living in the same place, well, that is a decision we'll all have to discuss once we've gotten to know each other a little better. But I can promise you I won't show up overnight without you knowing. Besides, I don't think either of our apartments can accommodate us all. _He concluded with a half-smile.

Alicia was truly impressed. He'd really gotten ready for the questioning today. This was something they hadn't even talked about before but he answered perfectly for both of them.

_How big is your apartment?_ Grace asked curiously.

_Well, in surface is almost as big as this one, but it only has two bedrooms. _

_And the rest of the space? _Grace was having a hard time imagining the distribution of Will's apartment.

_Well, I have a studio, so I guess that takes the space of another room. And the living room is bigger, I think. _

_Huh. _Grace went back to her lasagna.

_So, are you like in a relationship? _There was a lot Zach still wanted to know. Will and Alicia looked at each other. Perhaps they should've talked before this dinner.

_Not in the traditional way, but I suppose you could call it that. _Alicia answered cautiously.

_So like, you can see other people or...?_

Owen had to suppress a smirk. This kid was definitely part of the family, he was making awkward questions like a pro.

Alicia opened her mouth but no sound came out. She actually had no idea if they could see other people or not. While she had supposed Will wasn't seeing someone else, the exclusivity had never actually been established between them.

_We're not seeing other people. _Will answered, surprisingly confident. _And I don't think your mom or me want that to change for the time being or in the foreseeable future. _

_But you could cheat on her at some point?_

Veronica huffed in surprise, Owen had a very hard time not spitting his food and Grace's mouth even opened a little in shock. Alicia immediately reprimanded him, just as shocked as everyone else.

_Zach! That's enough! _

Will sneaked his hand to her arm, asking silent permission to talk to him. She just looked at him, not sure if this was a good idea.

_Zach. _Will started with caution, looking sideways at Alicia, who had an eyebrow raised but just waited. _When you are with someone, whether it's a girlfriend or a wife or just a friend, there's always an element of trust in the relationship. And I really wished there was some kind of guarantee that things are always going to go our way, but there isn't, it doesn't work that way. So we can just trust the other person and hope for the best. And your mom has given me her trust to do this with her and I intend to prove that she made a good decision. So, if you let me, I want to prove it to you too. I know this has to be built day after day and I don't expect you to trust me right now, but I hope that with time, you will. _

There was sudden silence around the table.

_Okay. _It was everything Zach said before returning his attention to his plate. Alicia glanced sideways at Will and a tiny smile appeared in her mouth. Conversation slowly returned but no more uncomfortable questions arised, apparently satisfied (for now) with the ones they had done, discussion mostly focusing on what everyone had been doing lately with their lives. By dessert Owen and Veronica were interacting smoothly with Will, the kids mostly observing everything. Soon, dinner was over.

_Can you pass me your plates?_ Alicia asked.

_Nah sis, we'll help you._ Owen said, gathering the plates from those next to him.

They all stood up and cleaned the table, and once in the kitchen Will spoke to Alicia.

_I can do the dishes. _

_Oh, thanks! But it's okay, I was just going to throw everything in the dishwasher._

_Lemme help you_. They started loading the dishwasher. Owen observed them and knew what he had to do.

_Guys_, he said to Zach and Grace, _have you got any new movies?_

_Yeah! _Zach answered enthusiastically but turned to Alicia like asking silent permission to skip the cleaning and go with his uncle_. _

_Go, there's too many of us anyway. _She said with a smile, knowing what Owen was doing. He ushered both kids and Veronica to the living room, finally leaving Will and Alicia alone.

_That was one of the toughest juries I've faced._

She laughed as she received the plates he handled to her.

_Well, you're one hell of a lawyer. I don't think I'd ever seen anyone face my family so well. _

Will shook his head. _I don't think Zach liked me._

She laughed again. _He's a teenager. I'm not sure he likes me half of the time. _

_So, we're in a relationship now? _Will's voice was half-joking but his question was timidly expressed.

_Well, we kind of already were. I guess we've just made it official. _Will's hand held hers as she extended it to grab the glasses he was giving her.

_I'm glad._ She just smiled, not really wanting to delve into the implications of that.

She finished loading the dishwasher and they both took a seat in the kitchen's island, the TV's murmur sounding in the background.

_Do you think we should live together?_

Will looked at her in surprise_. I think... we should at least think about it. For what I've read, raising a baby isn't easy and it would be easier for me to help you if we at least were in the same place._

_You really want this, Will? You know, raising a baby, changing diapers, waking up in the middle of the night for the fifth time because it's crying and you don't know why?_

_Well, I don't think anyone wants to wake up five times in the night,_ he said with a smile, before becoming serious again. _But if that's the price to meet this baby I'm more than willing to. I know not everything will be easy and happy moments but I really think it will all be worth it. And I want to go through this with you. As I said to Zach, I really hope you let me prove it. _

Their fingers interlaced and Alicia pulled his hand to her belly, so he could feel the bump. Their hands just rested there, feeling, connecting.

_You really don't think we'll all fit in one apartment?_ Being in a deep conversation about how he felt about the baby and then going back to the apartments was kind of disorienting but Will knew Alicia wasn't one to open up easily about how she felt, and everything that had happened today was a huge advance, so he just went along.

_No. My apartment would need a huge makeover to make enough rooms and I think it'll end up being tiny. Here, well, I could sleep with you, but there's no room for a nursery._

_There's the laundry room that we've used as a spare before. It could do the trick for a while but I'm worried it's too far away from my bedroom._

_I could look for a real estate agent. You know, no commitments, just to check out what's in the market._

Alicia shook her head. They had managed to pull the booths together and she was now half embraced by him. _I know a good one, she found me this place and the house in Highland Park. I could give her a call, as you said, no commitments. _

_Sorry. _The were both startled as Veronica entered the kitchen to refill her glass of wine_. You keep doing whatever you were doing. _Alicia straightened in her seat.

_We were about to join you. What are you watching?_

_I have no idea, but they're quite entertained._

They followed Veronica to the living room and pulled a couple of chairs since the couches were full. They seated slightly behind the rest, and Zach couldn't help noticing the way they were holding hands when he looked sideways at them. While he knew that Dad had cheated first and that mom had the right to rebuild her life, it was easier said than done to let this new unknown guy into their family. But one thing he had to acknowledge was that mom looked much happier than what she had been for a long time and he had heard grandma and uncle Owen say so. Maybe this Will guy wasn't so bad after all.

They all watched the movie until the ending credits rolled into the screen. Owen looked at his watch.

_Well sis, I think we're leaving, it's getting_ _late._ Since he was going to drive mom to her place first, he'd rather get going.

_Yeah!_ Alicia hadn't even noticed the hour, but it was almost 10.

_Is the dishwasher done?_ Will asked, wanting to help. Alicia laughed.

_No, that thing takes forever. I'll take them out in the morning._

_Well then, I think I'm leaving too. _

_Yes, okay. _Will and Alicia looked at each other longingly for a moment. The problem with being together is they always wanted more. Veronica approached him.

_Goodbye Will. _

_Goodbye Veronica, very nice to meet you. _She hugged him while Owen went to say goodbye to Alicia.

_Be patient. My daughter doesn't give herself the chance to do what she wants very often. _

_He's head over heels about you. And you feel something for him too. Give this a chance. _

Both Will and Alicia, each in their own conversation, stood still, not knowing what to answer.

Veronica turned around to the kids.

_Goodbye! _

_Bye grandma! _

And then it was Will's turn to say goodbye to Zach and Grace.

_Goodbye Zach, Grace._

_Goodbye Will. _Grace smiled at him, but Zach barely muttered something. Not long afterwards, they were all gone. Alicia turned to her children before they disappeared in their rooms.

_What do you think? About today?_

_He looks like a good person._ Grace said.

Zach shrugged. _It was okay_.

Alicia gave up trying to talk to them about dinner, especially to Zach. When teenagers don't want to talk about something, there's definitely no way to make them do it.

_Goodnight kids._

_Goodnight mom. _

_I love you. _

_Me too._ They answered in unison.

Not much later, Alicia was in bed, drifting into sleep, her mind barely grasping the last conscious thoughts, when it happened. Her first instinct was to gasp in surprise but her suddenly-brought-back consciousness kept her completely still instead. She was afraid of even breathing too deeply or involuntarily moving a muscle. And it happened again. She wanted to do something, cry maybe, or celebrate, but she didn't want to move in case she could feel it once more. She was only lucky enough for one more repetition before the quietness sunk again around and inside her. However, all sleep was long gone. Once she convinced herself it wouldn't happen again, she extended her arm and grabbed her cellphone from the nightstand, still trying not to move too roughly. She dialed the number she wanted since she had no time to wait for texts. The wait felt eternal even though it was just a few rings. Finally, he picked up.

_Hello?_

_Will! You're not going to believe this._

_What happened?_ He could guess by her tone it was something good, but he couldn't help to worry a little every time she called him, ever since that visit to the hospital.

_It moved! _

_What?_

_Yes, it moved! The baby! I felt it, I know it was it. And I know the doctor said it might take until the twentieth week and I'm only on the seventeenth, but I've felt it before, with Zach and Grace, and I'm sure it was our baby moving_. She knew she was now rambling, but she was so excited it was hard to contain herself, however, she brought herself to a pause, and listened expectantly for Will's answer.

_I... it's amazing. I really wish I could be there with you. _

_I wish you were here too. But you probably wouldn't be able to feel it yet_.

Of course Will had read about it. How he would have to wait fo the baby to be strong enough to be felt on the outside.

_How does it feel like?_

_It's hard to explain. It's like... like when you're doing popcorn and it starts to pop? Well, like that but inside you. _

_The baby feels like a popcorn?_ Will couldn't help a good-hearted laugh.

_Well... kind of._ Alicia laughed too. _At first, later on you can feel them punching you or getting hiccups._

_Suddenly everything feels very real, don't you think? _Will asked reflectively_._

_It does. But in a good way too._

_Indeed... Well, you better get used to me touching your belly from now on, because I want to feel those kicks too._ Alicia smiled.

_You can touch it whenever you want. Besides, I think baby was happy to see you today, that's why it kicked. _

_Only popcorn was happy?_ Alicia was almost sure she had unwillingly given the baby it's nickname for the upcoming weeks.

_No, I was too. It was a good day. _

_It was. _

A comfortable silence filled the line.

_Goodnight Will. _

_Goodnight Alicia, goodnight baby._


End file.
